


Niam... Only A Dream?

by OneTooManyAddictions



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, First Time, Lirry - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Niam - Freeform, mentions of abuse, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is dating Harry but neither of them love each other anymore so at an interview Liam tells the world that he likes someone else. Will he ever be able to be with the person he likes or will he have to deal with their decision, whatever it may be? Harry is falling for a girl he almost ran over with his car but will he get the courage to ask her out and will he be able to handle everything life throws at him? What happens when Louis changes his direction? Will it effect the band? The fans? Everything that's going on is confusing the poor Irish member who is completely in the dark. He can't sort anything out. Some of his band mates are keeping things from him and that's just making him more confused. And to make things worse someone he doesn't remember comes back in the picture. How can Niall handle everything when he can't talk to his band mates because they only confuse him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall's POV

"Hey Niall, how are you today?" Liam was leaning in my door way, watching me as I got dressed for the morning.

I had just woken up and wasn't really in the mood to talk so I grunted in response. I looked through my dresser but couldn't find any pants to wear so I sighed and pulled on some grey sweats and a lose fitted t shirt.

Liam chuckled at my lack of conversation. He shook his head and moved out of the doorway when I walked out of my room. He followed me down the hall and downstairs to the kitchen. I sat at the table and rubbed my eyes. The boys always gave me crap for looking and acting so childish, especially in the morning when I was half asleep.

"Want anything to eat, Nialler? Eggs, bacon, or pancakes?" Liam walked over to the fridge and looked inside.

"All of the above please." I yawned and rested my arms on the table.

Liam chuckled and got what he needed to make the food. He went to the cupboards and got out a few bowls. Usually Harry cooks but apparently he wasn't awake yet. I rested my forehead against my arms on the table. I must've dozed off because next thing I know the rest of the boys were sitting around the table eating the food sat in the middle.

Harry noticed me move first, "Hey Niall, you feeling alright? We tried waking you up for about five minutes but got no response so we just started eating..."

I nodded, "Just tired I guess... Hey did you leave any food for me?" I looked at the food and my mouth started watering at the smells. None of us but Harry and Zayn were very good at cooking. Liam is alright but not as good as the cooks at Nandos.

I ate my plate full of food in about two minutes. I ate until there wasn't anything left to eat. I took my plate to the sink and rinsed it off. It was Lou's day to do the dishes so I went to the living room and sat on the sofa, turning the television on and watching the game that was on.

Liam walked in about an hour later and sat next to me, "Hey Ni, we have an interview later today around 3ish so be ready by 2:30. You know how managment gets when we are running late."

Oh boy did I. I nodded and smiled slightly "Don't worry Li, I'll be ready."

With that he stood up and walked off. He was pretty tall and already ready for the day. His hair was wet, indicating he had taken a shower already. He wore a dark blue plaid shirt and a dark pair of pants. He didn't have any shoes on yet, no need with us being inside right now.

I watched another hour of television, Zayn had joined me sometime but I didn't really notice him. He was on his phone texting and didn't say anything to me when he had sat down. When I got bored of the T.V. I headed upstairs to take a shower.

We all had our own places to stay when we weren't on tour, other than our parent's houses, that we were welcome to stay at. They were all pretty big and issolated so fans wouldn't bother us. We were staying at the one that was just on the edge of London right now and it was hidden back in the trees. Each room had its own bathroom and there was one big bathroom that was at the end of the hall. I guessed Harry was in the big bathroom so I had to use my bathroom that was connected to my room.

I walked in my room and grabbed some blue jeans and my 'Go Large' t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom, making sure everything I needed was there before I got in the shower. I turned the water on and made sure it wasn't too warm or too cold. Once right, I took my clothes off and got in the shower.

I always thought best when I was in the shower. Occasionally I would sing but i always thought when I was away from distractions. Only today I was trying not to think.

But as always when I tried not to think I ended up thinking anyways. I didn't know what the interview was about, no one would tell me so why worry about it? Only I was worried. Usually the boys always told me what the interview was about. But this time I wasn't told a thing other than we all had to go to this interview. Everytime I asked what it was about Liam would change the subject. All the boys would avoid telling me and they tried to aviod me too, all week long.

I stood in the shower a little longer today, feeling the water run over my body. I must have been in there longer than I thought because I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Niall? You in here, mate?"

It was Harry. Harry never came in my room, let alone look for me when he knew I was probably in the shower.

"Uh... yeah, in the shower." I mumbled in response.

He opened the door and I heard him walk in and the door shut a few seconds later. I stood awkwardly in the shower. I knew he couldn't see me through the curtain but it was still weird for me. I was insecure about my body and the lads knew it. Harry was the one who ran around naked all the time, not caring what people thought. That must be nice for him. Everyone loved Harry...

Harry was quiet for a while then his voice filled the room, "Ni... Do you know what the interview is about?"

I looked down at the drain and watched the water drain, "No. No clue... I've been trying to find out all week but no one will tell me, not even Liam..."

I heard Harry sigh, "No one will tell me either. I hate it when they treat us like children just because we are the youngest. Well.... I guess we will find out at the interview then. See you in the car Niall. We leave in ten minutes."

With that I heard him leave and shut the door. He didn't know what the interview was about either? I thought he had known... Well I thought he would know because Liam knew and Harry and Liam were dating. There weren't suppose to be any secrets in a relationship. Well it wasn't my place to say anything about their relationship. They'd work it out if there was any problems...

I turned the water off in the shower and dried my hair with a towel then wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower. I walked over and slid my shirt on before putting my boxers and pants on. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I pulled a brush through my hair. Eh... it was good enough. I wasn't in the mood to fight with it today.

I walked down stairs and grabbed a bag of chips before meeting the rest of the lads in the car that waited for us. The driver started the car and we pulled away from the driveway and toward the interview.

I was sitting next to Harry and Liam was on the other side of him. They were holding hands but it didn't look like they enjoyed it very much. Zayn and Lou were in the seat across from us. Zayn was on his phone as always and Lou was looking at Liam with curiousity. All I knew was that I was confused and hungry.

When the car finally pulled into the tv station, we all piled out. There were fans everywhere. They yelled our names and screamed. We smiled and waved but were rushed into the building. The hair and make up people did what they wanted to us and we finally were called out onto the stage for the interview. We sat on the couches provided. Liam was closest to the host then Harry followed by Louis then Zayn and finally me.

"So boys, what brings you here today?" The host, Steph I think she told us to call her, asked.

Harry and I shrugged while Lou and Zayn looked at Liam who had a faint blush on his cheeks that only someone who really knew him would notice.

"Well... um... I need to tell everyone something..." Liam finally said.

My eyebrows furrowed. What would he have to tell people that would make him talk like that... he was always so strong with his words.

Steph and the rest of the lads looked at him. I moved on the couch so I could see him better.

Liam took a deep breath then sighed, "Well, everyone knows me and Harry have been dating for a few months... Well he wants to break up with me because Lou says he loves me..." He frowned and my mouth fell open in shock. They were splitting up because Harry cared more about Lou's feelings then his or Liam's. Li continued, "Well I don't love Lou, I think I like someone else..."


	2. What Now?

Liam's POV

I had set up the interview and only told Zayn what it was really about. I didn't tell Niall because it would only confuse him and he didn't know the truth and Harry had no clue what I was going to do. He didn't know I had feelings for someone else. All Harry ever cared about was Louis and his feelings. He didn't love me anymore no matter how many times he said he did, I know his feelings for me don't go farther than friendship love.

I felt bad everytime I avoided answering Niall whenever he asked what the interview was about. He was our little leprechaun and I hated seeing him confused. He'd try to hide it but I knew him and could tell he was really hurt and confused.

Well now here we are at the interview and everyone was looking at me. Time to tell them what was going on...

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, everyone knows me and Harry have been dating for a few months... Well he wants to break up with me because Lou says he love me..." I frowned but continued, "Well I don't love Lou, I like someone else..."

There was silence and then Harry stood up, "I never said I wanted to break up with you! I do love you. I love you more than anything in the world!"

I looked up at Harry as he stood over me and raised an eyebrow, "Haz, you don't have to keep lying to me or yourself. I know you have feelings for someone else. Those feelings are probably for Louis and you can't keep lying, its hurting you and me. "

I looked at Steph with an apologetic look on my face and she returned it with a sympathetic one one hers.

Harry ran his fingers through his curls and sighed, sitting back down. He looked down at the floor and stayed quiet.

"So who is this person you having feelings for? Is it another band member?" Steph asked after a moment of silence.

I looked up at her and smiled slightly, "I'm sorry but I don't know if the other person would want me to tell the whole world when they themselves don't even know yet."

She nodded in understandment, "Well whoever they may be, they are very lucky to have such a wonderful person fancy them. Well that's all the time we have for today. Thank you, One Direction for joining us today."

After the camera turned off, the boys all looked at me except Harry. He was still looking at the floor. I frowned and stood in front of him, "Hazza can you look at me please?"

"Don't call me that. Don't call me Haz or Hazza. This isn't over. We will be talking about this once we get home." Harry said, he stood up and walked out of the studio.

Louis shook his head and looked at me, "Thanks for telling the whole world I love you, Liam. That's just what I need." He stood up and walked after Harry.

This was going to be a long day.

I looked over at Zayn and Niall, the two left that weren't mad at me. Zayn nodded at me and followed after Louis and Harry without saying anything, leaving me alone with Niall.

Ni looked at me, confusion written all over his face. He was my best mate and I know I hurt him by keeping this from him. I usually told him everything but this was more complicated. This time the feelings I had, I couldn't share with him because it'd make things complicated for our friendship and the band.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Niall's Irish accent filled my ears and my knees went weak but I made myself remain standing. I couldn't break down, not yet.

I looked away from him and shook my head, "You shouldn't have to deal with my problems, Ni. I'm suppose to be able to handle them on my own. I'm Daddy Direction, remember?"

Niall sighed and stood before me, he used his hand to move my face so I was looking into his crystal blue eyes. God I loved those eyes. They could get you to tell him anything.

"Tell me what is going on right now, Liam."

"No..." I was almost whispering. I couldn't tell him.

"Now."

"No."

"LIAM TELL ME NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL QUIT THE BAND!"

I gasped. He wouldn't, would he? He loved the band. He loved singing. Singing was his life. He wouldn't actually quit the band...

I shook my head and crossed my arms. To my surprise he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. A few seconds later I heard murmurs on the other end.

"Hello Uncle Simon. Yeah I'm okay... Oh you saw the interview? Yeah Harry is fine. Actually I was calling about me quiting the band." Niall said with an eyebrow raised, his eyes never leaving mine.

My mouth was hanging open so I shut it quickly. He was actually going to leave the band!

Before I knew what was happening I was on top of Niall fighing to get the phone away from him. He was saying a bunch of swear words and pushing against my torso but I eventually got the phone away. I looked at the number and glared at him.

"You didn't call Simon."

He smirked at me and shook his head, "Nope."

"You were never going to leave the band."

"Why on Earth would I leave my best mates?"

I sighed and shook my head. Niall could drive me crazy at times.

"So Li, you going to kiss me or not?"

My eyes snapped back to his and I say the smirk on his face. He was kidding. I rolled off of him and looked at the ceiling. He stood up and bent over, offering his hand to help me up. I took it and we walked out to the car in silence.

The car ride home was awkwardly silent as well and full of tension. Harry never looked at me and Louis was up front in the passanger seat.

Once we got back to the house Niall ran to the kitchen, followed by Zayn who went upstairs to his room. No doubt to talk to some girl he met at a club. Louis went inside and disappeared, leaving me and Harry alone outside.

We got out of the car and Harry still wouldn't look at me.

I sighed, "Harry I'm sorry for what I said earlier at the interview. I should have spoken to you first but we bother know what I said was tru-"

My apology was cut off as Harry's lips crashed to mine. I was shocked at first but when I realized what was happening I stepped away from him.

"Harry, no. I don't love you and you don't love me. You love someone else. Why wont you admit it?" I looked into his emerald green eyes

Harry's eyes filled with tears and I pulled him into a hug. I rubbed his back gently until the tears stopped and he looked at me.

His voice cracked, "I-I guess you're r-right. I just needed to prove it to myself... That's why I kissed you just now... I guess this means we are over... I'll see you tonight at dinner."

Harry walked inside and I followed shortly after. Everyone was quiet and not talking much. All thrown off by the interview. I really should have told them. I stayed up in my room by myself most of the afternoon until an hour before dinner when there was a knock at my door.

"It's open." I said while looking at the ceiling of my bedroom.

I heard my door open and close then footsteps walking toward my bed. Someone sat on the edge of the bed. I looked over to see who it was.

"Oh hey Nialler, hows it going?"

"I'm alright, Li. Do you want to talk about what's going on or not? Who is it that you like anyways and why haven't you told me about them?" Niall looked at me with his eyes full of confusion.

I sighed and looked back at the ceiling, "Niall I don't want to talk about it. Nothing is going on that I can't handle. Managment already knows. It's not a problem with them but nothing will happen becase that person doensn't feel the same and I know that. I haven't told you because it doesn't matter. Just don't worry, Ni."

Niall shook his head, "You wont know if you never try to find out but since you don't want to go forward and try to be happy then I won't force the subject. But do you want to talk about the whole Harry-Louis-You thing?"

I shook my head. I sorta just wanted to be alone for a while.

"Okay well dinner is in about fourty five minutes. Be down there." Niall stood up and left the room.

I closed my eyes and soon enough I fell asleep thinking about what I was going to do about the situation I was in and what about my feelings for my best mate.


	3. What Have I Done?

Niall's POV

I left Liam's room after telling him that dinner was in about 45 minutes. I was thinking about the interview. Why didn't Liam tell me about the interview? Did he think I wouldn't approve whoever he liked? We were best mates, he should trust me... Or did I do something that lost his trust?

I walked into the kitchen and ran into Harry making us both stumble.

"Sorry, Haz." I mumbled and regained my balance.

Harry shrugged and leaned against the counter, "It's fine... Hey have you talked to Liam since the interview?"

I nodded and looked at Harry.

His eyes were roaming my face as if looking for something to show on it. I felt my cheeks heat up but I didn't know why. It was just Haz and we were only talking about Liam. They were just my mates.

"What?" I said getting self concious.

His eyes squinted, "I think it's you. You're who he likes."

I looked at him with wide eyes and doubled over in laughter. He was joking right? Liam didn't like me. We were just friends, nothing more.

Harry shook his head, "Never mind, just forget it. I'm not Liam so I wouldn't know who he likes."

I looked at him and nodded. He went back to finishing dinner. I sat down at the table and my thoughts began to wonder.

Was Harry right? Did Liam like me? No we were just best friends. Nothing else. Besides I didn't feel that way about him. He was more like a brother than anything and I'm just Niall. I'm nothing special. There is nothing special about me anyways. Liam could have anyone he wanted. He wouldn't want me.

But if we were just friends then why did he seem to look like he was freaking out when I joked with him and told him to kiss me after the interview. He might think I like him more than a friend. No he knows I was joking. Maybe I should go talk to him again...

"Dinner is ready!" Harry hollored so the others could hear him.

I stood up from the table and got a plate around as the other boys came down well minus Liam. Maybe he was talking to someone on the phone... I wont bother him.

I sat back down at the table and Zayn sat on my left with Louis on my right and Harry next to Lou. That left the seat between Zayn and Harry, where Liam should be sitting.

We all ate in silence then one by one we all headed to bed. I was the last to bed because it was my night to do the dishes. Liam had never ended up coming down for dinner so he was probably asleep.

I walked upstairs and knocked on his door lightly. There was no answer so I opened the door and peeked in.

Liam was wrapped up in his blankets in a ball. The look on his face was full of pain. I couldn't help but walk over to him. I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back gently. His face started to relax.

I started to stand up when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back down. My eyes widened but I didn't pull against them.

"Please, Ni, don't leave me..." Liam's voice was grogily and I couldn't say no to him.

I climbed in next to him and faced him. His arms never left my waist as I got comfortable in his bed.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I guess I didn't do anything wrong after all.


	4. Secrets?

Liam's POV

I woke up with my arms around something warm or was it someone?

I opened my eyes and saw a mess of blonde hair. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was Niall in my bed? Did he have a nightmare? That's usually why he ended up in my bed.

Niall rolled over in his sleep, he was now facing me with a faint smile on his lips. His breathing was steady which meant he was most likely still asleep.

I moved as carefully as I could so I wouldn't wake him. I slid my arms from his waist and slowly scooted back away from him on the bed. My eyes never leaving his face. As I moved away his smile turned down into a frown. His hand reached out blindly and found my wrist, his body curled into a ball and his hand gripping my wrist tightly.

Well so much for leaving before he woke up to avoid any awkwardness, unless...

I looked around and grabbed a small pillow from beside the bed. I removed Niall's fingers from around my wrist and put the pillow in its place.

I watched as Niall repositioned himself around the pillow and fell back into a comfortable slumber.

I slowly and quietly get out of bed and go to my dresser. I pull out some sweat pants and a loose t-shirt then walk to the bathroom. I change into the sweats and shirt then brush my teeth and hair. I gather my dirty clothes and walk out of the bath room. I put them in my dirty clothes hamper and glanced at Niall to make sure he was still asleep before leaving my room.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and made it to the fridge before I realised I wasn't alone in the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water then turned and faced the doorway of the living room.

"Well good morning, Mr. Payne."

\---

Harry's POV

I woke up hearing murmurs downstairs. I looked at the clock and groaned, pulling the sheets over my head.

I was not ready to be up at 8:30 in the morning.

I bet Louis was awake already and it wouldn't surprise me if Liam was up too. That's probably who was downstairs.

I snuggled down into my covers and got comfortable again. I focused on the voices downstairs.

One of them was definantly Liam's. I wonder if he is okay... He hadn't come down to dinner last night and I had checked on him before I went to my room after dinner..

*last night*

Dinner was over and the lads that had eaten put their dishes in the sink for Niall to do since it was his night for dish duty.

Louis and Zayn had gone upstairs already and I walked over to put my plate in the sink. I smiled at Niall and placed the plate in the sink then walked upstairs.

I stopped outside Liam's room and knocked lightly on his door. When I didn't get an answer I opened the door slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. I peeked inside and he was asleep so I shut his door and went to my room.

I got changed into sweat pants then heard Niall coming up the stairs. I peeked out my door and watched him open Liam's door slightly. I watched as he walked into the room and close the door. I waited about twenty minutes until I climbed back into my own bed and fell asleep.

*present day*

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get anymore sleep. I sat up, already wearing sweat pant and didn't bother putting on a shirt. Why bother? The lads had seen me completely naked before.

I walked downstairs and stopped at the bottom of them. I was looking at the back of a messy blonde head that didn't belong to Niall.

The hair was longer than Niall's and pulled up into a pony tail.

Who ever she was, was laughing at something Liam had said. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. With her sitting in that spot I could see her face.

She was attrative, not a single hint of make up on her face. It looked like she was just woken up and thrown her hair up in a pony tail before walking down here.

I must have been lost in thought because the next thing I know, Louis is standing next to me chuckling.

"Stop staring, mate. You might scare her off."

I punched his shoulder lightly and shook my head. "I wasn't staring. I was just-"

"Checking her out."

I shook my head again. It was no use arguing with Lou once he had his mind set on a thought that he believed was right.

I followed Louis into the kitchen and smiled at the girl who had been blushing since the moment she saw me.

I felt a warm breath on my ear, "Mate, you're shirtless and we have a guest."

I looked over my shoulder and came face to face with Liam. He took a step back and I shrugged.

"Who is she?" I asked, looking over at her. As she spoke with Louis, she kept glancing over at me.

"Her name is Perrie." Liam answered.

Of course he'd know.. He's Daddy Direction. He knew all.

"Did she stay with you last night after we all went to bed?"

"No, she was with Zayn last night."

Wait. Was she dating Zayn?


	5. Truth or dare?

Niall's POV

I woke up alone in Liam's bed just like I did any other time I stayed in his room. I rubbed my eyes and stretched before climbing out of the warm, comfortable bed and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

Louis, Harry, and Liam were already awake so I waved and walked over to the fridge. I grabbed the orange juice container and an apple then closed the fridge and looked at the table.

A blonde girl sat in Zayn's spot. She was cute but not my type. She looked too... modely..? Too perfect.

I smiled politely at the girl then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a cup. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and walked over to the table where Harry was talking to the girl, whoever she was.

Liam sat next to me and I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Who is the girl? And why is she here?"

I know I was probably being nosy but I wanted to know why she was here.

"She stayed with Zayn last night. I think they are just friends but I can't say for sure. Her name is Perrie." Liam shrugged.

I nodded and took a bite of my apple. My eyes drifted over the room and landed on a shirtless Harry talking to Perrie. She was blushing like crazy and her eyes kept moving down to his chest then back up to his eyes.

I shook my head and finished my apple. I sure hope she isn't dating Zayn, this would end badly if she was.

I turned to face the doorway when I heard footsteps coming.

Zayn walked in waved at all of us and smiled at Perrie.

Maybe they were dating....

Louis sat down in his seat at the table so Zayn pulled up an extra chair after making some toast. We all looked at each other then Zayn cleared his throat.

"Harry don't you think you should go put a shirt on? I'm sure Perrie doesn't mind if you're shirtless but I do."

Harry rolled his eyes but stood up and disappeared somewhere upstairs.

I looked over at Zayn, "So are you and Perrie seeing each other?"

I watched as Zayn choked on a piece of his toast and Liam quickly took my orange juice and handed it to Zayn to wash down the toast.

Once he could breathe again he shook his head, "No Ni, she's just a friend."

"A friend you brought over after everyone went to bed last night. A friend you shared a bed with."

"You and Liam share a bed all the time. Does that mean something is going on between you two?"

I shook my head. Nothing was going on between me and Liam.

I saw a smirk cross Zayn's face and looked at him confused. He tilted his head toward Liam ever so slightly. My gaze followed and landed on Liam who had his head down but you could still see the faint blush on his cheeks.

Liam stood up and excused himself from the table then disappeared in the house somewhere.

Zayn looked at me with the smirk still plastered on his face.

I looked at him confused, "What?"

He just shook his head and muttered something about me being clueless and left the room with Perrie.

I looked over at Louis who had been strangely quiet the whole time. He was looking at me, his eyes squinted slightly as if looking for something specific.

I sighed and threw my hands up in the air.

Everyone was acting so weird!

I stood up and left the room. I went outside in the back yard where the pool was. It wasn't swimming weather so I picked up my soccer ball from by the back door and kicked it around for a while before I heard the door close.

I looked over to see who had walked out and saw Harry walking toward me.

"Hey mate, we were going to play a game and wanted to know if you would like to join us."

I nodded and we walked back over to the door. I put the ball back where I got it and walked through the door after Harry.

The rest of the band was already around the coffee table along with Perrie.

She still hadn't left yet?

I sat between Louis and Harry which put me directly across from Liam. I had no clue what game we were playing but whatever it was had to be better than kicking the ball around outside by myself.

"So what are we playing?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Truth or dare." Harry answered with a smirk on my face.

Oh God maybe I was better off by myself outside.

"So Niall, truth or dare?" Louis asked me.

Oh good, Lou never did any outrageous dares.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dump a glass of water over Zayn's head."

I laughed and nodded. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen and returned with the biggest glass we had full of water and dumped it over the complaining Zayn's head.

I sat back down and placed the cup on the coffee table.

I looked over at Liam and asked, "Truth or dare, Li?"

He looked down and muttered, "Truth."

Harry sighed and muttered under his breath, "Always taking the safe way out..."

I ignored Harry and continued on with my question, "This person you like, is it a girl or a boy?"

Liam looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine and answered, "I thought you weren't going to push it. But to answer you it's a guy."

I nodded and looked down at my hands in my lap. I felt bad for going back on my word but it was bugging me that he wasn't talking to me about it. We were best friends. We told eachother everything.

I zoned out while the others continued with the game until it was once again my turn to be asked something.

"Niall, truth or dare?" Zayn looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Truth."

"Alright, what did you and Liam do last night in his room?"

I frowned and felt my face smash up in confusion. Liam and I hadn't done anything but sleep last night.

"We slept. He was asleep and he looked like he was having a nightmare and he asked me to stay in there and not to leave him so I stayed."

Zayn nodded then shrugged.

I turned to Harry, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he grinned widely causing me to chuckle a bit.

I thought of what I should make him do then remembered Perrie was still here.

"I dare you to kiss Perrie for at least 30 seconds but no full on snogging. No one wants to see that."

Perrie's cheek were turning red and she looked over at Zayn as if he was going to save her but he just shook his head and smiled.

Harry nodded and faced Perrie. He put his hand on her cheek and his lips met hers. It was a simple kiss, just as I told them it had to be. They pulled away once Louis called time.

Perrie looked down at her lap as her blush faded.

I smiled, satisfied with myself. I stood up and told everyone I was going to get some snacks. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets.

I was pulling down a bag of sour cream and onion chips when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

Must be one of the lads doing a dare they were given.

I felt soft lips on the back of my neck that sent shivers through my entire body.

The arms left my waist and I waited a few seconds then turned around to see who had sent those shivers through my body but my eyes met an empty kitchen.


	6. Harry's Secret part one

Harry's POV

We wrapped up the game around two in the afternoon. Niall was acting weird and the other lads just weren't as interested after playing the game for a few hours. Everyone was out of good dares and no one would pick truth. Perrie said she had to leave, something about her band having to record a song.

I was currently in my room, listening to my iPod since no one wanted to hang out. I was listening to Free Fallin' - John Mayer

She's a good girl, loves her mamma 

Loves Jesus and America too, 

She's a good girl, crazy bout Elvis 

Loves horses and her boyfriend too, yeh yeh... 

Maybe I could find a girl like this....

It's a long day. livin' in Reseda 

There's a free way running through the yard 

I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her 

I'm a bad boy for breaking her heart 

But I wouldn't break her heart...

And I'm free, 

Free fallin, fallin, 

And I'm free, 

Free fallin, fallin 

That's it Style's time to go out and do something with the rest of the day.

All the vampires, walkin' through the valley 

They move west down Ventura Blvd. 

And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows 

And the good girls are home with broken hearts.

I turned off my iPod and grabbed my phone beside me. I made my way downstairs where Louis was sitting on the couch with a notebook and pencil in his hands.

"Hey Boo, I'm going out. I have my phone so call if you need anything."

"Alright, have fun. Don't break too many hearts." Louis said without looking up from his notebook.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door after grabbing my keys. I hopped in my car and made my way into town. I turned the radio on so I wasn't sitting in silence.

Telling me the chances I blew up

Or whatever you call it,

Switch the number to my phone

So you never could call it,

Don't need my name on my shirt,

You can tell it I'm ballin.

Swish, what a shame could have got picked

Had a really good game but you missed your last shot

So you talk about who you see at the top

Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.

Phantom pulled up valet open doors

Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for

Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take

That little piece of shit with you.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

What is it with love songs today? God everytime I try and listen to music-

I slammed on the breaks and my car came to a screaching stop. My eyes were looking at a face of a terrified girl that seemed frozen in front of my car.

When did she step out onto the road? How did she end up in front of my car? I almost hit her!

I quickly got out of my car and ran up to her. I ignored the honks from the cars behind me. I took her face in my hands and looked at her. She was in shock.

I helped her to the passenger side of my car and buckled her in then ran around to the drivers side and got in. I started driving again, glancing over at her every couple seconds.

She had dirty blonde hair, she was slim and she looked terrified.

"Um... Ar-are you alright?" I asked her as I drove around.

No you dumb twat, she's scared shitless.

She nodded her head.

I bit my lower lip and turned back toward the house the lads and I were staying at.

"Err... do you want to listen to the radio?"

She looked over at me and nodded then her hand moved toward the dials and she changed it until one of the bands songs came on. Tell Me A Lie and it was almost over.

As you break my heart again this time

Tell me I'm a screwed up mess

That I never listen, listen

Tell me you don't want my kiss

That you need your distance, distance

Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight

Spare me what you think and tell me a lie

Well you're the charming type

That little twinkle in your eye

Gets me every time.

I joined in at my part and saw her eyes widen as she realized just who she was in the car with.

And well there must've been a time

I was a reason for that smile

So keep in mind

As you take what's left of you and I

Tell me I'm a screwed up mess

That I never listen, listen

Tell me you don't want my kiss

That you need your distance, distance

Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight

Spare me what you think and tell me a lie

(Oh, oh, oh)

Tell me a lie

(Oh, oh, oh)

Tell me a lie

(Oh, oh, oh)

Tell me a lie!

Tell me I'm a screwed up mess

That I never listen, listen

Tell me you don't want my kiss

That you need your distance, distance

Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight

Spare me what you think and tell me a lie

Tell me a lie!

Tell me a lie!

Tell me a lie!

Tell me a lie!

When the song finished she was staring at me with wide eyes. They were blue and that reminded me of Louis for some reason. I parked the car in the drive way of the house so I could look at her without worrying about crashing.

"Hello, I'm Harry Styles in case you haven't figured that out yet."

She continued staring.

"And what is your name?"

"K-Kayla..." she stuttered quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kayla. I'm sorry for almost running you over earlier but why did you run out in front of my car?"

She looked down and frowned. It took me a few seconds to realize she was crying.

I moved her face up to look at me, "Kayla whatever it is, you can tell me."

She wiped her face and took a deep breathe, "I was running away from my step father."


	7. Harry's Secret part two

Harry's POV

"I was running away from my step father." Kayla whispered.

I frowned in confusion, "Why were you running from your step father?"

"He... He abuses me."

"What do you mean? He physically abuses you?"

She nodded and looked down.

"Well then you're not going back home. I can't let you go back and be abused..." I checked my phone and saw the time, "Come on it's almost dinner time. I have to go inside before the lads wonder where I am."

"But what about me?" Kayla looked up at me with sad blue eyes.

I frowned and bit my lower lip. Maybe I could sneak her in and she could stay in my room... That's the only option I had right now.

"Come on, I'll sneak you in. You can stay in my room and then tell me everything that happened when we get a chance to talk."

She nodded and got out of the car. I locked the car and we walked to the back door. I peeked around inside and made sure none of the lads were in the kitchen or living room.

Once it was all clear I motioned for Kayla to follow me up the stairs and to my room. I opened the door and let her walk in. My room was the cleanest of the lads' rooms. I had a thing about keeping things clean especially my bedroom.

Kayla looked around my room then sat on the bed, "Thank you Harry. For not making me go back."

I nodded and heard one of the lads call my name from their room.

I smiled at Kayla, "I'll see you after dinner. Try not to make any noise, okay?"

Kayla nodded and settled on my bed. I shut the door and walked down the hall to Louis' room.

"Hey Lou, you called me?"

I opened his bedroom door to find Louis sitting on the end of his bed looking at me in his doorway.

"Yeah, I thought I heard you talking to someone... Did you bring someone back with you?" He looked at me with his aqua blue eyes.

I bit my lip once again, that was becoming a bad habit. I should stop it...

"Erm... No I was... Talking on the phone..." I shrugged.

Lou looked at me with an eyebrow raised like he didn't completely believe me but shrugged it off.

Thank God he didn't push it. That was a close one.

\--

Louis' POV

I may be the funny one and the one who doesn't take things seriously but I do notice things.

Everyone's always like "Oh Lou won't care." or "Lou will be fine with that, no need to ask him."

I have opinions too. Just because I don't always act like it doesn't mean I don't like making my own choices.

I goof around a lot, yeah but that doesn't mean I don't see things and lately I'm seeing a lot of things.

Something's going on with Liam and Niall or well at least Liam. Niall is completely clueless. Harry might like Perrie, I'm still not sure about that... but I do know that Harry has a secret he is keeping. I will find out. I don't like not knowing my best lads secrets.

It's Detective Tommo time.


	8. Can't Avoid Forever

Niall's POV

It's been three days since the interview and ever since the game of Truth or Dare, Liam has been avoiding me. I've sat in my room every night wondering what I could have done to make him avoid me and I've come up with pretty much nothing. The only thing I can think of is me asking about his crush... but he wouldn't be upset enough to avoid me would he? I needed to find out.

I left my room and walked down the hall to Liam's door. I knocked on his door and waited.

I could hear him walking in his room. He opened his door with a smile but it dropped when he saw me, "Oh hey, Niall."

"Uh.. Hey, Liam. I had a question..."

"What is it?"

I frowned, usually he invited me to come into his room... All well...

"Why are you avoiding me?" I moved so he had to look at me.

He tried to look everywhere except at me but he didn't have a choice so he sighed, "I'm not."

I shook my head, "You are so. Ever since the game of Truth or Dare yo-"

"Niall, I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy. Kinda like I am right now so... If that's all you were wondering could I go back to what I was doing?" He looked at me like he was annoyed with me and that hurt. It hurt me and I had to fight back tears.

I looked down and shook my head then mumbled, "No... That's all. I'm sorry I bothered you, it wont happen again.

"Good." was all he said before shutting the door with me still standing outside of it.

I look up at the closed door finally letting the tears fall down my cheeks. I wiped my cheeks, still crying as I made my way back to my room and curled up on my bed.

My best friend hated me. That's all I could think about and it had to be true, why else would he be avoiding me and denying it?

\--

Lou's POV

Liam had made Niall cry, that's just something you don't ever do. I mean come on it was Niall, he wasn't meant to cry. He was meant to laugh and eat all the food in his sight. It broke my heart whenever Niall cried.

I watched as Liam had shut the door in Niall's face and as Niall wiped the tears away but they just kept coming. I was standing inside my room peeking out my door. Niall went into his room and I quietly left my room.

I walked down the hall and stopped outside Niall's room, his door was closed but you could still hear his quiet sobs coming from inside.

Maybe I should check on him... He could probably use a friend right but Liam needs to be spoken too... He needs to explain exactly why he is avoiding Nialler.

I shook my head and walked to Liam's room. I didn't bother knocking, I threw open his door and walked inside.

"Hey! What happened to privacy?!" Liam shouted.

"You can have privacy once you explain since when has it been right to make Niall and why are you avoiding him? You guys use to be inseperatable, what happened?" I glared at him.

His face softened and he looked down at the ground sheepishly, "Niall's... crying...?"

"Yes you twat, you made him cry. Congratulations idiot."

He looked up at the door as if he wanted to leave but he stayed where he was.

"So answer my questions, Liam."

Liam shook his head, "It's never been okay to make Ni cry..."

I scoffed, that much has always been obvious, "And the rest?"

"I'm not avoiding him..." Li whispered.

"Yes you are. You have been basically since the interview."

He shook his, refusing to answer.

I groaned and pulled my fingers through my hair, "Just answer the question, Payne!"

Liam's head snapped up once I used his last name, "I don't want to, Louis! I don't want avoid him but I need to! I have to!"

I looked at him, my eye brows furrowing in confusion, "Why do you have to avoid him, Liam?"

He looked down and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say, Li?"

He shook his head and avoided looking at me. I walked over and bent down so he had to look at me without a choice.

"LiLi, you know you can tell me anything. I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to. I'm just worried about you and Ni. Ni is completely clueless and hurting. I know something is going on with you and it includes Niall."

Liam glanced at me with tears in his eyes, "You really wont tell anyone?"

I shook my head, "I promise."

He nodded and stayed quiet for a bit then whispered just loud enough for me to hear him, "I-I like Niall.."

My eyes widened and my heart broke a little bit, yes I did still like Liam but he liked Niall and Niall was hurting because of Liam. I needed to do something to make them happy...

"You wont tell anyone will you? Please don't tell anyone." Liam looked at me with pleading eyes.

I looked at him and sighed, "I told you I wouldn't tell anyone so I won't but you can't avoid him forever."


	9. Anger Problems

Niall's POV

It's been two days since Liam shut the door in my face. Nothing has really changed. Liam and I don't really talk much, in all honesty he has been avoiding me more. We were currently on our way to an interview. Paul was driving and Liam was riding shot gun. Louis and Harry were sitting across from me and Zayn in the back of the vehicle.

"So Niall... Anything new going on?" Louis asked as I looked up from my phone.

I shrugged and shook my head. Well nothing other than my best mate ignoring me for no reason at all but I wasn't going to tell Lou that. I wasn't going to tell anyone that. I looked over at Harry. He had been rather quiet lately, ever since Perrie left really. Maybe they were seeing eachother. Well good for him.

The rest of the ride was quiet. We pulled up to the interview and hopped out of the vehicle. There were fans like normal and I wasn't really in the mood to sign or visit the fans but I forced a smile and waved to the fans and signed somethings. After that Paul herded us into the building and the hair and make up people dragged us to the chairs.

Today the girl doing my make up and hair was named Bliz. She wore a simple white t shirt with the studios logo on it with some blue jeans on under a black apron thing that hung from her waist. I never did ask what that thing was. She was busying herself, looking for something to match my skin tone and wouldn't have it look way off. I heard her mumbling cuss words and I chuckled softly. All make up people had difficult times with that.

Bliz didn't talk much as she did my make up and hair. I never really understood why they made us wear make up. I mean, we sang about how girls didn't have to wear make up and here we were getting make up put on before a television interview. It made no sense to me but whatever made management happy. Bliz didn't touch my hair, apparently she liked it or that's what I got from the mumbling she did before she left me alone.

We still had about fifteen minutes before the show started and the only one still getting their make up done was Louis. I got up and went to look for the rest of the boys. I went to the waiting room they had set us up with and found Zayn smiling about something on his phone. I wanted to ask him what was up but didn't want to ruin his mood by talking like I seemed to be doing to everyone else whenever I spoke or was around. I left before he noticed I was there.

Harry and Liam hadn't been in the room so I went to find them. I walked down a hallway that either led outside or backstage. I walked toward the door that led outside and opened it. Harry and Liam were by the fence that surrounded the back of the building where we kicked around a ball one other time we were here. I slowly closed the door so they wouldn't notice I had come out. I know it's wrong to easedrop but I wanted to know why they had come out here and why they were whispering by the fence. I slowly and quietly made my way towards them, I pulled out my phone and pretended to mess around on it in case they noticed me so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Oh great now I sounded like one of those spies in those movies Louis is always watching.

When I got close enough to hear their conversation I stopped and leaned against the fence lightly but not enough to make noise.

"Harry, listen to me please just listen okay?"

I heard a sigh come from Harry but continued looking at my phone.

"Fine, I'll listen but I know you like him."

Wait, Harry knows who Liam likes? I moved my free hand to my thoat. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I thought I was Liam's best friend. That he told me everything. Sure we've been distant the last week or so but I was still his best friend right? I shook my head and listened to their conversation again.

"Ugh! Harry nothing is going to happen. He only likes me as a friend. As a friend only. Nothing more."

"So I am right! You do like him!"

"No. Wait. What?"

"Oh my God! I was right! You do like-"

My phone fell out of my hand and their head shot my way as I bent down to pick up my phone.

"-Niall.... what are you doing out here?" Harry looked at me with curiousity.

I looked at him then over at Liam who had wide eyes. My mind raced to come up with an excuse.

"Uh... They sent me out here to get you. The interview is about to start." I sighed inside in relief.

Harry pulled out his phone and checked the time before shoving it back in his pocket and heading toward the door, "Yeah we don't want to be late for all the questions Liam's going to be getting about this mysterious person he likes."

I felt my heart beat a little quicker. Why did it do that? I don't like Liam more than a friend but it hurt that he wouldn't tell me who the person was. I mean if I were in his position I'd tell him who I liked. We were suppose to be best friends for Christ's sake!

Liam followed Harry inside without turning around to see if I was following like he usually did. After they were inside, I walked inside and found my way back to back stage. It wasn't really even a normal interview. The show was going to spend the whole hour 'getting to know the real One Direction' so it was an interview in a way and in another way it wasn't. I knew most of it would be about the whole Larry thing and most questions would be about and answered by Liam and Harry. Why was I even in the band? It isn't like I'm important or anything. Sure I have some solos but nothing like the rest of the lads. I'm never asked any questions at the interviews. Why did I even go to the interviews anyways?

I clenched my fists at my sides as What Makes You Beautiful started playing which was our cue to walk on stage and take our seats. Harry sat at the far end of the couch and Liam sat next to him followed by Zayn, Louis, and then me. I'm always at the end, always. I tried smiling but I'm sure it looked fake. I put my clenched fists in my lap hoping it didin't look weird. We all faced the lady who was going to do the interview.

"Welcome, One Direction to our show. My name is Karen Heartworth but just call me Kare or Karen." She gave all of us a warm, welcoming smile that all the lads returned but mine was forced. I still didn't see why I was here.

The interview started off with typical question like how everyone was today and what kind of music did we have in store for everyone and who was the best cook. Blah blah blah. As the interview dragged on I got more and more confused and upset. I was confused because I didn't know why I was there, I hadn't answered a single question and the whole Liam thing was confusing me too. I was getting upset because of the Liam thing and the fact that there was no point in me being here at all.

"So who is single?" Karen asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

We all raised our hands. Oh yippie I got to answer a question by raising my hand, my life is complete. Please note the sarcasm.

Karen focused in on Harry and Liam, "So it's true. Lirry is over?"

Liam looked over at Harry, signaling him to answer the question. Harry took the cue and smiled at Karen.

"Yes Liam and I split up once we got home after that interview where he stated we didn't love each other anymore. Turns out we didn't." He chuckled awkwardly, he must still having some feelings towards Liam still. "But we are still best friends and tell each other everything."

Hearing that I reclenched my fists. So Harry replaced me as Liam's best friend? Well great for them! I didn't need Liam as my best friend anyways.

Karen smiled and looked at Liam, "So you said you're still single. Is it safe to assume you've told that person you like how you feel and you guys are taking it slow?"

"Actually I haven't told them about my feelings for them." Liam chuckled softly.

No he hasn't told anyone but the rest of the freaking band and I'm all alone in the fucking dark! I bet Zayn knows and it wouldn't surprise me if Louis knows also. God I am all alone here aren't I?

"Oh you haven't told them? Is the person male or female?" Karen's voice was full of curiousity.

I looked down at my red high top converse. I could feel my face gettting red like it did everytime I was upset.

"It's a boy and no I haven't told him. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh! Is it another member of the band?"

"Actu-"

I stood up and walked off the stage. I couldn't sit around and hear his answer. I didn't know if they even noticed I was gone. I didn't hear anyone coming after me so I guess no one noticed I'd left. I walked back down the hallway I had earlier and walked outside. I walked over to a corner and sat back against the building, leaning my head against the fence. I was mad enough to hit something but I wasn't one to be violent so instead I started crying.

I cried because I was mad and frustrated and completely confused. I cried because I had lost my best friend. I had lost Liam. I had to see him everyday but we hardly ever talked anymore. I cried because Harry knew something about Liam that I didn't know. I cried because I was afraid to be alone and right now I felt like I was alone.

"Nialler..."

I jumped when I heard someone say my name. I thought no one noticed that I had left. I was sure no one had followed me. I wiped my eyes and looked up to see Liam standing by the door, looking at me with worry filled eyes. I sighed and looked down, wiping my face again. Liam walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Why aren't you in there talking about whoever it is you like?" I said with a weak voice.

He looked over at me, "Because my best friend is out here crying."

I scoffed. I wasn't his best friend. That much was clear. Harry had replaced me.

I saw Liam's face harden slightly and his eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

Oh so many ways I could answer that. For one he was keeping a big secret from me when I tell him everything. For two Harry and I'm sure the rest of the lads knew what that secret was. Three I was beyond confused and Liam avoiding me wasn't helping either.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just go back inside and fininsh the interview. I'm sure they are missing you more than me right now."

"I'm not going back without you."

"Liam, please, just go back. They don't need me for the interview. They probably didn't even notice I was gone until you left."

Liam sighed and ran his hands through my hair, confirming that my thought was correct. I laughed rather harshly, I knew they wouldn't notice. We sat in silence for a little bit until his voice broke it.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you and not hanging out much lately."

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Ni. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

I looked over at him and studied his face before answering, "Tell me who you like. Harry knows and I'm sure Louis and Zayn do too but I'm completely clueless."

Liam stayed quiet and looking at the ground infront of him. I shook my head, knowing he wasn't going to answer me.

"You know what Liam? Forget it. Go inside. They are probably looking for you."

Liam stood up and I thought he was going to listen to me and go back inside but he bent down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. He dragged me inside ignoring my colorful language and protests. He pulled me on stage and looked at Karen, he asked if the camera was still rolling and she confirmed it was. I kept trying to pull away from him so I could get outside but the boy was strong. He looked over at me with a face that told me I wasn't going to get away if I kept fighting him so I gave up and just stood there.

He let go of my arm and I turned to run off stage but his hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back to face him. His other hand cupped my jaw, forcing me to look at him. His face moved towards mine and before I knew what was happening, Liam's lips were on mine.


	10. Harry's Roomate

Harry's POV

(morning before the interview)

I opened my eyes and they met a head of dirty blonde hair. I blinked my eyes a few times before remembering it was Kayla. The girl who had been staying with me for the past five days. She was snoring lightly and had herself wrapped up in a tight ball while hugging a pillow to her chest.

I climbed out of the bed as quietly as I could and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a white t shirt, a pair of beige jeans, some boxers and white socks. I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door quietly. I stripped down and jumped in the shower before turning on the water, biting my lip hard to keep from yelping as cold water hit me. I washed up and made sure the shampoo didn't get into my eyes. Once finished, I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist then grabbed another one to dry my hair. I got dressed then walked back into my room.

Kayla was sitting up on the bed with a frightened look on her face until she saw me and smiled.

"Hey Kayla, how are you?" I asked gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She ran her fingers through her bed hair, trying to get it untangled, once she realized that wouldn't work she sighed and gave up. I chuckled and grabbed a brush from the dresser then moved behind her and began brushing her hair gently. She smiled at this and answered my question.

"I'm okay. I was just scared that, you know, he would get me..." Her voice dropped into a whisper at the end of the sentence.

I stopped brushing her hair and wrapped my arms around her protectively to show her that he couldn't touch her. It had taken me four days to get her to tell me about her step father and how he abused her and it hadn't only been beating her.

*flashback to the fourth night*

"Kayla, why did your father beat you?" I asked as I handed her the food that I had brought up here after the lads had went to their rooms for the night, they still didn't have any clue that I had Kayla in my room.

"He's not my father." She had almost growled and took the food from me, eating it quickly. She had had a big appetite ever since she'd been staying here. As if she didn't get fed at home.

I looked at her more closely than I had before. She had dirty blonde hair that went just pass her shoulders, blue eyes that looked like they could be a light shade of green if caught in the right light, she had a slender body and she was wearing a pair of my sweats and the shirt she had on when I had almost hit her with my car. I had washed her shirt by now of course.

"Sorry. Why did your step father beat you?" I added emphasis on the word 'step'.

She finished her food and looked over at him, "Thank you, for the food and letting me stay here Harry.."

I nodded and gave her a lopsided smile.

She smiled back at me then continued, "About seven years ago my mother married him and everything seemed to be going fine at first. He and my mom seemed to be in love and his son and I were getting along great. But almost four years ago it all changed. I was about to turn fourteen years old and his son said he'd take me to the mall to buy my friend a birthday present. Well on the way there a truck driver lost control and smashed the drivers side of the car. My step brother was killed on impact and I was lucky to be alive. My step father blamed me for the accident. If I hadn't needed the present his son would still be alive. The abuse started after that. It started with him hitting me and slapping me but then he would sneak into my room and... make me do things..."

I looked at her in complete shock, her face was expressionless but there were tears in her eyes. I wrapped her in a hug and she barried her face into my neck. She started crying and I rocked her gently in my arms until she had fallen asleep.

*end of flashback*

Kayla smiled up at me, "So Harry, what's on your agenda today?"

I smiled at how easily she could change from a gloomy subject to a completely normal one. She was really easy to talk to also which I found attrative... Wait no Harry you can not find her attractive. You're just helping her and she'll end up leaving soon anyways. No need to start crushing on her.

"Well the lads and I have this interview thing we have to go to. They are doing an hour long show on 'Getting to know the real One Direction' it'll be interesting. Probably lots of questions having to do with Liam and whoever this mystery person he likes is..." I trailed off, feeling a slight ache in my chest. Yeah, I still had feelings for Liam.

"Well I don't want to keep you waiting. It's already..." she looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand next to her, "11:34AM. Better get going."

I nodded, "You're right. Liam will be ye-"

"HARRY GET YOUR CURLY HEAD DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Kayla covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh as I finished my sentence.

"-lling for me to get downstairs..."

She giggled and I stood up.

"I'll see you after the interview, Harry."

"I'll see you soon Kayla." I bent down and kissed her cheek before walking out of my room and shutting my door.

I started walking down the hall when I heard a door open, I turned to see who it was and came face to face with Kayla. She lifted her had, showing me a light blue blazer. I took it then looked back at her.

"Thank you, Kayla." I whispered so the lads wouldn't hear me downstairs.

She nodded and turned back to walk to my room. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. My lips meeting hers and kissed her. I could feel her hesitate but soon she returned the kiss. We jumped apart when we heard someone clear their throat.

We looked over at a smirking Louis. Kayla was blushing deeply and ran off too my room. I looked down at the carpet, it had a nice pattern....

Louis chuckled and took my arm, pulling me downstairs into the vehicle where everyone was waiting. I spent the whole ride looking at the floor of the vehicle, thinking about Kayla and ignoring the boys around me.

We arrived at the television station and greeted fans, signed somethings then went to hair and make up. The guy did my make up and hair. The second he let me out of the chair I ran my hand through my hair and heard him grumble something about 'stupid famous pop star' but saw Liam standing over by the dressing room.

I grabbed Liam's arm and pulled him out the back door to the fenced in back so I could talk to him about a hunch I had. He didn't argue but he did look at me with confusion filling his eyes when I finally stopped dragging him with me.

"What is it, Harry?"

I licked my lips and sighed, running my hand through my hair, " I think I know who you like."

Liam's face immediately went blank, "No you don't. Nobody does."

"Liam just listen to me okay? It's obvious. You are so protective over Niall," I stopped to see his reaction. He flinched slightly but it was so quick that I could have imagined it. I continued, "and ever since the interview you've done everything possible to avoid him. It's like you're too afraid to be around him. You and him are best mates and then all of a sudden you just avoid him? Something doesn't add up. I believe you like him. Hell, you probably even love him!"

Liam looked down then back up, his chocolate brown eyes meeting my green ones, "Harry, listen to me please just listen okay?"

I sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'll listen but I know you like him."

I saw his fists clench at his sides, "Ugh! Harry nothing is going to happen. He only likes me as a friend. As a friend only. Nothing more."

A smirk grew on my face, "So I am right! You do like him!"

"No. Wait. What?" His face scrunched up in confusion which only made my smirk grow into a huge grin.

"Oh my God! I was right! You do like-"

My words were cut off when I heard something hit the ground. Liam and I looked over to see Niall picking up his phone.

"-Niall... what are you doing out here?" I looked at him, curious to know if he had hear our whole conversation.

Niall looked between me and Liam, "Uh... They sent me out here to get you. The interview is about to start."

I pulled out my phone and checked the time then walked toward the door, "Yeah we don't want to be late for all the questions Liam's going to be getting about this mysterious person he likes."

We walked inside and waited back stage until we heard What Makes You Beautiful start playing which was the cue for us to walk on stage. I sat by the interviewer and Liam took the seat next to me and the rest of the boys filled the couch.

The interview started off with the young interviewer introducing herself as Karen and then the typical questions we get at every interview. Liam and I answering most of the questions until we got to the relationship questions.

"So who is single?" Karen asked.

We all raised our hands, answering her question. Her eyes landed on me and Liam.

"So it's true. Lirry is over?"

I looked over at Liam who was already looking at me, waiting for me to answer. I looked over at Karen and smiled, "Yes Liam and I split up once we got home after that interview where he stated we didn't love each other anymore. Turns out we didn't." I chuckled awkwardly, feeling that hurt in my chest again, "But we are still best friends and tell each other everything."

Karen looked over at Liam, "So you said you're still single. Is it safe to assume you've told that person you like how you feel and you guys are taking it slow?"

"Actually I haven't told them about my feelings for them." Liam chuckled softly.

"Oh you haven't told them? Is the person male or female?" Karen asked curiously. All eyes were on Liam but of course all the lads knew it was a guy.

"It's a boy and no I haven't told him. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh! Is it another member of the band?"

"Actu-" Liam glanced down at where Niall was and frowned, "ally I'll be right back..." He stood up and walked off stage.

Karen seemed flustered so she turned to the camera that was still rolling, "We will be right back with more One Direction right after these messages."

Well that was weird... I looked down the seats and noticed Niall was gone. That must be why Liam ran off stage. I looked over at Louis who looked at me with a smirk, I knew he would want to talk to me about Kayla when we got home. I stuck my tongue out at him then looked over at Zayn who was playing with his phone.

Karen looked up from her notes and sighed then faced the camera, "Welcome back, we are here with One Direct-"

Karen was cut off by shouts off stage. We all looked over to see Liam dragging Niall on stage, he looked at Karen and asked if the camera was rolling and she confirmed that it was. Niall kept trying to get free from Liam's grasped but kept failing so he gave up. When Liam finally let go of Niall's arm, it looked like Niall was going to bolt for it but Liam grabbed his should. He spun Niall around so they were facing each other, Liam cupped Niall's jaw in his hand and moved his face closer to Niall's.

Liam kissed Niall. On National television.


	11. More Than One

Liam’s POV

I cupped Niall’s cheek and moved my face towards his slowly until my lips met his. This is what I’ve wanted to happen since, well, forever. Yeah, I dated Harry and I had loved him but I’d always had a soft spot for Niall. How could you not? I mean, have you seen him? He’s perfect with his bleached blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He’s so innocent.

As my lips pressed against his gently, he shivered slightly and it felt like my world was perfect. Nothing could bring us down or harm us, we could handle anything. But it all ended too soon. Niall stepped away breaking the kiss. My lips suddenly felt lonely without his. My hand fell from where it had been on his face and it reached out to find his soft skin again but failed. I opened my eyes and the look on his face broke my heart.

—

Niall’s POV

What the hell was happening?! Liam had pulled me back on stage then kissed me?! What the hell?!

I stepped away from him, breaking contact with him. My hand flew to my lips and my eyes where wide with surprise. Liam opened his eyes and hurt immediately filled them when he looked at me. It all started to fall into place. He was the one in the kitchen. The one that sent shivers through me when kissed the back of my neck!

My eyes widened a bit more with each thought. I had began stepping back from Liam without realizing it. The hurt in his eyes growing with each step I took. I was in shock, absolute shock. Wait, does this mean I’m the one Liam likes?

I looked away from Liam, I couldn’t handle seeing the hurt in his eyes any longer, and quickly walked back to my spot on the couch. I looked down at my shoes and watched, out of the corner of my eye, Liam walk back to his spot with his head down. I could feel the tension in the room.

Karen cleared her throat but her voice still broke whe she spoke, “So… it’s Ni-Niall? The per-person you like is Niall?”

My cheeks heated up, no doubt I was blushing. My heart was beating quickly and Liam’s voice didn’t help slow it down at all.

"That is correct." Liam muttered.

"Okay one last question, what is going to happen now?"

"No idea."

"Well thank you, One Direction, for that…. eventful… time we shared. Hope to visit with you again sometime." Karen said and the camera turned off. She hurried off stage, not wanting to see what happened next.

We all sat there, not wanting to be the first to make a move. I continued to look at my shoes even more confused then I had been all week. If Liam liked me then why did he avoid me? Why did he like me that way anyways? Why had he told Harry? Why didn’t Harry tell me when he found out?

"Who all knew?" I asked without looking up.

I felt Louis tense beside me followed by Liam’s soft whisper that I could barely hear, “I only told Louis. Harry assumed my feelings for you… Zayn hasn’t been told anything and he hasn’t mentioned anything to me…”

Well Zayn was now my favorite member of the band. I nodded and stood up before turning to walk off the stage but Louis’ voice stopped me.

"Hey, mate, just talk this out. Don’t do anything stupid."

I shook my head and chuckled, “Like what? Get drunk and sleep with some girl? No wait, that’s Harry’s job. Lets see… What could I do? Oh I know! I could always leave the band.”

"That’s not even funny, Niall."

I turned around quickly and looked at Louis, my fists clenched tightly and voice rising with each word I spoke, “I’m not trying to be funny, Louis! I don’t find any of this funny! I’ve been completely clueless all week! My best friend avoided me all week! He avoided me and then he kisses me on National television! What part of that is funny?!”

Louis looked back at me with fear clearly showing on his face. He was leaning into Zayn who had his arms wrapped around Lou protectively. Liam was looking down at the floor but it was obvious he had been hurt by my words and Harry was glaring at me.

"Oh what? Harry what in God’s name do you have to say?" I asked irritated by this whole day.

Harry stood up ignoring the plead from Liam to leave me alone. Harry walked up to me and stood right in front of me. I had to tilt my head up to be able to see his face clearly.

"Niall, you’re blowing this completely out of proportion. You’re not the only one hurt here. Now don’t make any stupid decisions and let’s discuss this at home."

I shook my head and walked out of the studio without looking back at the rest of the boys. I climbed into the vehicle. The boys got in shortly after but no one said a word on the way home. When the vehicle pulled up to drop us off, I was the first one out and inside the house.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it so no one could come inside. I walked over to my closet and opened the mini fridge my mum had bought me for Christmas last year. I pulled out a coke and chocolate bar then layed on my bed and turned on the television. I flipped through the channels and groaned when I saw basically every channel was showing “The Big Niam Kiss!”

I turned my blue ray player on and put Finding Nemo in. It had just started when there was a knock at my door. I groaned and rolled off my bed, making my way over to door. Why can’t I just have a break and calm down?

I opened the door and saw Zayn standing there with some popcorn and movies. I smiled and opened the door wider so he could walk in. He came in and sat on the bed. I followed him and sat next to him. We watched the movie but sometime during it we started throwing popcorn at each other. We ended up in fits off laughter and popcorn all over my room.

Once Zayn caught his breath he smiled and looked at me, “Hey, Ni, it’s about dinner time. Ready to go down and eat?”

I frowned and shrugged, “I guess. I mean, I have to eat sometime right?”

Zayn must have noticed my mood change. He pulled me into a hug, “Niall you have to talk to them sometime.”

"I know I do. I just don’t like how everyone but I knew. I mean, you probably even had a hunch didn’t you?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"Yes, you’re right. I had a hunch that Liam liked you. I knew it since the day I had Perrie over. It was pretty obvious Niall."

I groaned, “So I’m stupid then?”

Zayn shook his head and ruffled my hair, “No Niall, you’re just too innocent to see what’s right in front of you. Liam is still your best friend, yes he likes you more than one. But in his offence, it’s kind of difficult not to fall for you.”

I looked over Zayn and he stood up, walking to my door, “Just come down when you’re ready.”

I nodded and he left my room. Did Zayn just admit he likes me more than a friend?

—

Zayn’s POV

Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. What did I just do? I practically admitted that I loved Niall. Why did I do that? Crap! He has enough to deal with, I mean Liam just kissed the poor leprechaun on National television. He doesn’t need me to make things more complicated.


	12. Secrets Out

Kayla’s POV  
(Right after the lads got home from interview)

I was sitting in Harry’s room when I heard running feet coming up the stairs and then a door slam shut. I wanted to peek out and see what was happening but knew better than to do so. Curiousity was running through my mind. I knew it was one of the lads but which one? Judging by where I had heard voices from the days before and from Harry’s short explination of who’s room was where it was either Niall’s or Louis’ door that slammed.

Louis…

Louis had caught Harry and I kissing in the hall way earlier before the interview. My cheeks heated at the thought of the hallway kiss. It was so simple and unexpected. I knew I had a crush on Harry before I had ever met him. I mean everyone knew One Direction and of course everyone had a crush on at least one of the members. Mine happened to be on the curly haired member. And then after he almost hit me with his car and brought me back here then letting me stay and getting to know him, my feelings grew for him. He was so caring and sweet, he listened when I spoke and seemed to honestly care about what I said. How could you not fall for that?

My thoughts were interuppted when there was a soft knock at the door and a familiar british accent came through the door “Kayla? Are you deccent?”

I nodded then realized he couldn’t see me and answered verbally “Yes I am fully dressed.” I giggled lightly.

The door opened and a curly headed boy stood in the doorway with a lopsided smile on his face, the door closed quietly behind him, “Good. Wouldn’t want to walk in on you naked or halfway dressed would we?”

I gasped faking hurt “What mister Styles? Is my body not good enough for you?” I stood up and twirled in a circle, my new baby blue dress he bought me swirling a bit as I spun.

When I stopped and looked at him, he was smiling softly which made me blush lightly. I hope he didn’t notice. He walked towards me and stopped once he was a few inches away. I looked up into his emerald green eyes as he looked into my bland blue eyes “Absolutely stunning,” he whispered to me which caused me to blush deeply.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned, which I’m pretty possitive was extremely unattractive. I somehow made my way over to the bed without running into anything and flopped down on it. I could feel Harry standing behind me.

"What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Kayla talk to me." Harry’s worried voice was so cute. I smiled slightly and a giggle escaped before I could stop it.

It got silent in the room so I moved my hands from my face and looked over to where I knew Harry was standing. He had a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to ask him what he was thinking but before I could he came towards me. I scooted back on the bed and he pinned me down then started tickling me. I started laughing and squirming, trying to get away but he kept me pinned down so I couldn’t go anywhere.

"H-Harry! L-let me goooo!" I managed to get out between fits of laughter.

After a few more seconds of tickling, he finally stopped and rolled over on the bed next to me. I breathed heavily until I caught my breath and turned, glaring at him.

He was looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. His curls hanging around messily but looked perfect on him. His blazer fell open when he had rolled over next to me and his white tee hugged his body. I looked away before I let my thoughts go farther than his looks.

There was a knock at the door and I looked at Harry with wide eyes. In the five days I had been here, no one had come looking for him when he was in his room. We had spoken about what I was to do if someone did so I got off the bed quietly and made my way to the bathroom where I got in the tub and pulled the curtain shut.

I heard Harry make his way to the door and open it followed by muffled voices.

—

Harry’s POV

I opened my bedroom door to find Louis standing there with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in his white tee shirt that had blue stripes on it and some blue skinny jean and white toms. His hair was in its usually side swept do and his gray blue eyes where full of questions.

"Well you going to make me stand out here all day or what, mate?" Louis questioned so I stepped aside and let him in my room.

He had been in my room plenty of times but he looked around as if it was the first time or as if he was looking for something hidden. Or rather someone hidden.

My mind flashed back to earlier when I had kissed Kayla in the hall and Louis caught us. Of course that’s what he was here about. He wanted to know who the girl was and he probably wanted to meet her too.

"What do you want nosy Tommo," I asked and stood in front of the bathroom entrence where I knew Kayla was hiding in the bathtub.

Louis looked around somemore, including under my bed before taking a seat at the end of my bed and continuing the search with his eyes “Detective Tommo.” He corrected me.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest “Fine. Detective Tommo. What do you want Detective Tommo?”

Louis smiled a bit and his eyes locked on mine, “Where’s the girl? You know, the one you locked lips with earlier. Is she hiding in the bathroom?” He stood up and started making his way toward me.

I tried thinking fast but my thoughts where interupted when I heard Kayla’s voice from behind me.

"Harry, there isn’t much sense in hiding me from Louis when he already knows I’m here. You knew you’d have to tell the lads about me sometime."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, nodding and stepping aside to let Kayla get through. Louis had a big smirk on his face when Kayla walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello there, Mystery Girl." Louis looked at Kayla and smiled.

Kayla gave a small wave and sat at the end of my bed. I walked over and sat next to her. Louis stood infront of us, his arms crossed and questions filling his eyes. I looked up at him waiting for him to start spouting out questions.

"What would you like to know?" I asked after he remained silent for a few minutes.

Louis moved his gaze from Kayla to me. A sad smile formed on his face, “Why did you keep her a secret? We are best mates, we are suppose to tell each other everything… I guess I know kinda how Niall feels now about Liam keeping that secret from him.”

I frowned and looked at the floor. In all honesty, I felt horrible. Louis was right, we are best friends. We literally tell each other everything. There are no secrets between us ever.

I looked up and met Lou’s gaze, “I’m sorry, Boo. I’ll tell you anything you want to know. I shouldn’t have kept a secret from you. I didn’t tell you about Kayla because she has a rough life and she needed time to settle.”

Louis nodded letting what I just told him to sink in, he looked over at Kayla and smiled “You two are cute together. You guys dating yet?”

I looked over at Kayla, she was looking down at the ground but I could still see the blush on her cheeks. Her blonde hair was falling in her face a bit and she was beautiful. I moved her hair back behind her ear with my hand and a small smile appeared on her face.

When I first brought her here I didn’t expect anything to happen between us. We were strangers and she had a bad life. I was in a band and had a busy life, she wouldn’t be able to deal with that. Earlier when I had kissed her in the hall, I hadn’t expected her to kiss me back.

I looked up at Louis and shook my head “No we aren’t dating. Just friends, that’s all we are.”

Louis smirked “Sure because you always kiss people you’re ‘just friends’ with.”

I raised an eyebrow and a small smirk came to my face “I’ve kissed you and we’re just friends right, Boo?”

Kayla giggled softly beside me and I put an arm around her. Lou’s face broke into a smile and he winked at us and walked toward the door.

"We’ll see what you are by the end of the week and I’m betting on more than ‘just friends’. Haz you gotta tell the others about her, you know you do." with that he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I looked over at Kayla and saw she was already looking at me. She had a small smile and it lit up her face, “So do I get to meet the rest of the band?”

I chuckled softly and nodded, checking the time on my phone. “Dinner starts in about an hour. I need to go and start cooking. You can either come down now or when I call the lads down to eat.”

She jumped off the bed and ran to the door. I laughed and chased after her. She ran down the stairs and straight to the kitchen with me following right behind her. Kayla hopped up on the counter and watched as I got some ingredianta out to cook dinner like I did most meals.

We were pretty quiet the entire time other than after Kayla turned on the radio and we sang along to some songs. She set the table for me, adding a spot for herself. I set the food down on the table, after Kayla stood behind her seat between mine and Liam spot, I went to the kitchen doorway and called for the lads to come eat.

We heard their footsteps coming through the hall and down the stairs. I went and stood next to Kayla, once everyone made it in the room they all stopped at the sight of Kayla.

I cleared my throat, “Guys, this is Kayla and she’s been staying with us for the past five days…”


	13. Figuring Things Out... Somewhat

Niall’s POV

"Guys, this is Kayla and she’s been staying with us for the past five days…"

Wait, what? Did Harry just say this girl has been staying with us for five days? Do I not pay attention enough to notice a girl in the house? What else have I missed? Do we have a dog running around too?

"What do you mean she’s been staying with us for the past five days?" Liam’s voice sent shivers down my spine. He was using his Daddy Direction voice which everyone answered to whether they wanted to or not.

Wait, Liam hadn’t know this girl was in the house for the past five days? Well I don’t feel so dumb anymore. If Daddy Direction didn’t notice her then Harry did a good job of hiding her. Usually nothing gets past Liam.

Harry avoided Liam’s gaze, “I mean she’s been staying in my room for the past five days…”

"Oh, Harry you didn’t…." Liam trailed off.

Harry’s face got bright red, “NO! Oh God no! She’s just a friend!”

Louis chuckled and mumbled, “For now…”

Liam didn’t hear Louis or ignored his comment and stayed focused on Harry and the girl, what was her name again?

"So how’d you two meet? Why’s she been here for five days? When’s she going home?" Liam sat down in his seat and everyone else sat down quietly in their seats.

We all knew Liam was in a mood because of how he was being stricted and none of is wanted to tick him off. The girl, who’s name still slips my mind, seemed to sense this too and sat down in her seat without saying hello or anything.

We started putting food on our plates. Harry had made chicken, potatoes, sweet corn, cheesy hashbrowns, and other veggies. I started eating the chicken off my plate while I listened to the conversation, curious of how they met.

Harry cleared his throat, “Well… I almost hit her with my car an-“

I coughed, choking on the chicken and grabbed a drink to wash it down. Once I was able to talk I blurted out, “You almost hit the girl with your car?!” I looked at the girl and calmed my voice, “I’m sorry, your name slipped my mind, what is it again?”

She looked up from her plate, her dark blue eyes were speckled with silver, “Kayla…” her voice barely above a whisper.

I looked at her and my whole body relaxed some. She was so tense and scared, it was practically radiating off of her. I may not know her story but I do know when someone is scared and right now that girl is terrified.

I turned back to Harry, “How did you almost hit her with your car?”

"I ran out in front of his car," Kayla’s voice was a little louder now and it grabbed all of our attention, Harry seemed surprise that she spoke.

She licked her lips and continued, “I was running from my step father, he beats me, and I was running. I didn’t care at the time whether I got hit or not, I just knew I needed to get away from my step father. Harry almost hit me and I was too shocked to move or speak so he put me in the car and brought me here. I told him how I was running from my abusive step father and he told me I was going to stay here.”

I looked over and saw Harry had a small smile on his face as he looked at Kayla. I hadn’t seen him look at anyone like that before and trust me, there have been plenty of people. Both, male and female but mostly female. The look on Harry’s face was something I couldn’t only describe as love. It was a mixture of admiration, pride, caring, and so many other emotions. He was head over heels for this girl. I just hope his heart doesn’t get broken.

My head snapped over to Zayn when I heard his voice, “Oh I’m so sorry Kayla. You can stay here as long as you need to. We aren’t going to make you go home if that’s what’s going to be waiting for you, right Liam?”

I looked at Liam who had a scowl on his face. He must have felt me looking at him because his eyes met mine and his face immediately softened. How could I have been so blind to the influence I had over him? Its so obvious now that I know what to look for.

Liam nodded, and looked at Kayla, “You can stay as long as you need to. Harry can sleep with Louis so you can have the room to yourself.”

"No please, if I’m alone I feel like he might get me…" Kayla’s voice was filled with terror and my heart ached for her. The poor girl was terrified.

Liam started to protest but I interupted, “We completely understand. We trust that you and Harry with behave yourselves, considering you’ve been here for five days already and I’m hoping no funny buisness has went on.”

Kayla’s cheek went pink and Louis tried to cover a laugh with pretending to cough. I know nothing has went on, for Harry this wouldn’t be a fling if it did turn into something.

We finished dinner and Zayn had dish duty tonight. So he stayed back in the kitchen while Harry and Kayla went upstairs followed by Louis, who would no doubt be spying on them. Liam walked upstairs shortly after and I went to the living room, leaving Zayn to do the dishes.

I wandered over to the couch and pulled out my phone, flipping through my pictures. There were many of the boys and a few with me and the lads. I went back to the pictures taken from X Factor days.

There’s one of me and Liam. He’s smiling at the camera with his arm around my shoulder and we both looked really happy not to mention covered in frosting and candy.

I remember that day. We were at bootcamp and someone had left this giant box of candy in the kitchen next to a big cake. Liam and I had found it and no one else was in the house, we were too lazy to cook or find actual food so we decided to eat the cake and candy. There wasn’t anything saying we couldn’t so we helped ourselves only it turned into a cake and candy fight. When everyone came back, the kitchen and both Liam and I were covered in cake and candy. Harry had taken the picture, finding my phone on the cake covered counter.

I chuckled at the memory and flipped through some more pictures until I found one of Liam and me laying on the ground looking up at the sky.

It was right after he found out he was in fact bisexual and he didn’t know how to handle it. His whole life he had thought he was straight. He hadn’t told anyone except me because he knew I wouldn’t judge him. We had spent hours laying there just talking and that’s when he told me he had feelings for Harry.

I sighed and put my phone on the coffee table. I found my laptop in the drawer under the coffee table where I kept it so I didn’t lose it. I opened it and turned it on. I grabbed and pillow and blanket from the couch and sat in the oversized chair with my laptop on my lap.

When it turned on I clicked on my picture album and started clicking through them.

There were some of me and then some of the boys and some of me with the boys. Paul had taken most of these pictures with my camera. He knew how I liked to have all my memories on camera so I could look at them and remember. Its one of the upsides of being famous because pretty much every move you make is photographed which also happened to be a downside at times.

I clicked to a picture of Louis, me, and Liam. We all had on Christmas sweaters and Louis was wearing reindeer antlers while I wore a green elf hat and Liam had a santa hat on. We each held a box and had big grins on our faces. It was before Liam found out he was bisexual and before Louis realized he was gay.

I frowned and clicked through some more pictures of smiling faces and laughs. I stopped on a group photo of all the lads including myself. We were all smiling but you could tell that Liam had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. Harry had his arm around Liam’s waist, they were slightly seperate from the rest of us.

Liam had got the courage to tell his parents about his sexuality. He had wanted me to come but I couldn’t make it because my father had been taken to the hospital for a heart attack so I told him to take Harry since they were dating anyways. But when Liam finally told his parents, his father was furious and there was a big fight that ended with Harry taking Liam and leaving.

I clicked through some more pictures but must have dozed off because all I remember are strong safe arms wrapping around me and taking me to my bed where I fell asleep.

—

Zayn’s POV

I found Niall asleep in the chair with his laptop open when I was about to go upstairs to bed. I went to turn off his computer when I noticed that the picture on the screen was of me and him.

We looked so happy together. I had bought him cotton candy after Liam had told him he couldn’t have any. That’s when Niall had declared I was his favorite member of the band.

I smiled and shut down his computer. I put it in it’s drawer and picked Niall up. I carried him up to his room and undressed him down to his boxers then slid some sweat pants on him. I pulled the sheet over him and he snuggled down in his bed. He was simply adorable.

I left him to sleep and went to my room. I undressed down to just my boxers and climbed into bed, and fell asleep thinking about the little leprechaun that would most likely never be mine.


	14. Radio and Drunken Confessions

Zayn’s p.o.v.

Two days later…

Something was hitting me with something and it was starting to piss me off. I had just got to sleep. After hanging out with Perrie all night, I had managed to drag myself home and crawl into bed at 6:34AM. I am not getting out of this bed until Hell freezes over.

"Zayn! Zayn! Zayn!" Someone called from the foot of my bed. When I didn’t answer they took the freedom to climb on my bed and start jumping on it like a little kid on Christmas morning.

I groaned loudly and grabbed another pillow to cover my head with. Before I could cover my head, the pillow was grabbed from my hand and hit me in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" I sleepily yelled at whomever had hit me with my own pillow.

"Get your damn ass out of bed, Malik. We have a radio interview in an hour and you need to be fully awake." Liam’s ‘Daddy Direction’ voice said.

The jumping continued and I kicked whoever it was off my bed with my foot. There was a bump followed by an “Omph” that was then followed by a whine.

"Lili! Zayn kicked me and made me fall!"

Oh you gotta love Louis in the morning.

I heard Louis get up and walk out of my room with Liam. I lay in bed for another fifteen or so minutes before dragging myself from my bed and over to my dresser to find my outfit for the day.

I put on some black skinny jean with a thin black tee shirt, some socks and slipped into some nikes. I went to the bathroom and quickly did my hair how I always did, putting in some gel and adding some hair spray just to make sure it stayed.

I was grabbing my cell and iPod when Liam’s voice called up the stairs, “Niall! Zayn! Get your arses down here right now! We are going to be late!”

I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room, shutting the door to my room and almost running into Niall.

Niall was wearing a light green zipper hoodie, a fitted white tee shirt under it, some beige pants and green converse low tops. He gave me a small smile and ran down the stairs, his hair still messy from sleeping.

Hell, what time is it anyways? I pulled out my phone as I walked down the stairs.

10:27AM

I groaned again and ran my fingers through my hair, not caring at the moment how I looked. I should not be up this early. Not with how I spent last night. This was all too much. We needed a break, I needed a break. I just needed one night to be a normal teenage boy and not a popstar or anything. Just one night to let it all go with no worries.

When I got to the lads, Liam ushered us to the waiting car that took us to the interview. There were fans waiting like always. They were holding signs and screaming. It could make a person deaf.

We walked in the building and were shoved in a waiting room. I went to the restroom and fixed my hair. When I came back out, the rest of the boys were on their phones all sitting around on the furniture.

"Hey guys I had an idea…" I spoke so I would get their attention.

When they all looked up at me I continued so I wouldn’t lose the attention I wanted, “We need a break. We all do, well I know I do. I was thinking we could go to a club tonight or possibly have a little party thing at our place.”

I looked at Liam, knowing he would be the one to say no and the whole night would be called off before it ever had a chance to start.

"I don’t know, Zayn… I mean we have a tour coming up…" Liam looked at me, his brown eyes looking into my own.

"Come on! I’m just asking for one night. That’s all!" I pleaded.

"I think it’d be fun and we do all need a break," an Irish accent bounced off the walls and made it to my ears.

I watched as Liam’s face immediately fell in defeat. A smile made its way onto my face even though an ache was making its way into my heart. It was so evident that Liam was in love with Niall. Anyone with two eyes and common sense could see it. If Niall was hurt or sick, Liam was there by his side helping him back to health. If Niall wanted something, Liam would make sure he got it. When management wanted to cut Niall from the band and put him only on guitar, Liam was the first one to say he would quit the band if they took Niall away.

I watched Liam and how he acted toward Niall and I was sure I was the first one that knew about Liam’s feelings for Niall, his true feelings for Ni. I think I knew even before he himself knew. He didn’t really hide his feelings very well considering the rest of the band, except Niall, found out his feelings.

One problem, Niall’s straight. Of course he’s not the only one. I’m straight to or I am with the exception of Niall. If I could be with Niall I would be. I’d do anything to have a shot with the little leprechaun. But that’ll never happen because he’s straight and so am I. Even if he wasn’t straight he wouldn’t pick me over Liam. Who in their right mind would choose me over Liam? No one.

About fifteen minutes later a worker came and got us from the waiting room and took us to where the interview was being held. We sat down in the chairs provided; Harry and Louis at the green microphone, Liam at the yellow one, and Niall and I at the blue one. We put on the headphones and smiled at the interviewers.

They introduced themselves as Fred and Jasmin and welcomed us to the station. They seemed nice and said they had some questions from twitter for us to answer. We all nodded and the questions began.

Fred cleared his throat and spoke into his microphone, “First question is for Liam and Niall,” I felt Niall tense beside me, he must still not know how to deal with the whole kiss-on-national-tv thing, “Natilee wants to know if we should be expecting Niam babies in the future.”

Everyone was looking at Niall who wasn’t moving other than breathing. Liam’s voice turned everyone, but my, attention to him as he answered. I remained looking at Niall with curious eyes.

"Well considering we aren’t dating or having any sexual intercourse and males can’t exactly have children, no. No babies in the future."

I placed my hand on Niall’s arm and he relaxed a bit, giving me a small smile which made me smile in return. We went through a few more nonsense questions like what was our favorite color or who was our celeb crush and who would we change lives with in the band if we could.

At the end of the interview Jasmin asked a question that got all of our attention, “So who is bisexual, straight, or gay?”

We all exchanged glances and Harry was the first to answer, “I’m bisexual but prefer girls mostly…”

"I’m bisexual as well," Liam answered.

Louis was playing with the string of his blue hoodie and whispered, “I’m gay…”

Niall simply stated, “I’m straight.”

All eyes turned to me and I swallowed before saying, uncertain now, “I’m also straight.”

The interview ended and we all got in the car and rode back home. No one said anything on the car ride home and once the car dropped us off, Niall ran inside followed by Harry.

Louis, Liam, and I all walked in the house, making our way to the living room. Kayla waved at us from the couch where she was watching Pretty Little Liars. I sat next to her and put my arm on the back of the couch and stole her popcorn bowl.

"Vas happenin, Kayla?" I said, turning my attention to the television.

"Hey! That was mine!" Kayla pouted.

I shrugged, “You didn’t answer my question but do you want it back?”

Kayla nodded and I dumped the popcorn over her head with a smirk. I jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen, hearing Kayla swear behind me and her footsteps close behind me.

Niall was in the kitchen looking for a snack and jumped when I ran in and closed myself in the broom closet before Kayla could see me.

I heard Kayla stop running when she entered in the kitchen, “Niall, did you see where Zayn went?”

There was a pause and I could imagine Niall debating whether or not to give me up. Please don’t give me up, I begged in my mind.

"I think he went out back. Careful of the pool! The lad can’t swim!" Niall hollored as Kayla’s footsteps headed toward the back door.

Niall opened the broom door a few seconds later and I walked out. He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face, dang he looked cute…

No Zayn, damn it. Don’t think Niall is cute. You can’t be with him. He is you’re friend and that’s it. That’s all.it’ll ever be. Nothing more so just stop torturing yourself. He’s just a friend.

"What’d you do to her, mate?" Niall’s accent pulled me out of my thoughts.

I chuckled and shook my head, “I dumped popcorn over her head.”

Niall gasped, “You wasted popcorn?! How could you?!”

I laughed and leaned against the wall so I wouldn’t fall on the floor. Niall’s love for food was adorable. He would get upset if we wasted it and he wasn’t involved. He had this rule that if we had left overs that we didn’t plan on eating at some other point in the week then we’d take it to the homeless shelter so it wouldn’t get wasted.

When I stopped laughing, Niall and I made our way to the table and sat down. His blue eyes searching my brown eyes as if they could find out my secrets. His voice sent shivers through my body.

"Why did you get home so early this morning? Where were you last night?"

I looked down at the table and traced the wood designs, “I was with Perrie last night. She needed a friend because her boyfriend broke up with her to be with another girl. They had started dating the day after the truth or dare game so you didn’t make her cheat or anything so don’t worry about that, Ni.”

Niall nodded and I looked up at him again, he had fixed his hair before the interview and his eyes were really bright today.

"We better go get ready for tonight."

—

We entered the club and the music was pounding. Harry headed straight for the bar with Kayla in tow and Niall following close behind.

Kayla had agreed to come but she was clenching onto Harry’s arm as if it was her life source. I didn’t blame her, she had a reason to be scared to be out in public.

Louis wandered out onto the dance floor, getting lost in the mob of dancers that were grinding on each other and other things I won’t mention. Let’s just say I saw some girl practically swallowing a guys tongue.

Liam and I walked over to the bar and sat down. Liam ordered a coke and I ordered a beer.

—

A few shots and many beers later I was out on the dance floor with Niall, Louis, Harry and Kayla. We were all laughing and having fun, dancing with eachother. The club was beginning to clear out so Liam decided that it was time to round us up and drag us home.

Harry, Louis, and I were drunk and had troubles walking so Kayla helped Harry to the car while Niall helped me and Liam helped Louis. Liam drove us home.

Liam took Louis upstairs and Kayla helped Harry to their room.

Niall put his arm around my waist and I leaned against him as he walked me into the front door of the house. We stumbled upstairs and into my room. He sat me on the bed and lifted my shirt over my head.

"Zayn lay down. It’ll be easier to get you undressed if you’re laying down," Niall said as he gently pushed me back on the bed.

I giggled and layed back on my bed. My mind was deffinantely taking what he said the wrong way.

He undid my pants and slid them off onto the floor. He went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants. Niall pulled the sweat pants on me and I grabbed his wrist when he was about to leave me.

I pulled him ontop of me and put my free hand on his cheek as his bright blue eyes looked into my plain brown ones. His eyes were full of confusion and curiousity.

"Zayn, what is it? What do you need?" his voice was tired which made his accent become thick, "You’re drunk and need rest."

I shook my head with a grin on my face, “I need you. I love you, Niall.”

xx

peek into next chapter

I sat in my room alone, away from any distractions. All I needed right now was to be alone. I had called my mum earlier. She said I could come home for a while. She is worried about me.

I smiled as the tears I had been holding back started falling down my cheeks. I love my mum. She really cares about me. I’m going to visit her. She’ll help me out.

I walked over to my closet and got my large green suitcase out. I put it on the bed and opened it up then started throwing my clothes in it not bothering to told them neatly.


	15. "Hello Mum..."

Niall’s POV

Zayn finally fell asleep after I sang softly to him for about fifteen minutes. He was drunk and didn’t know what he was talking about. Loving me? No one could love me. I know Liam says he likes me but he can’t. There’s no reason to like me. I’m just… me. There’s nothing special.

I sat in my room alone, away from any distractions. All I needed right now was to be alone. I had called my mum earlier, after Zayn fell asleep and I made it to my room. She said I could come home for a while. She is worried about me. She had seen the interview when Liam had kissed me.

I smiled as the tears I had been holding back started falling down my cheeks. I love my mum. She really cares about me. I’m going to visit her. She’ll help me out.

I walked over to my closet and got my large green suitcase out. I put it on the bed and opened it up then started throwing my clothes in it not bothering to fold them neatly. Liam would have growled and take everything out and folded it neatly if he had seen my suitcase at the moment.

I grabbed my laptop and put it in its case along with my iPod and their chargers. I zipped up my suitcase and computer bag. I found a piece of paper and wrote a note to the boys, leaving it on my pillow. Liam would find it when he came looking for me in the morning. I grabbed my bags and made it downstairs quietly.

I had called a taxi while I wrote the note upstairs, it was waiting for me when I got downstairs. I grabbed my wallet and keys, walking to the taxi without looking back at the house. I climbed into the taxi and it drove toward the airport.

I paid the taxi driver and grabbed my bags from the trunk. I watched the taxi drive away and sighed, I turned and pulled my hood up on my head and put sunglasses on. I made my way inside the airport and went through security and bought my ticket, all I had to do now was wait for my flight. I sat in one of the uncomfortable airport chairs and pulled out my phone that I had put on silent. I unlocked the screen.

1 New Message

Harry Styles

Oh great, maybe I wasn’t in the clear.. I opened the message

From: Harry Styles

Where the hell are you Niall

Well looks like Harry found my note instead. I reread the text a few times and replied back quickly after my flight was called to get passengars on board.

To: Harry Styles

I need to go home for a while. I’ll be back in time for the tour. Don’t come after me. I’m going.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and grabbed my computer bag before running and boarding my flight. I found my seat next to the window and buckled up, pulling my bag onto my lap and looking out the window. It would be a long flight without the boys…

I glanced over to the seat next to me when a girl sat down there. She had dark brown hair in a sort of pixie cut under a dark navy blue beanie, she wore dark purple-blue glasses over her deep brown eyes and had green headphones on, the headphones dj’s usually wore. She had grey sweats, with a Michigan logo down the leg with blue print, on that hung on her waist and a faded grey shirt that had light faded multi-colored hearts scattered around on it under a dark blue hoodie. This girl must have a thing for blue because even her converse were blue, aqua blue to be exact, which completely threw the entire outfit off but she must not care at 4:32 in the morning.

I was still looking the girl over when she glanced at me and our eyes locked together. I watched as her eyes widen in recognition and she looked away quickly, a soft blush on her cheeks. She pulled out her iPod and stopped her music, pulling her headphones down around her neck. She glanced back at be and gave a soft smile, it was obvious she was trying really hard not to freak out so I gave a light chuckle and held out my hand.

"Hey, I’m Niall." I whispered quietly so only she’d hear me.

She took my hand, “Dakota but my friends and family call me Koda or Kota.”

"Nice to meet you… Dakota… How did your parents come up with Dakota? Isn’t that usually a… um… boy’s name?," I looked at her once more and frowned slightly. i didn’t want to be rude but I was curious.

Dakota laughed slightly, “Yeah its something like that. My father actually wanted to name Richy even though I’m a girl, he didn’t care he just wanted a boy. My mom named me after some little girl she saw on the television when she was seventeen,” she shrugged and looked down at her lap, “I’m actually seventy-five percent or more Native American, that’s why I’m darker complected and my mom always liked the name so she said why not?”

"You sound American too. What are you doing on a London flight to Ireland?" I questioned as the airplane started to move and Dakota fastened her belt.

Once her belt was safely fastened she looked over at me and nodded, “I am from America. Claire, Michigan to be exact but my family moved to Iowa earlier this summer while I was on a school trip to visit London and well… I just never went back. So now I’m going to Ireland to start a new life on my own.”

"But you’re like fifteen. You can’t just run away from your family because they moved while you were on a trip. I’m sure they love you and there has to be a special guy back home waiting for you."

She rolled her eyes and smiled one of Harry’s famous crooked smiles, if I didn’t know better I’d swear they were related she nailed the smile, “Trust me, they don’t miss me. My parents have told me many times that if I wasn’t happy then just leave so I am and I’m seventeen, almost eighteen, not fifteen. About the boy, there isn’t one and no there isn’t a girl either. There isn’t anyone. But what about you, mister Niall? Why are you going to Ireland? Don’t you and the boys have a tour coming up in like a week?”

I looked away from her dark brown eyes and focused on my computer bag in my lap, “I’m going to visit my mum for a few days. I have some things I need to sort out but I’ll be back in time for the tour. Are you going to one of the concerts?” I looked up at her with curious eyes, she was obviously a fan of us.

"No I’m not actually, don’t have enough money and you’re tickets well out fast. Its fine though, I buy all your cds and stalk your twitters," she winked and laughed lightly, "but what do you have to sort out, like what kind of stuff? Life choices kind of things or romantic stuff?"

I thought about whether or not I could trust her and what things I had to sort out and decided I would trust her, she didn’t seem the type to go to the press or blab and try to get attention.

I shrugged and sighed softly, “Both I assume, love and life choices.”

"Does this trip have to do with Niam and Ziall?"

My eyes snapped to hers and my mouth dropped open at the bromance names I shared with Liam and Zayn. Sure everyone knew about Liam’s feelings for me but she had mentioned Zayn’s too and those weren’t public unlike Liam’s which were everywhere.

She shook her head with a small grin on her face, “I’m not stupid or clueless, Niall. Zayn’s feelings are obvious. He’s always looking at you and has his arm around you or sitting near you in public. It sorta looks like he’s telling everyone that your his or something. Don’t get me wrong, Niam is my number one bromance but I can’t help but like Ziall too although Narry is beyond adorable…” she blushed lightly when she looked at me and mumbled, “Sorry I’m rambling on about bromances and they all involve you, that must have been weird…”

I shook my head and smiled softly, “No its interesting actually. We, the boys, never talk about the bromances besides Larry and that gets boring. Care to share your thoughts on the bromances and why you like certain ones?”

A huge smile grew on Dakota’s face and she nodded energerically while pulling out her iPod and going to her pictures where she flipped through them until she came to a picture of me and Harry, she flew into a whole speech about how cute Harry and I were together and that was the start of the long discussion about bromances that lasted the rest of the flight.

—plane landing in Ireland—

Dakota was interupted as she started in about how she didn’t support Zarry or for that fact Zayn with any of the boys other than me by a woman’s voice over the speakers, “The plane will be landing soon so please put the seats back in sitting position and turn off all electronics and thank you for flying with us today.”

Dakota’s smile faltered slightly at the woman’s words and she mumbled quietly, “But I didn’t even get to tell you why I love Niam and Ziall…”

I placed a hand on her hand lightly and smiled slightly, “Why don’t you come to my mum’s house with me while I stay there? You don’t have anywhere else to stay and I’m not letting you stay on the streets. You’ll have plenty of time to tell me all about Ziall and Niam.”

I could see her debating in her head but she finally smiled and nodded, “That’d be amazing. Thanks Niall.”

"No problem, love."

—

Dakota and I climbed off the plane, she had pulled my hood back up since it had fallen off during the flight and I had failed to remember to pull it back up. We grabbed our luggage and hailed a taxi to drive us to my mum’s home. Dakota was quiet and rested her head against my shoulder, it was a little while before she started to snore lightly and snuggled into my side.

I pulled out my phone and unlocked it.

4 New Messages

2 Liam Payne

1 Louis Tomlinson

1 Harry Styles

I sighed and opened the one from Harry.

From: Harry Styles

Just be careful, I’ll try to keep Liam here but no promises.

I smiled lightly and read Lou’s text.

From: Louis Tomlinson

Nialler, you’ve really done it this time. Lili is spazzing out. Nice going, mate. -Tommo

I frowned and went to Liam’s messages.

From: Liam Payne

Niall for God sakes where are you?!

From: Liam Payne

Call me immediately when you get this so I know you aren’t dead somewhere!

I bit my lip and looked at the last message for a while until the taxi stopped and the driver said we were at my mum’s place. I closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I looked out the window and saw the familiar home. I smiled and paid the cab driver.

I shook Dakota lightly so she’d wake up and we grabbed our bags, climbing out of the cab and watching it drive away. Once it was out of view we turned and headed toward the door, I sat my suitcase down and knocked on the door. It was early in the morning so I knew my mother would be awake by now.

We waited a little while until the door opened and revealed my mother. She instantly pulled me into a tight hug which I returned until she pulled away and took my face in her hands, examining my face like she always did when I came home. I couldn’t help but smile as she looked over me, I love my mum and I am definantly a mommy’s boy.

After she was done looking me over, I smiled and quietly whispered, “Hello, Mum…”

This earned another tight hug, “Hello baby boy. Its so nice to see you again. How long are you staying?”

"A few days. Oh and that reminds me," I pulled away from my mother and looked at Biankita, "my friend needs a place to stay so I thought she could stay here since she doesn’t have anywhere else to stay…"

My mother nodded and ushered us inside with our bags, “Of course she can. Any friend if yours is welcome here, you know that. You kids are probably tired. Niall, you know where the rooms are, show…” she stopped and looked at Dakota.

Dakota noticed and quickly answered, “Dakota.”

Mum smiled wide, “Beautiful name darling,” Dakota smiled and nodded, mom continued her earlier sentence, “show Dakota the guest room. I’ll make a big dinner for tonight and we can all talk later, you kids need sleep.”

We nodded and carried our bags upstairs, I showed Dakota the guest room and the restrooms. We went to our own rooms and I was asleep the second my head hit my pillow.

—

I woke up to my mum and Dakota shaking me and worried expressions on their faces. I sat up and frowned.

"What’s wrong?" I asked, looking at my mum.

Her eyes searched my face, “You were screaming in your sleep. you were having a nightmare…”

I searched my mind to remember what I had dreamt and she was right, I had been having a nightmare…

"Do you remember what it was about?" Dakota asked from her spot on the edge of my bed. A small smirk had made its way on her face.

I raised an eyebrow and nodded, “I do a bit but I’m not telling you guys about it.”

Dakota raised her hands as if in defeat, “Hey that’s fine with me. I’m not the one that was screaming for Liam not to leave me.”

My mouth dropped open and she bursted out laughing, she fell off my bed and was in a ball of laughter on the floor. I looked over at my mum and she had a small smile on her face as she looked at Dakota on the floor.

"Okay okay, Dakota come help me set up the table for dinner dear." My mum laughed lightly and Dakota picked herself up off the floor and headed toward the door, she looked back at me and winked while mouthing "This isn’t over" before leaving to the dining room.

I sat in my bed for a while and thought back to the nightmare.

I had been at an interview with the rest of the lads. Liam was talking to the interviewer when out of no where he walked over to a tall darker skinned girl with curly dark hair. He started kissing her and laughing then he turned around and told all of us that he was leaving with her and never coming back. He hadn’t made eye contact with me or even spoke to me personally but everytime he made contact with the girl I hurt a little even though it was a dream, it felt real to me. I couldn’t handle it when he said he was leaving and I had started screaming in the dream for him not to leave, not to leave just because of a girl and that I couldn’t handle it without him. Selfish a bit but I need Liam, he helps me deal with everything.

I sighed and climbed out of bed, making my way to the restroom. I fixed my bed hair and did my duty, washed my hands and walked downstairs to the dining room and watched my mum set the last thing on the table. It was like the meals they have in America on Thanksgiving. There was chicken, potatoes of all kinds, corn and other veggies along with fruit, pie, and rolls.

I sat down and we started eating. Mum told Dakota about the things around here and some of my childhood stories. When we finished I helped clean up and put things away.

Dakota and I walked upstairs to my room, sitting on my bed to talk. She was going through her iPod to pick out a song to listen to while we talked. She finally sighed and played As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber.

"I’m not a Belieber but he has a few good songs. So tell me about this dream you had." She sat her phone down and looked at me.

"It doesn’t matter, Dakota."

She raised her eyebrow, “Call me Koda or Kota. I’m only Dakota to people who aren’t my friends and you, Mr. Horan are my friend whether you like it or not.”

I chuckled softly and shook my head. I could get use to her, she just told you how it was and she didn’t care what you thought about it.

"Okay fine I’ll tell you about it." I told her about my nightmare and watched as she nodded and a small smile grew on her lips toward the end.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I think you secretly love Liam."

xx

peek into next chapter

"Kayla just talk to her, you can’t stay silent and friendless forever and Niall’s made it clear that she is going to be around a lot so why not give her a chance? Try to be friends with her." I sighed and looked at Kayla with pleading eyes. She had made it known that she was pretty much anti-social and I was still trying to get her to befriend Dakota which proved to be difficult so far.

"Oh fine! But only because you’ve been trying for two days and its getting annoying." Kayla stood up, putting her book down in her seat and walked over to Dakota who was listening to music and reading by the pool.


	16. "Say what?!"

Harry's POV

-three days later-

 

"Kayla just talk to her, you can't stay silent and friendless forever and Niall's made it clear that she is going to be around a lot so why not give her a chance? Try to be friends with her." I sighed and looked at Kayla with pleading eyes. She had made it known that she was pretty much anti-social and I was still trying to get her to befriend Dakota which proved to be difficult so far.

"Oh fine! But only because you've been trying for two days and its getting annoying." Kayla stood up, putting her book down in her seat and walked over to Dakota who was listening to music and reading by the pool.

Kayla was wearing grey sweatpants with a dark purple tank top along with black flip flops. It was actually a pretty nice day unlike most days this time of year. Her hair was down and sway side to side as she walked over to Dakota.

"Mate, you're practically drooling." an Irish voice came from beside me, causing me to jump.

"I am not!" I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

Niall sat in Kayla's empty seat and chuckled lightly, "Whatever you say, Styles. Whatever you say. So you finally got Kayla to try and make friends?"

I looked back at Kayla and Dakota who seemed to be talking a bit, they both looked uncomfortable. I shrugged, "She says I annoyed her enough to give it a shot. So what made you bring Dakota home with you anyways?"

Niall shrugged and looked at Dakota and Kayla, "You can call her Koda you know or Kota. She considers you her friend. She made me realize and think about a few things while I was in Ireland and she didn't have anywhere else to go. I'm not letting her live on the streets, Haz. She's not a legal adult yet and she doesn't have money."

I lifted my hands as if in defeat, "Hey, mate, I was just asking. Jeez calm down." I lowered my arms and looked at him, a frown growing on my face, "Hey, is something bothering you?"

He sighed and pulled his hand threw his hair, "It's just... Promise not to tell anyone else?"

I nodded as his piercing blue eyes looked into my green ones, "Promise mate."

He let out a long sigh and looked down at his hands in his lap, "I- I think I might not be straight. I don't know anymore Harry. It's difficult to explain. I don't find guys attrative exactly but then again I sort of do..."

\--

Niall's POV

How am I suppose to explain to Harry when I couldn't even explain it to myself? Koda made me think about it while we were in Ireland. Her whole Niam speech sort of helped.

I took a deep breathe and explained to Harry, "Well when Koda and I were in Ireland...

\--Flashback--

"But I don't love Narry nearly as much as I love Niam. Niam is my number one ship," Koda smiled as she sat on the old tire swing that hung from the tree that held my old tree house.

I walked up behind her and made sure she was safely in the swing then began pushing her, "Why do you support Niam so much anyways? It just sounds stupid."

Koda looked over her shoulder at me with a Are-You-Fucking-Serious face which caused me to laugh.

"Niam is fucking amazing! You and Liam are perfect for each other. I mean, the way he protects you and the way you just go to him for everything... It's just plain adorable! Have you ever seen what your fans write about Niam? You're like the main ship, besides Larry, in the band. You and Liam even each other out. He's all serious and Daddy Direction and you're the cute little leprechaun who goofs around all the time and is anything but serious. Everyone loves you and Liam and the ones who don't are crazy. Simple as that." She shrugged and kicked her legs a bit while I pushed her on the tire swing.

"But let's think about this for a second. I'm straight. I've never found a guy sexually attractive at a-"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You honestly expect me to believe that you've went on tour with them for god knows how long without having sex-"

"Hey now! No need to talk about my sex life!"

"- with a girl and you never found one of the lads screw able?" she smirked back at me.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "I never really thought about it..."

Her smirk grew and she stopped the swing with her feet dragging on the ground, "Think about it. You had to have at least once."

I felt my face heat up and she gasped, "You have! Oh my god! Who was it?!"

I shook my head and pushed the swing again, keeping my face down toward the ground. I heard her sigh but that was the end of the conversation.

\--end of flashback--

I looked over at Kayla and Koda by the pool, they were laughing about something but I couldn't hear their conversation. At least they were getting along that's the main thing, they both need friends.

I looked up at Harry since he was still silent. He was looking out at the pool in thought. He must have felt me looking at him because he looked over at me with curious eyes. A small soft smile made its way on his face and he nodded.

"Niall, I know you're confused right now and I'll be here if you need to talk but in my opinion I think you're bisexual."

I sighed and bit my lower lip, "Thanks Harry. I think I'll just go to my room for a while. I'll be down for dinner."

He nodded and gave me a crooked smile.

I walked inside and closed the glass door. I walked upstairs and headed for my room when I heard voices come from Lou's room. I haven't really talked to him since I came back; I should go see what's up with him. I made my way down the hall to his room and the voices grew louder although they tried to stay a whisper.

"I can't just tell him, Louis!"

Zayn's voice ran around in my brain. I stopped outside Lou's closed door, standing by the wall.

"I don't see why not. If you don't tell him, you won't ever have a chance to be with him."

Louis replied back to Zayn with a caring tone.

My face scrunched up in confusion; who does Zayn like? It can't be me, he was drunk when he said he liked me. He didn't know what he was talking about. He must have met someone while I was gone..

A soft chuckle came from behind me, making me jump and spin around. My eyes met a pair of deep brown ones. I stepped back and bit my lip, quirking my lips into a small smile.

"Horan, you spying on Lou and Zayn?" Liam's soft and gentle voice rang threw my ears.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "'course not. I'm the innocent one in this house. I'd never dream of such a thing."

He raised his eyebrows and laughed, holding his stomach. I rushed up to him and put my hand over his mouth trying to quiet him down.

"Shhh! Be quiet!"

He chuckled and nodded; I looked back at Lou's door to make sure they hadn't heard but the voices where still talking inside. I felt something wet against my hand and pulled it away from Liam's mouth.

"Ew! That was uncalled for!" I wiped my hand against my pants and scrunched up my nose.

Liam chuckled and poked my nose gently, "Shhh... They might hear you."

I looked at him and glared which only caused him to laugh more "Liam James Payne, what do you want?"

His lips curled up in a smile and he shrugged, "Harry said you were going to your room so I thought I'd come talk to you since we haven't hung out for a while... If that's okay."

I nodded and smiled, glancing back at Lou's door before walking to my room with Liam behind me. I opened my bedroom door and walked inside, stepping aside so Liam could come in. He stepped inside and I closed the door behind; I looked around my room before finally resting my eyes on Liam who was sitting in my computer chair.

"How was the trip to Ireland?"

"It was nice... Good to see my family." I shrugged and walked over to my bed, sitting on it.

"Ready for the tour?"

I nodded and smiled, "Can't wait."

Liam smiled gently and looked at the floor. We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company until I groaned and stood up; I walked over to him. He looked confused but I ignored that. I bent down so my face was right in front of his, all my eyes could see where his chocolate brown ones, I let my face hover in front of his for a while before leaning in, closing my eyes and pressing my lips against his.

I felt him tense under my lips before he finally gave in and kissed me back, his hand rose and cupped my cheek. He kissed me gently, understanding that I was curious and slightly scared. This was one of the reasons I found Liam's personality attractive; he understood me without me having to say anything.

I pulled away and opened my eyes; looking at Liam's soft face. His eyes opened and he bit his lip lightly, a smile making it's way onto his face.

"Horan taking charge?"

I shook my head and smiled slightly, "Shut it, Payne."

"Oh come on, you know you love me."

Scary thing is, I actually might.

\--

Dakota's POV

I smiled at Kayla, "Hey I'm going to check on Niall, I saw him leave a bit ago and I just want to make sure he is okay."

Kayla smiled and nodded, "Good idea."

I stood up and walked over to Harry, "Hey, Harry, where did Niall go?"

"He said he was going to his room."

I smiled and nodded, making my way inside and shutting the door behind me. As I closed the door I saw Kayla sit on Harry's lap and he kissed her softly.

Kayla said that Harry had asked her out one of the days Niall had been in Ireland but she had said no in fear of all the hate she would get, not to mention her father would find out where she was. She didn't like talking about her father.

I hope Harry and Kayla get together. They are cute and seem to care about each other. They make each other happy and that's something that's difficult to find anymore.

I walked upstairs to Niall's room and opened the door slightly while knocking lightly on the door. I looked inside and placed my hand over my mouth.

Niall and Liam where kissing. Like actually kissing on the lips. I closed the door quietly and ran down the stair and out the back door.

I sat in the chair next to Kayla and Harry with a grin plastered on my face.

Kayla looked at me and giggled, "What's got you all happy?"

"Niall and Liam, they kissed." I bit my lip hard trying to contain my scream.

"Say what?!" Kayla jumped up off of Harry's lap and looked at me with huge eyes.

I jumped up to and grabbed her hands, "They kissed Kayla! Like actually kissed!"

We squealed and started jumping around still holding onto each other until we eventually fell into the pool.

When we resurfaced; Harry was in fits of laughter on his chair which earned him a big splash from us. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

Niall may finally be happy.


	17. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****This chapter may be hard for some people to read. Just letting you know.****
> 
> xx

Kayla's POV

I woke up late the following morning, I rubbed my eyes and rolled over; facing Harry who was still sleeping like a baby. I smiled and kissed his nose lightly then rolled off the bed to my feet. I made my way to the closet and pulled out some black slacks, a turquoise lace over shirt with a white tank top under it.

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower, getting the temperature right. I stripped off my teal penguin pajamas and looked in the full length mirror. Although its been a few weeks since I saw my step father and he's hurt me in any way, there were still scars and faint bruises. They where scattered all over my body. The worst ones were where he knew no one could see them unless I removed my clothing.

I have one of those bodies where I can get a bruise a month ago and it'll still look fresh. I bruise extremely easily. I could barely bump into something and I'll get a bruise from it. It's ridiculous.

I walk into the shower and let the water run over me, washing away all my worries. I was safe; I was with Harry and he wouldn't let anyone harm me. He promised.

I wash my hair and body then turn off the water, wrapping my towel around me. I step out and shiver from the temperature difference. I dry off and get dressed, brush my hair and my teeth; I grabbed my glasses from by the sink. I had been wearing those contacts you can wear for like two weeks or whatever but I had to take them out when they began irritating my eyes and vision. Harry had gotten me a pair of glasses a few days ago.

I walked downstairs after throwing my clothes in the hamper and making sure Harry was still sleeping. I got to the kitchen and made a bagel with strawberry flavored cream cheese spread on it. I poured myself a glass of milk and set my food on the table. I grabbed the pile of mail off the counter and began separating it into piles like I always do in the mornings; well since everyone knew I was here and well you understand.

I was done with the regular sized envelopes and half of my bagel, about to start on the magazines when I saw my face. I mean I literally say my face. On a magazine. The. Cover. Of. The. Fudging. Magazine! How could this happen? I don't go anywhere! I mean literally! I stay at the house and only go outside when other people are home! They couldn't get a picture, it's not possible. The fence around the back yard is like a metal wall and you can't see inside or outside of it plus it's like twelve feet tall!

But sure enough there was me and Harry sharing a kiss in the back yard by the pool. The little caption thing by the picture read "Harry's new girl? Read inside for more deets. Page 24"

I flipped to page 24; bagel forgotten. I stared at the pictures of Dakota, Harry, Niall, and I from yesterday by the pool. There were some of just me and Dakota talking and giggling then a few or Niall and Harry having what looked to be a serious conversation. I looked over at the article and read it to myself.

"Harry Styles Dating Someone? Sorry Harry fans but it looks like Harry Styles from One Direction seems to be taken by a young lady with the name of Kayla Evans. We got pictures of them hanging out in One Direction's back yard by the pool yesterday afternoon. They where joined by Niall Horan and his (possible) date Dakota Everly. Kayla and Dakota seem to be good friends as they are seen giggling and jumping around, even splashing Harry from the pool."

I looked up from the article when Harry made his way down the stairs, groggily running his eyes and getting the container of orange juice from the fridge. He had gotten dressed in a pair of sweats and white t shirt. He poured a glass and drank half of it before realizing I was looking at him.

I raised the magazine and tossed it at him; he caught it and looked at the cover and flipped to the page inside releasing a loud sigh. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I stood up and followed him into the living room, my anger boiling with how he hadn't said a single word to me.

"Harry! I'm on the cover of the magazine! How did they get a picture of us? I don't go anywhere!"

He sighed and ran his hands in his curls, "I don't know Kayla. I don't know how they got that picture or the ones inside the magazine either. I'm sorry, babe."

"You realize my father will see this. He will come aft-"

Our heads snapped to the door when someone started pounding on it much more harshly than necessary. I whimpered and Harry looked at me, moving my face to look at his.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Go to my room and lock the door, find my phone and call Paul."

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "You can't stand up to him alone. No one else is here. I'm not letting you deal with him by yourself. He'll... He'll hurt you.."

Harry kissed my nose then my forehead and looked into my eyes, "Kayla, I love you. Go call Paul because I have a feeling that we are going to need him even if I don't answer the door. Go. Call. Paul. I love you, baby."

Tears started filling my eyes and I nodded, running upstairs to Harry's room. I could still hear someone pounding on the door as I reached Harry's room. I ran inside and found Harry's phone on the nightstand by his side of the table. I flipped it opened and saw his screen saver was a picture of us when we were goofing around a few nights ago.

I smiled and looked in his contacts, easily finding Paul's number then pressed the green call button.

\--

Harry's POV

Once I knew Kayla was safely upstairs in my room, I went and opened the door, putting on my best "mature" face.

I opened the door and looked up, seeing a tall bulky guy standing in front of me. He has dark brown hair in an Army cut, dark brown-almost black eyes, facial hair that looked like it belonged on a biker guy, he had wide shoulders, and he looked really strong and tall. In all honesty, I think he should be on an American football team as a damn QB or something.

"May I help you, sir?" I asked quietly, trying to make sure my voice didn't crack.

He looked me over and scoffed, "Get out of my way, boy. You're not the reason I'm here."

I stood my ground and remained looking at him, my gaze unwavering, "Sorry sir, you are technically trespassing and I would like it if I didn't have to call the police. It wouldn't look so good if an eighteen year old had an adult arrested because this so said adult tried to get an innocent girl so he could return to beating her for something he doesn't have the courage to face."

He looked at be like I had slapped him in the face with a wet, slimy, stinky fish. I felt a smug smile coming on my face that immediately fell when I was knocked to the ground by his fist.

"You cocky little bastard! Where is my slut of a daughter?! I bet you got her pregnant didn't you?! You little son of a bi-"

"If he did get me pregnant the child will never know you as its grandfather!" Kayla's voice came from behind me.

I sat up and looked back at her, she was standing by the end of the staircase with my cell clenched in her hands. She had it just right so I could see she was recording the whole conversation.

Her step father walked in the door causing me the scoot back against the wall so he didn't step on my foot and brake it with his work boots on. He smirked at Kayla and she noticeably shivered at his gaze, and not in the way I made her shiver. He cocked his head to the side, the smirk growing.

"Now, Kayla, your mother and I miss you at home. It hasn't been the same with you gone," his deep voice filling the room.

"Why not? You get bored only doing one girl per night? Miss me as your little rape toy?" Kayla spoke clearly and strongly, her voice unwavering.

I flinched at her words knowing it had to be tough for her to speak so clearly and confidently to her abuser. I respected her for doing so but wished I was by her side, helping her along.

Her step father laughed harshly and looked at me, cocking his eyebrow up, "As a matter of fact yes. Now come on, let's go." he went to take a step forward but I stuck my foot out and he tripped; hitting his head on the table that holds our key bowl and some other things. He fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

I heard Kayla gasp but I crawled over to the man on the floor, checking for a pulse and sighed in relief when I found one. I looked up at Kayla and smiled slightly, "He alive. Just knocked out right now. Did you call Paul?"

She nodded and stopped the recording, "He should be here soon. He was actually on his way to drop off Louis and Liam."

I stood up and went over to her; wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to me, "I'm so sorry you had to do that, love. I should have protected you better. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Harry really. You did a great job keeping him away from me," she pulled away from me and took my face in her hands. She let out a gasp when she saw my eye that was beginning to throb, "He punched you! Oh my God! We need to get ice on that!"

She rushed out of my arms and to the kitchen; I heard her rummaging around in the freezer as a car pulled into the drive way followed by voices making their way to the still open door. There was a collective gasp then someone started laughing.

"Hazza did some butt kicking," Louis managed to say after he stopped laughing.

I turned and looked at Liam, Louis, and Paul; a small smile on my face and shrugged, "I tripped him and the table did the rest really."

Kayla hurried back into the room with some ice in a washcloth, "Here put this on your eye. It will help, trust me." she gently placed the ice on my eye, apologizing when I flinched. I gave her a small smile and looked back over to Louis and Liam; Paul had called the police on his way here and was currently speaking with them outside.

"Well I'm glad you're alright, Haz. I'm going upstairs for a snooze. Talk to you guys later," Liam nodded and walked past us and up the stairs to his room.

Louis looked at Kayla and me; my free arm was around her waist and she was leaning into me. I leaned against the wall and cocked my eyebrow, "Boo, what's up? You're studying us like you're going to take a big test on us and don't want to forget a single detail."

He shrugged and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a few bills and handing them to Kayla who resisted until he just shoved them in her hand, "Go get some ice cream. You deserve it and there isn't any use hiding out here anymore when you're on the cover of practically every magazine. Go enjoy yourselves."

"You saw the magazine?" Kayla whispered, barely audible.

He nodded, "I'm the one who brought the mail in today."

Kayla nodded and grabbed her converse that matched her shirt, I went and got dressed in some blue jeans and a loose black t shirt with my usual shoes, we met at the door and I drove toward Milkshake City.

\--

Lou's POV

Liam was upstairs, Harry and Kayla went to get ice cream aka their first ever date set up my me, and Niall had told me he was taking Dakota to the carnival.

Niall had grown close to Dakota over the past few days; in a sisterly way. You could tell Niall was Dakota's favorite out of the band in general but she got along with us all. There wasn't anything more than brother and sister happening between Ni and Koda though. Neither of them seemed to want more either. I wouldn't be against them hooking up but I doubt it'd last long; Koda said she couldn't handle crowds or attention very well. She has this weird thing where she just completely shuts down when she is around a lot of people and she becomes completely emotionless.

Yeah, she wouldn't be able to handle being Niall's girlfriend let alone any of ours.

I sat on the couch and flipped on the television; looking for a movie or television show to watch. About an hour later the door opened and two sets of footsteps walked in. One ending behind me and the other just making their way into the room. 

 

I stood up and looked at them, starting to speak but stopped once I saw them.

Her lips where plastered in something the color of ripe blueberries and her eyelids were the color of bright red cherries.

"Someone smash cherries and blueberries on your face, Koda?" I asked, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Fuck you, Louis." she glared at me, making me lose my battle and fall to the floor in fits of laughter.

"See! See what you did to poor Louis?! You're simply evil!" Niall called to Koda from his spot behind the couch he's been since they had walked in the room after the carnival.

Dakota clenched her jaw and turned, looking at Niall, "You wanna see me go evil? I'll go Esther on you boy!"

I sat up, finally stopping the laughter and frowned, "Esther?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Esther... The girl out of the movie Orphan." She looked between me and Niall and her eyebrow cocked up, "You've never seen Orphan? How old are you guys again? Okay! Emergency movie night! Get all the lads and I'll try to track down a copy of the movie."

I looked at her and bit my lip to stop my laughter; once I knew I wouldn't laugh I asked, "But seriously, what happened to your face?"

She rolled her eyes and put her right hand on her hip as she pointed to Niall, "Dumbo over there thought it'd be 'just great!' if I let this little girl do that face painting thing to me. I had to promise not to wash it off until I got home. Yeah it was just great!"

I smirked at her sarcasm filled voice and looked over at Niall who's face was bright red as he tried not to burst out laughing. He crouched behind the couch as Dakota glared at him.

"I'm going to take a shower and then wash this masterpiece off my face. Get ahold of Harry, Kayla, and Liam; I'll try finding Orphan so we can watch it tonight," she looked at me and I nodded. She made her way upstairs and then Liam coughing back a laugh followed by a groan from Koda. A door slammed shut shortly afterward and Niall finally busted out laughing.

Liam walked down the stairs, a look of confusion on his face; he sat down on the overly large chair and looked at me, "Um... Do I even want to know what happened to her?"

"No probably not!" Niall hooted from behind the couch; he looked over the back of the couch, his face still red from laughing.

"Then I won't ask."

\--

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT GIRL?!" Liam screamed as he scooted back even further in the couch.

We were all freaked out by the insane girl on the television. She killed an innocent bird for crying out loud! What in heaven's name is wrong with her?!

"She's just... misunderstood..." Dakota mumbled from behind the pillow she was clenching to her chest; sitting next to Kayla who was buried into Harry's chest.

"She needs to be locked into a crazy house! That's what she needs! Ugh! She's just so.. so..."

"Psycho!" Niall said as he scooted closer to Zayn on the couch. Zayn put an arm around Niall and chuckled awkwardly at the movie. They both jumped when the screen went dark for an instant.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight," I mumbled to myself.

We watched some more of it until the girl on the screen cut one of the mum's dresses to fit herself before someone spoke up again.

"I'm not sleeping by myself tonight. Someone bunk with me?" Dakota asked, she had moved to the floor and was leaning back against my chair at the moment.

I bent down and whispered to her, "You can bunk with me, I don't think I'll sleep tonight anyways."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you, Louis."

I smiled back and nodded then turned my gaze back to the movie. Esther was going after the little deaf girl once again.

"Why won't she just leave that poor girl alone? She didn't do anything to the crazy girl," Kayla said angrily to no one in particular.

\--

"That's how it ends? Really?! She just sinks to the bottom and that's the end?!" Harry cried from his spot on the couch.

Dakota laughed and shrugged, "There's another ending. Do you want to watch it?"

"Of course!"

We watched the other ending; everyone was quiet when it was over.

"Which one did you prefer?" Dakota asked looking over to Harry, his eyes where wide.

"This was based off a true story?" he questioned cautiously.

She nodded slightly, "I think so. I don't remember for sure though."

"The first one! Definitely the first one," Kayla muttered.

I laughed quietly and shook my head. I looked around at everyone; they where all too frightened to move and jumped at every little sound. Liam looked like he was practically part of the couch, there was no possible way he was comfortable with how smashed in he was. Zayn and Niall looked as if they where just one big person, I'm pretty sure you couldn't fit a single thing between them no matter how hard you tried. Kayla was on Harry's lap; her face nuzzled into his neck and his arms tightly around her. Koda was smashed up against the back of my chair, I could tell she was frightened but she wasn't as frightened as everyone else most likely because she's seen the movie before. I don't think I'll move from my spot on the chair until day light.

I could have gone my entire life without watching that movie but because Niall said that comment earlier, here I was petrified that some crazy chick was running around the world willing to kill if she didn't get what she wanted. I mean I don't even know if she actually died because the ending wasn't for sure that she actually did. Oh lord, I'm going to be paranoid the rest of my life!


	18. "So... Who's going to tell her?"

Lou's POV

It was the third day of our tour and Simon had decided the morning before one of our big concerts was the perfect time for a meeting. The meeting being about Dakota. Simon said she was a 'situation needing to be dealt with.' His choice of words pissed me off slightly as did they piss everyone else off too.

We had been here only fifteen minutes and everyone was tense; Zayn had his fists clenched and he was clenching his jaw so tightly you could see the muscles working in his jaw, Harry was glaring off into space, Liam kept shaking his head, but none of us where as pissed off as Niall.

"The only way she can stay is if she's dating one of the band members. I'm sorry, Niall, but those are the rules." Simon looked over to Niall who was getting red faced from anger building up inside.

"But Kayla got to stay weeks before Harry and her finally made it official! This isn't fair!" Niall shouted at Simon.

I looked up from the table, glancing around at the people present. Paul was standing soundlessly by the door, Harry was now frowning at the table, Liam was watching Simon and Niall who where having a staring match now, and Zayn was running his hand over the table top finally unclenching his hands and his jaw wasn't clenched anymore.

"I'll date her."

Everyone looked over at me and I shrunk into my chair, "What?"

Liam sighed and shook his head slightly, "Louis you're gay, everyone knows it. You even said so yourself in the interview. How do you figure anyone would believe that you and Koda were dating?"

Zayn and Harry gave me sympathetic looks; I just shook my head and placed my arms on the table, "No I thought I was gay but then I realized after meeting Dakota and getting to know her that I'm actually bisexual."

They all looked at me with skeptical faces, they weren't sure whether I was being honest or not but I really had started falling for Dakota. We had grown really close since she had been staying with us and each day when we would hang out I'd get more and more attached to her. We had even gone and bought some things she needed or wanted; she made sure we didn't spend too much even though I had told her money wasn't a problem. She didn't like people buying her things.

"Do you honestly have feelings for her Louis?" Simon raised his eyebrow as he looked at me, a look of amusement crossing his face.

I nodded and answered without any sarcasm or joking in my voice, "Yes I do."

"It's settled then. Dakota and Louis will date but if she refuses then she has to leave. Do we understand each other?"

We all nodded.

"Good, I will set up the interview for tomorrow so everyone will know that Dakota and Louis are now dating. Now go inform her about it. Have a nice tour lads," Simon stood from the table and made his way from the room. It was quiet for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"We better be going," Paul said from the doorway making everyone get up and head to the car waiting for us.

\--

Niall's POV

I heard a voice coming from the pool in the hotel outside my hotel room with a soft sound track playing; I walked closer to the glass door and heard the rest of the lads make their way behind me. I pressed my finger to my lips to motion for them to stay quiet. We looked out the glass door and saw Dakota standing by the pool in some basketball shorts and dark blue bikini top, she had her eyes closed and was holding her right hand onto her stomach while keeping beat with her left hand on her leg. I opened the door silently so we could hear her better. She waited until the correct beat and began singing.

"Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end. Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend. You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you. You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you. 'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house. All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts. And don't forget all the trouble we got into. We got something you can't undo, do" she kept her eyes shut and didn't notice us slip out in the pool area. Louis had taken out his phone and was currently recording her singing.

"Laughing so damn hard. Crashed your dad's new car. All the scars we share. I Promise, I swear," a sly smile crossed her face, "Wherever you go, just always remember. That you got a home for now and forever. And if you get low, just call me whenever. This is my oath to you. Wherever you go, just always remember. You're never alone, we're birds of a feather. And we'll never change, no matter the weather. This is my oath to you."

We huddled by the door and tried not to move so we wouldn't disturb her, surprisingly no one made a sound. Koda had a small smirk on her face like she was remembering something as she continued to sing, "I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes. I know I called you lazy, and that's most times. But you complete me, and that's no lie. You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie. We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song. Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong. And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong. You got the best friends sing, sing along."

She started nodding her head to the beat, "Laughing so damn hard. Crashed your dad's new car. All the scars we share. I Promise, I swear," she took a deep breathe, "Wherever you go, just always remember. That you got a home for now and forever. And if you get low, just call me whenever. This is my oath to you. Wherever you go, just always remember. You're never alone, we're birds of a feather. And we'll never change, no matter the weather. This is my oath to you."

I heard Louis whisper to his phone, "I believe this is the song Oath sang by Cher Lloyd featuring Becky G."

We listened to Koda finish the song before we all started clapping and whooping for her, Lou put his phone in his pocket. Her head snapped our direction and her cheeks instantly got a deep red; she looked at us one at a time and when her eyes landed on Louis a huge grin made its way on her face and she ran toward him.

"Lou Bear! You're back!" she said once she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Well we see who the favorite is out of the group now," Zayn rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Dakota stepped back from Lou's hug and looked over at Zayn with her puppy face that no one could say no too, her bottom lip quivering slightly, "I'm sorry Zayn, am I forgiven?" she stepped toward him and wrapped him in a hug, nuzzling her face in his neck. Making him shiver slightly in response.

"I assume you can be forgiven... This time," Zayn gave her a lopsided grin when she stepped away from him.

"Yay! Oh, Harry," she turned and looked at the curly haired boy, "Kayla told me to tell you that she had an appointment at the spa with Perrie who, Zayn you listen too, is staying over tonight. In my room," she made sure that 'my' stood out in the sentence.

Louis and I chuckled as Harry and Zayn glared slightly at Dakota. Since Kayla and her had gotten closer, Kayla had started staying with Koda at night and sharing a room with her when we were moving around. Perrie was hanging around more too and seemed to take Koda in basically like a sister which wasn't a bad thing. Everyone seemed to like Koda. Well, everyone besides the fans that is.

Dakota got lots of hate as did Kayla but the hate Kayla got was no where near as bad as the hate Dakota got. They both got the occasional death threats but Kayla got a lot of support which Koda basically got none of. Because of the fact Dakota wasn't dating any of us made a bunch of rumors spread around; a few said she was a whore who was only around to satisfy our hormones and such. The rumors get much worse than that.

Whenever she sees a tweet or a rumor she usually just laughs at it or ignores it. She jokes around about the rumors of her secretly being pregnant with one of our babies. Apparently she's pregnant with Zayn's baby because they were seen eating lunch together at Arby's a few days ago; but the article about Kayla and Harry that mentioned me and Dakota set the rumors about us on overload with the whole Liam kissing me thing. She was called a bunch of rude names that disgusted me to no end. I guess we won't have to worry about that much longer.

Zayn cleared his throat getting my attention, "We should all go inside, you too Dakota."

Bianca groaned and grabbed Zayn by the shoulders, shaking them, "For the four millionth time! It's Koda!"

Louis and I chuckled and walked inside my room after Harry and Liam. Once we got in the room which was pretty large seeing as it has its own living room separate from the bedroom and a bathroom attached to the living room besides the one attached to the bed room. Oh, and it has it's own kitchen which I won't use since I can't cook to save my life.

Liam sat on the couch between Louis and Harry, I took the other couch with Zayn sitting beside me, leaving the chair for Koda so she was able to see everyone easily. She sat down with her feet under her, I always wondered why girls sat like that. It has to hurt your legs. You're sitting your whole body weight on your legs, how does that not hurt?

I shook my head and glanced around the room seeing everyone looking uncomfortable. Dakota must have noticed too because she started biting her lower lip which I found out is something she does when she's thinking or worried about something.

"Why do I feel like this is a meeting and I'm being left out on something," her American accent rang around the silent room after a few minutes.

I saw Harry pull his hands through his brown curls and sigh, "Because you are being left out of something. We needed to get you inside before we could tell you," he looked straight at her and continued speaking, "we had a meeting today with Simon. It was about you and how you've been staying with us and some other issues..."

Dakota scrunched up her face slightly in confusion and my head turned to Louis when he let out a small chuckle. He was looking at Koda with a small yet loving smile on his face and his grey blue eyes were full of wonder and caring. He reached out and squeezed Koda's cheek so she looked like a fish, causing her to giggle in response.

"Fishy fishy fishy face!" she giggled.

I shook my head at their childishness and picked up where Harry had left off, "Koda, the meeting ended with it coming down to a choice that would allow you to stay with us. Would you like to know what that decision was?"

She nodded slowly, the smile slipping off her face. She moved around in her chair until she had her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her chin was resting on her knees and she looked straight at me with her dark brown eyes.

I looked around at the lads and heard a mumble come from Zayn, "So... Who's going to tell her?"

"Tell me what? It can't be that bad," her joking voice came from the chair and a small smile was back on her tan face.

"Personally I think we should let Louis tell her. It does involve them mostly," Liam said uncertainly. He began standing up which Harry, Zayn, and I followed and left, all of us giving Koda a small smile on our way out.

\--

Louis' POV

Well that was settled wasn't it? They all just up and leave without giving me a choice. Love you too guys!

When the door shut leaving Dakota and I alone in the room; I looked over at her. Her dark brown, almost black hair had grown out a bit longer since she had been with us and it was pulled into two low pig tails positioned so her hair was laying over her shoulders; she kept saying she wanted to cut it short because she hated waking up with a bunch of tangles in her hair every morning. She wasn't wearing make up as usual but she was wearing the contacts Niall had talked her into getting so we could see her eyes better. Her eyes where beautiful to say in the least. They were deep and dark, I hadn't really noticed anyone else's eyes except Liam and Harry's when I had a crush on them but even then their eyes can't compare to hers.

"Louis? What are you suppose to tell me," Koda's voice was filled with confusion and curiosity; she was sitting in the chair upside down now, her head almost touching the floor.

I chuckled softly and remembered something I had gotten her on the way back from the meeting. The boys had joked about me already buying her things and she not even being my official girlfriend yet but I had ignored them. I looked at her again and held up my figure, "Just one minute and close your eyes."

She pouted but did as I told her. I stood up quietly and walked over to the glass door we had went through to watch her sing. I picked up the long thin box and made my way over to the couch. She was still on the chair exactly how she had been when I left. I opened the box and pulled out what was inside; it had two white knobs on each end, one was larger than the other but not by much and the metal between them was really cold. I held it by the larger knob and pressed the metal to her stomach making her gasp and curl into herself at the coldness, her eyes shot open and she reached for the object I was holding to her stomach.

"Louis Tomlinson what in God's na-" she cut off when she looked down to what she had grabbed. I watched tears gather in her eyes and she sat upright in the chair; she looked up at me and stood in front of me, "Thank you so much Lou Bear. You have no idea how much this means to me," she wrapped her arms around my neck, bending down to hug me and making sure I didn't get hit in the head with her present.

I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a hug in return, "Well I heard you telling Zayn about what you did back in America and how much you missed the one sport you were good at so I figured I could help get you back into it. You have no idea how weird it was to ask you the length of your arm or how many weird looks I got for walking into Dancer and Entertainer's Plus just to look for that," I pointed it in her hand.

"Well I'm glad you did, I'll defiantly practice baton now that I actually have one again. Thank you," she smiled and sat beside me, placing the baton in the box beside her. She turned and faced me with a smile still on her face, "Alright Lou, now what was the thing you were suppose to tell me?"

I sighed quietly and looked around the room as I spoke quickly, running my words together, "Theonlywayyoucanstayisifyouredatingonofthebamdmemebers."

I looked over at her when she stayed quiet and immediately regretted it; her naturally tan face was pale and her eyes looked distant and cold. It was the same look she got when we were around lots of people. I swallowed and went on with telling her, "If you don't agree then you'll have to leave but I don't want you to leave. I'd like you to be my girlfriend. I-I have feelings for you."

I looked into her eyes and saw her zoned out look vanish and start taking in her surroundings once more, her eyes began searching mine, looking for something and she smirked slightly, "So I'm the girl who changed Lou's sexuality. Score one for me, Tommo zero."

I rolled my eyes and pulled gently on one of her pony tails, "Keep it up and I'll whack you with that metal rod I just bought you."

"Batons are not weapons!" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, looking away from me.

I tried getting her to look at me or even smile but kept failing. I moved her baton box and tackled her back on the couch; starting to tickle her as she squirmed to to get free and squealing as she tried not to laugh but eventually failed. I chuckled and finally stopped a few minutes later. I helped her sit up and smiled at her, "Dakota one, Tommo one. Looks like we're tied."

She rolled her eyes and made her way over to the kitchen, she rummaged through Niall's fridge until she pulled out a cherry coke a water. She walked over to me and sat down next to me again, handing me the water, "So for me to stay I have to date one of you and you want me to date you?"

I nodded slowly, never looking away from her eyes once, "There's an interview tomorrow to let everyone know whether or not you're dating one of the band members."

She bit her bottom lip and looking directly back at me, "I don't know Lou... I always thought you weren't into girls. Not that I found you unattractive because god, you'd have to be blind not to find you even a little attractive..." she trailed off with a small sigh.

"Please Koda? Just give it a go? Try please? We get along so well and I think we could really make this work," I pleaded with her, I watched her eyes soften and a look of defeat cross her face.

She stood up and grabbed her baton in it's box, she looked at me and smiled gently, "Alright Lou Bear. I'll give it a try, just for you."

\--Interview the following day--

Koda's POV

To say in the least I'm nervous as hell. I've never been good in front of groups larger than ten people at most. Whenever I was in front of people I never had to speak. It was always to get awards at school for my grades or trips for the writings I did; the baton routines didn't require me to speak either and it made it so I had to move around on the stage. But this interview that I had learned I had to be involved in did require me to speak in front of many Directioners and it wouldn't surprise me if some of them hated me.

I was backstage arguing with the make up and hair artist who kept insisting I should wear make up and let her do my hair, "I'd die before touching my face with that animal tested crap that's sticky as hell. As far as I know you use the kind that included animal parts and stuff in it. I'm not a fan of make up and as for my hair; it's my hair you don't see me touching your hair!"

"Just let me curl your hair!" Meg insisted for the hundredth time.

I glared at her and shook my head, "In your dreams sweetie. You aren't getting anywhere near this," I moved my hands around my head and face dramatically.

She scoffed and walked away, mumbling something that sounded like, "Yeah I can see why Louis is dating you."

I got off the tall chair they had me sit in when we had arrived and walked around to calm my nerves; which proved to be more difficult than I thought. Nothing I tried to do made a difference; I just didn't like crowds or talking in front of tons of people that probably hated my guts. It's just too much. I had to go.

"It's too much... I have to go... I can't do this," I muttered and turned to leave when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, a chin resting on my shoulder which made me jump three feet in the air.

A soft chuckle rippled through the person, "Hey you don't look like you're normal adorable tan self. Something wrong?"

I sighed in relief and leaned back into Louis' chest, "I'm not a big fan of speaking in front of a group of people that hate me, that's all."

He rocked us from side to side slightly and hummed softly, a tune I didn't recognize but I figured it was one of their newer ones everyone was dying to hear. A small smile made its way onto my face as Lou continued to calm me down. In all honesty I've always had a small crush on Louis no matter how many times I denied anything would happen because he's gay and famous, here I am with his arms around my waist and he admitted he has feelings for me last night. I'd be crazy if I didn't give this a chance.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" Niall said with a huge grin on his face as he made his way over to us.

All of One Direction was here including the instrumental members since they were performing What Makes You Beautiful before our interview. Kayla was here also, somewhere; probably with Harry. They were going to make it officially official that they were together. "It's not official until you say it on television." Kayla always said.

"Almost as cute as you and Liam," I smirked slightly.

Niall's face went slightly pale and he started stuttering. I laughed while Louis chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Niall calm down, I just saw you guys kiss the other day when I went to check on you. You guys are really cute. I get it that you're confused right now but give him a shot okay? It'll be worth it, trust me," I stepped toward him and put my hand on his shoulder, looking into his bright blue eyes.

He looked back at me and gave a lopsided smile that would have made my heart swoon about a month ago before I met him, "I'll consider it."

I nodded and the boys were called to the stage to preform their song. I watched them run out on stage, waving to crowd with big grins on their faces. I heard Kayla walk up and stand beside me but didn't look over at her. We listened to the boys sing and heard the crowd cheering as they ended and took their seats on the couch.

"Welcome One Direction! We are so glad to have you today. If you didn't know my name is Kate," the women sitting next to Liam said as the interview started. She was wearing a short baby blue dress that showed her legs off with a pair of white high heels, her hair was curled and pinned down to the right side of her head with a crystal hair clip. No doubt to impress One Direction who, may I happily say, weren't paying any attention to her in that manner.

"So from my understanding, we have some special guests here today. Would you like to bring them out now or should we wait a while to build up the anticipation?" Kate asked, her British accent becoming more confident with each word she spoke. She glanced between the five lads before turning to the audience and asking their opinion, "Should we bring the guests out now or later?"

There were shouts about bringing the guests out later but a majority of the shouting was about bringing them out now. My palms were sweating from being nervous and I could feel Kayla bouncing on the balls of her feet. We hadn't spoken a word to each other since we had arrived here so I didn't know how she was doing. I was about to turn and ask her when a familiar Irish accent spoke from the stage, "I think they want to see the guests now. Shall we go get them?"

"Yes yes of course," Kate said with a hint of flirtation laced in her voice.

All of a sudden there were loud running foot steps coming toward us from the stage and five boys standing in front of us with giant grins on their faces. I wiped my hands on my black slacks right before both of my hands were taken by two different boys and dragged onto stage. They didn't even seem to notice when I tried fighting back. They plopped me down on the couch and they plopped on either side of me, making it so I couldn't wiggle away. I groaned after a few seconds of trying and gave up.

"Did it really take all five of you to get these two lovely ladies on stage? Who are they by the way?" Kate question, giggling softly towards the end.

Ugh, I hate flirty people and desperate people and any people who annoy me which is almost everyone if you think about it...

"...Dakota."

My head snapped up and I looked around, "What? Why'd you say my name?"

A laugh erupted from the crowd and Kate but the lads looked slightly worried. Louis' eyes were searching mine and his tone was filled with worry, "You were zoned out, we were just introducing you. Nothing big but try paying attention, yeah?"

I nodded and smiled softly at the blue eyed boy, "Sure thing, Lou Bear."

This earned an 'awwww!' from the audience and it took me a while to realize it was from the nickname I called him. But I had whispered it.. How could they have possibly heard me? My face scrunched up in confusion earning an soft chuckle from Louis.

"Microphone," he pointed to the little microphone clipped into the collar of his shirt.

"Psh... That's stupid. You and Niall don't need those. You're loud enough as it is."

"Well she sure is an outspoken one isn't she? American too I assume from her accent," Kate spoke up finally.

"Accent? I don't have an accent. You sure do though, flirty. Nice color of dress though, matches Nialler's eyes," I said as polite as possible with a small smile.

I watched Kate's face getting red with a deep blush, oh man I must have said something wrong... Or right... I smirked slightly and heard Kayla start giggling on the other side of Niall, making my smirk grow.

Once Kate recovered she hurried on with the interview, "Well it says here that Louis and Harry have something to announce to everyone," she smirked slightly and looked between Louis and Harry, "You boys finally admitting Larry is real?"

I bit my lip trying not to laugh; I'm sorry but that's one ship between the boys I don't support thoroughly along with Lilo, Zouis, and Zarry, well at least those are the ones I don't support that involve Harry and Louis. Trust me, Louis and Harry have adorable Larry moments but I couldn't see them as a full on couple.

Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed and Harry just shook his head, "No we aren't because Larry isn't real, never will be," the green eyed curly haired boy replied to Kate.

Kate's face dropped slightly but she recovered quickly, "That's sorta sad, but alright what's your announcement?"

Harry grinned widely and looked at Kayla who was trying to smash her way into the couch to be invisible, "Yes well, I am happy to admit to everyone that I'm dating this beautiful girl named Kayla. I would like to have everyone support us because I am extremely happy with her."

The crowd cheered and someone shouted, "We love you guys!"

"So the magazine was true? Does that mean Dakota is dating Niall? You guys are a cute couple," Kate said, looking between Niall and I.

I felt Louis tense up slightly beside me and I frowned slightly, was Louis jealous because this dumb interviewer said Niall and I were cute? Lou knows I don't like Niall that way. I mean, I use to but that was way before I met Ni on the plane.

I looked over up at Louis and rubbed his arm with my hand gently while whispering quietly, "It's okay LouBear. It's okay."

"Oh Niall looks like you have competition for your girl," Kate's voice interrupted me whispering to Louis just as he started to relax.

Niall shook his head and placed a hand on my knee as I was about to stand up, he had learned that I'm bad with my temper. He joked around a bit sayin' I was about as bad as an Irish Man after a few pints in 'em when their football team lost. His Irish voice coming out strong as he looked over at Kate, "No Dakota and I are not together but thank you for the compliment."

"Actually that's my announcement," a soft rumble came from my other side, "I'm dating Dakota."

I looked up to see Lou's bright blue eyes sparkling down at me and my stomach did a little flip. No ones ever looked at me that way. I swallowed and looked at the ground, feeling everyone's eyes on me. This is what I hated most about being the center of attention, the fact that I was the center of attention. I was perfectly fine being the loner in the corner with my book.

"But wait aren't you gay?" someone shouted from the audience.

Louis sighed, "I believed I was but as it turns out I'm not. I have very strong feelings for Dakota and I'd love it greatly if everyone supported us."

"That's all the time we have for today, thank you One Direction for this very... Interesting interview."


	19. Talks, Rambling, and Twitcam

Niall's POV

I walked out of my bedroom at the new hotel since we were still on tour and we had been moved off to a new location last night. I was in my sweat pants and no shirt since well I wasn't sharing my room with anyone so no one will see me without one on right? Wrong.

"Hey Leprechaun, put a damn shirt on. I don't want to be blinded by your whiteness," a female voice said from the kitchen counter.

I looked over to see Koda sitting on my counter with a cup in her hands and a wide grin on her face. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans that had holes in the legs, she had sat down and told us about how she'd gotten them and a bunch of other stories when we had asked why she didn't throw them away, she was wearing a blue plaid shirt over a white tank top and blue converse.

"Hey off my counter and how the hell did you get in my room? Only Liam has a spare key," I ruffled my hair and looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

She slid off my counter and walked over to me; standing close enough to where I could smell the hot chocolate in her cup, "Well, just so happens, Liam left the key cards laying on his dresser while he was showering and my room has one of them adjoining door thingies to his room. Don't worry I didn't look at Liam showering. That'd just be weird and just ew. I'll leave that to you."

My eyes widened and I looked down as my cheeks heated up. I took a step away from her and tugged my hand through my blonde hair again, searching my mind for something to say or a change in subject. I don't want to think about Liam in the shower, that's just a no.

Not going to think about it.

Not going to think about it.

Not going to thi-

"You like him don't you?"

My head snapped up at the sound of her voice and I responded truthfully, "Well... Of course."

"More than friends?"

"You mean as a boyfriend?"

"Obviously."

"Erm... Well... Yes..."

"Then give it a bloody chance!"

I chuckled softly, shaking my head at her choice of words.

"Ugh! I said it again! I'm spending too much time with you people! I sound like Ron Weasley!"

I stepped toward her and messed up her hair, "Well it could be because you and Louis watched all the Harry Potter movies the past few days. It's not all our fault you know," I smiled at her and she glared in response, "I'll go get ready. Get the rest of the crew and meet back here in the living room to go over the day okay?"

She smiled and downed her hot chocolate, leaving the cup in the sink before bounding out the door of my room. I chuckled and went over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and drinking it quickly. I walked back to my room and searched through my suitcases; I never bothered putting my clothes in the dressers seeing how we never stay that long anyways and it's just easier to pull them out of the suitcase.

I grabbed a pale blue shirt and a pair of basket ball shorts since we didn't have a concert tonight and we were all going to hang out anyways. I grabbed a pair of boxer and made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door and throwing my clothes on the counter. I turned to the shower and, after some difficulties with the knobs, got the water temperature to where I wanted it; I stripped down and jumped into the shower. I quickly washed up and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and using another one to dry my hair.

"Nialler! Get your white Irish butt out here! Koda is about to eat all your food!" Zayn's voice came from the living room followed by a loud slap and some very strong language out of the lad.

"Don't listen to him! I'm not touching your food! I'm not that stupid," the Michigan girl said with a light laugh.

I shook my head and slipped into my clothes; my hair remaining a bit damp. I grabbed one of my snapbacks and put it on as I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me. I looked around the living room and saw Zayn on his phone with a small smirk on his face, Koda was on Louis' lap where they sat beside Zayn, Harry was on the floor in front of Kayla who played with his curls but there was no sign of Liam.

I chewed the inside of my cheek lightly and put a smile on my face as I sat in the chair next to the couch, "Hey guys where's Li?"

Zayn looked up from his phone and shrugged, "He didn't answer his door when I went to tell him we were all meeting in your living room."

I nodded and tried to figure out why he wouldn't answer the door when there was a loud thud from down the hall.

"For fucks sake! Are you fucking kidding me?! Son of a bi- grrrr!"

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door, throwing it open and ran down to Liam's door. I pounded on it with my fist, Liam doesn't curse ever. He gets upset when we do so for him to swear that much means something bad happened and that's never good.

"Liam open this damn door now! What the hell happened," I asked as I continued to pound on the door.

Liam's POV

"Bloody hell Niall! I can't open the damn door! I think I busted my leg!" I yelled from my spot on the living room floor beside the couch.

I had been pulling on my white tshirt when I walked out of my bedroom and somehow tripped over the couch, my leg slid under the couch and when I tried pulling it out there was a loud snap and pain shot through my body. Whenever I tried getting up or barely moving it the pain got worse.

I heard Niall groan and his footsteps heading back to his room; he ran back to Koda and Kayla's room then there was a click and the blonde lad came through the adjoining door between mine and the girls' room.

"Jesus Christ Liam! What did you do to your leg?" his cute face scrunched up like he smelled something unpleasant while he looked at my leg which wasn't in the right position at all.

Zayn and Louis walked in shortly after Niall and they took the scene in before Louis chuckled and shook his head, "I always though Ni or I would be the dumb ones to break something while on tour but for Daddy Direction? Well I just never saw that coming."

I rolled my eyes and held my arms up for their help, "Alright smart ass, help me up. I need to go to the hospital."

Zayn shook his head but stepped forward, helping me put my arm around his neck while Louis put my other one around his neck, "You're injured and you're still going all Daddy Direction on us."

I chuckled, "It's my job, what else did you expect me to do?"

\--

Turns out I did in fact break my leg. I had just got off the phone with Simon and he said since this tour was a short one anyways, he'd reschedule the rest of the dates and add them to our world tour instead. He also said we had to go home immediately so I could rest and get better without any more difficulties including questions from fans.

So we were on our tour bus with me hogging the whole couch because of my dumb leg that was in a cast. I felt bad for taking up so much room but Niall wouldn't listen to me or let me move to make room. I finally gave up arguing with him and just stayed put. He kept asking if I was in pain or needed anything and I suddenly realized how the lads must feel when they are sick and have me hovering over them incase they needed anything. God I must be ten times as annoying.

"Are you sure you don't need your pain medicine? I can get it for you. It's no problem," Niall asked again for the twelfth time in two minutes.

I shook my head and laughed, "Niall I'm fine. I'm not in pain or anything. Just calm down and come sit down."

He frowned but sat on the floor in front of my with his leg crisscrossed; he looked like one of those little kids at story time. He was simply adorable. How could you not think he was cute with his fluffy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

Louis cleared his throat causing me to look over to him; he scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked at Zayn, "Mate, I think we should go before we hear any other reasons Liam adores nurse Niall."

My cheeks immediately heated and my eyes locked on Niall who was looking at his lap where he was playing with his fingers. His blonde hair was standing at all angles since he had ran his hands through it about a hundred times since he had found me on the floor.

Zayn let out a low chuckle and walked left to the bunks with Louis where Kayla, Koda, and Harry where playing some sort of game to pass the time.

"I'm sorry Niall, I didn't mean to blurt that out. I didn't even know I was talking... Oh god I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you, please don't hate me. I just... I just like you a lot and I think about you all the time and I'm sorry. That's creepy. Shit... I'm sorry. I don't even know what I'm saying right now. I should stop talking... Shit you probably think I'm some creep and hate me for the rest of your life, which I wouldn't bla-" my words turned to murmurs when Niall put his hand over my mouth. A small smile on his face and his eyes filled with amusement as they looked into my own.

He let out a small chuckle and removed his hand from my face; the warmth of his hand leaving my face in the process. He looked at me with his ocean blue eyes and shook his head slightly, "I don't hate you Li and I wasn't embarrassed either; in fact I was kinda flattered. Liam, when you're in love with someone you do think about them all the time, it's only natural so I understand. You worry too much."

I simply smiled at the Irish boy in front of me and wondered how he could be okay with me having feelings for him and him knowing about them but being okay with it. Anyone else in his spot would go running the other way but he was just there handling this like the amazing person he is.

"Gah! Jesus Christ just kiss already!" Koda stomped her foot from the entry way, her arms crossed over her chest.

Niall shook his head and stood up, "Sorry Kota, this isn't some cheesy movie."

\--

We made it home late afternoon and Zayn helped me into the living room onto the couch. Niall hovered behind him and made sure he didn't hurt me in anyway. Zayn rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath the whole time.

Niall stayed with me and watched all three Toy Story movies with me even though I know he doesn't like them. When I started crying he came over and sat with me, playing with my hair until the movie was over.

Louis walked downstairs and had a huge grin on his face when he stopped in front of us, "Guys you want to do a twitcam with the rest of us?"

Niall frowned and looked over at me with a worried expression on his face, "I don't know Louis... Liam had an eventful day and needs rest.."

Louis groaned and got on his knees in front of Niall, "Nialler, please? Please please please? You're sounding like Liam."

I chuckled and nodded, "He's right Ni, you are sounding like me."

Niall scrunched his nose up, "Better fix that. Fine let's do one but down here so everyone can fit."

Louis jumped up and grinned, running up the stairs quickly. I laughed and looked at Niall, "Better get snacks, no ones eaten since we got home except for you."

Niall nodded and walked off to the kitchen, banging around in the cupboards to find snacks. Harry, Kayla, Zayn, Dakota, and Louis ran down the stairs and plopped around the living room anywhere they could sit. Niall made his way in the living room with his arms full of food. He dumped it on the coffee table and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Okay so who's starting it?" I questioned once everyone was settled and Niall munched on some cookie dough.

"How about Nialler? He always gets tons of viewers," Louis said, practically jumping out of his seat.

Niall groaned and put the cookie dough container on the floor beside him, "Oh fine, someone give me my laptop from under the table on that side."

"It doesn't have to be long. Just for an hour? I'll cook pizza tomorrow," Harry pleaded with the blonde boy.

Niall finally gave in and waved his hand in the air for them to carry on earning whoops from the boys. He took his laptop from Harry and opened it up; signing into his twitter account he sent out a tweet to his followers:

@NiallOfficial: Doing a twitcam really quick with the lads and Koda n Kayla post the link soon

He handed me the laptop to get the twitcam set up, I gave it back to him and he posted the link. Louis, Harry, and Zayn all surrounded me so they could fit on Niall's laptop screen that he put on the coffee table. Kayla and Dakota sat on the floor next to Niall.

Niall clicked the twitcam and started it, we all waved and Niall leaned toward the screen so the viewers, who were growing, could hear him, "Aye guys, I know it's really late for some of you but some of the people here really wanted to do a twitcam and answer some of your questions. So do us a favor and shoot some questions our way."

"Any questions yet Ni?" Harry leaned over Kayla and looked at the computer screen.

Niall shook his head and sat back against the couch in front of me, my hand automatically started playing with his hair not thinking about it. Dakota suddenly 'awwed' and pointed to a few comments that she read aloud:

@NiallsChick: Niam feels! Liam's so cute playing with Ni's hair!

@LiLisGirl: Please! For all things Nandos, tell me Niam is real! You're so cute!

@1DQueen: why aren't they already together? They both like each other! It's obvious!

Dakota looked between Niall and I with a big grin on her face, "See people love you guys together."

Niall chuckled softly and looked at the screen without replying to Dakota. He smiled and read a tweet:

@Matressof1D: Who's single now? I'm slightly confused...

"Well I'm single I know that much," Niall smiled and looked up at Zayn who was leaning over the back of the couch.

"I am also single at the moment," the Bradford boy said with a sly smile upon his face.

"Harry and I are taken by these to lovely girls right here," Louis grinned and Harry hugged Kayla at the same time Louis hugged Koda, making the girls giggle and squirm in their hold.

"I'm single right now," I shrugged at the camera and was glad no one had noticed my broken leg since it was hidden behind Louis and Harry on the couch; although it was getting pretty painful.

@ShipsNouis: I love Hayla! They are adorable! How did you meet?

I read the tweet to Harry and Kayla, a small smile on my face as we all looked over at them. Harry explained how they met, leaving out certain details that the public didn't need to know.

@CookieQueen: Why did the rest of the tour get cancelled?

I sighed and frowned slightly, I was hoping we could avoid this question but I guess we can't.

Niall cut me off before I could even begin speaking, "We had a family accident and needed some immediate time to get over it both emotionally and physically. Please accept that and don't push it any farther."

"Okay just a few more questions and then we have to get off to bed," Harry said, smiling at the laptop while Louis was yawning beside him.

@StoranShip: is it true Dakota can sing?

Zayn read the tweet and we all immediately smiled at a very confused looking Dakota and Kayla.

"You didn't tell me you could sing," gasped Kayla and she smacked Dakota's arm jokingly.

"Because I can't! I never let anyone see me sing!" she looked down at the floor then snapped her head up and looked between the boys, "That's why you were clapping the day Lou asked me out? You heard me singing? You listened to my horrible voice?"

"Sweet pea, you're not a horrible singer. You're actually pretty good," Louis wrapped his arms around her and rocked them slowly back and forth.

I smiled at them and watched how easily they could be a couple; I wished I could have that someday with Niall. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else in all honesty. There were so many people who said we were cute together but would they change their minds if we ever did get together. I know some people only support it because fictional and they think it'll never be true. I want it to be true. I think I'm actually in love with the blonde lad.

I look down at him while he's talking enthusiastically to the fans and start playing with his hair again. His hair is fluffy and silk like between my fingers; it doesn't even feel like actual hair. You could see his natural roots starting to peek through. He said one day he would just let his hair go natural because he was tired of bleaching it so often.

"That's all for tonight! Hope to see you soon!" Niall grinned and waved to the viewers then hit the stop button, "and we are offline!"

Zayn chuckled and yawned, "Well I'm off to bed. Night guys."

"Yeah I'm going to hit the hay too, Kayla ready for bed?" Dakota looked over at the blonde girl who yawned and nodded.

Well all said good night to the three who were making their way up the stairs to their rooms. It was pretty late in all reality and we were insane for doing the twitcam. It was fun never the less but still insane.

Niall crawled over to the other side of the coffee table and put his laptop back in its drawer. He sat back against the couch on that side and smirked at Louis, "Hey Lou, kissed Koda yet?"

I raised an eyebrow at his random question but looked over at Louis with a sly smile on my face, wanting to know Louis' answer just as much as everyone else.

"That's kind of personal don't you think, mate?" Harry said at the same time as Louis said, "No." with a sheepish look on his face.

"Where did that come from Ni?" I questioned him, tilting my head to the side.

He shrugged and crawled back to my side of the table, grabbing all the snack except the chocolate chip cookie dough, "Just curious because everyone knows Kayla and Harry have kissed plenty of times."

"Yeah but Lou and Koda only started dating yesterday."

"Hmm... Good point," he shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

I turned and looked at Harry and Louis, "Can you guys help me up to my room please? I can't make it up the stairs with my dumb cast."

Louis and Harry each took one of my arms and helped stand me up; I grabbed the crutches and hobbled over to the stairs where Harry took the crutches from me and they helped me up them. Harry gave me my crutches once we reached the top and let me hobble my way to my bedroom and onto my bed.

I said good night to the lads and heard them go to their own rooms. I pulled my white tshirt off and started unbuttoning my jeans when I realized it was going to be a pain to get them off over my cast. Why on Earth did I wear jeans today?

Because you didn't think you'd break your leg idiot.

I rolled my eyes and ignored myself. I looked down at my left foot that was incased in the cast. I had only had it less that 24 hours and I already hated it, and the pain was coming back. I forgot the medication downstairs but there was no way I was going back down those blasted stairs to get them.

"Liam?" a knock sounded from my door even though it was open.

I smiled and decided to play it out, "Oh who is it?"

I heard him scoff the floor board groaned as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, "Megan Fox, who do you think it is?"

I laughed and looked up at his figure standing in the doorway, "Yes Ni, you can come in. Turn the hallway light off though."

He flicked the light switch right outside my doorway and the hall light shut off, he walked in and shut the door with his foot since his hands were holding a glass of water and my pain medicine bottle. He sat beside me and handed me the water. He twisted off the cap and handed me two pill tablets that I washed down with the water.

"Thanks Nialler," I smiled at him and set the empty glass on my nightstand.

"You're welcome, Liam" he glanced at my pants and then my cast, "Need help with your pants? That's going to suck if you try taking them off yourself."

I nodded and slid back on my bed. He grabbed the top of my jeans and slid them down, making sure my boxers stayed in place during the process. He got them just below my knees the grabbed the bottom of my right pant leg and tugged my leg out of it. He grabbed my left pant leg and carefully slid them off over my cast.

"There you go. I didn't hurt you did I?" Niall frowned and climbed on the bed beside me.

I laughed and closed my eyes, shaking my head slightly, "Nialler you're getting too worked up. I'd tell you if you'd hurt me."

I heard him sigh and lay beside on the bed; we stayed quiet for a while until I cleared my throat and look over at Niall. He was looking up at the ceiling and drumming his fingers on the bed beside him, "Ni, I have a question..."

He looked over at me and smiled softly, "Yeah Liam?"

I swallowed and looked into his bright blue eyes, "Will you stay with me tonight? Please?"

He looked back in my eyes and his hand brushed against my cheek lightly as if he didn't realize he was doing it, "Liam, your puppy brown eyes aren't fair to the rest of us. I just can't say no to them, not that I want to. I'm just saying. But yes I'll stay with you tonight."

I smiled and slid under the blanket with Niall's help. He got out bed and turned off the light then made his way back to his side of the bed. There was a sound of material then he climbed under the covers and snuggled into my side. I froze for an instant then relaxed and put my arm around him; I listened to his breathing and heard it slow to a steady beat.

Once I was sure he was asleep I kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I love you, Nialler."


	20. "...until we kiss."

Dakota's POV

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, he's confused but obviously has feeling for Liam. They need to go on a date and we can get them to go on one," I looked at the curly haired boy and raised my eyebrows.

"I think it's a good idea. Ni needs a push and Liam would probably enjoy getting out of the house," Kayla shrugged beside me and Louis nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, we will get them to go on a date."

"But wait, they will never agree to it if we just tell them they are going on a date with each other. I know for a fact Niall will do everything in his power to get out of it. He doesn't enjoy awkward situations," Zayn said from beside Harry at the kitchen table.

I frowned, knowing Zayn was right. I'd seen the way Niall wiggles his way out of situations he wasn't comfortable with. He was pretty good at it too and he knew it. Especially with Liam, he'd just give a little pout or pull his big blue puppy dog eyes out and Liam would sooner, rather than later, give in to whatever Niall wanted. It was actually amusing if you thought about it.

"Okay well which one would be more willing to actually go on a date with the other one?" I frowned and sat back in my chair.

"Liam. He is the one who is certain of his feelings after all. I'm sure we can easily talk him into taking Ni-" Harry was cut off by footsteps coming down the stairs.

All eyes turned to the blonde boy who walked into the kitchen; a small smile made its way on his face when a shout came from upstairs.

"Bloody hell Niall James Horan! I'm perfectly fine! Stop acting like my nurse!" Liam groaned loudly.

Niall just ignored him and opened the fridge; he grabbed a bowl of fruit and two bottles of water then walked over to the counter and grabbed a bag of sour cream and onion chips. He glanced over at the kitchen table and his eyes widened as if he just noticed we were all there which could be the case since no one had made a sound since he had entered the room.

Louis cleared his throat and spoke in a joking tone, "You know Nialler, Haz and I could always go to the party store and get you one of those nurse dresses...I'm sure Liam wouldn't mind."

My eyes widened and I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I bit my bottom lip hard but it didn't make a difference; I bursted into laughter, falling off my chair and onto the floor.

I wasn't the only one laughing; Zayn and Kayla were in fits of laughter too but they had remained sitting safely in their seats watching Niall as they laughed. Harry was successfully keeping his laughter in while Louis sat with his arms folded over his chest and a triumphant smirk on his face.

Once I got control of my laughter and sat back on my chair, I looked at Niall who was wide eyed and extremely pale. He had dropped the food he had been holding and was just looking at Louis with a look of horror and disbelief and maybe a little bit scared...

"No wait, Lou, I think I may still have that one from when I had to do that dare you gave me..." Harry mused, he was obviously lying but from the look Niall gave between his two band mates he apparently thought Harry was telling the truth.

Louis gave a small chuckle, "No Haz, that was a maid outfit. Oh! Little Nialler can be our maid! Good idea!"

Kayla shook her head and stood up, "Alright guys, chill out. I'm worried to scarred the poor boy with the visions that must be running through his head," She tsked and got Niall a new bowl of fruit before pushing him toward the stairs, "Now go take care of Liam."

He stayed silent the whole time, a bit of color came back to his cheeks at the mention of Liam and he gave a small smile before running up the stairs and closing the door to Liam's room behind him.

I looked around the table to everyone, "Okay now here's what we have to do..."

\--

Liam's POV

We've been home five days and Niall hasn't stopped acting as my personal nurse once. He has dark circles under his eyes and his hair is always all over the place. I made sure he took a shower everyday and changed but he still looked like a disaster with his wrinkled sweat pants and loose T-shirt over his fit body. I felt bad for the lad.

I finally got Niall to lie down next to me with his head on my chest and in a matter of minutes he was out. Soft snores and mumbles escaping from the blonde lads' mouth. I smiled softly and played with his hair gently as he slept; running my fingers through his soft wispy hair. I watched his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath he took; I listened to the soft murmurs he spoke in his sleep.

My head snapped up when I heard someone clear their throat at my door. I looked at my doorway and spotted two figures standing there with knowing smirks on their faces which slightly frightened me considering who the pair was, Louis and Dakota. They motioned for me to go into the hallway so I held my hand up in a 'wait a second' manner and maneuvered Niall so his head was resting on a pillow.

I crawled out of bed and grabbed my crutches, hobbling my way over to the door as quietly as possible so Niall wouldn't wake up. Koda and Louis backed into the hall so I could close the door behind myself as I stepped into the hall.

"Guys I don't know what this is about but I finally got Ni to sleep so if you could make whatever this is quick I'd much appreciate it," I said softly as I leaned against the wall next to my bedroom door, listening for any sound coming from Niall.

"Yeah we saw. First time he really laid down to sleep since we got home?" Louis questioned just as softly, glancing at the door to my room.

I nodded as a small smile made its way onto my lips, "He's been fussing over me too much. He needs a break before I go crazy from his constant 'are you hurting? Do you need anything? Are you sure you're alright?' I swear I have no clue how you boys handle me when you're sick or injured. I have to be ten times as annoying."

Louis scoffed and nodded, "You are worse. Loads worse. But you need a break too; from this house that is..."

I raised my eyebrow as he trailed off, not finishing his sentence. I glanced between Lou and Koda who had been silent since I left the bedroom, "What are you up to?"

Louis glanced at Koda then back to me, "Well we think you should get out of the house. Nothing big just dinner... Maybe a movie... With Niall...." his voice dropped to a whisper as he finished his sentence.

I shook my head and made sure I heard him correctly, "Did you just say 'with Niall'?"

"Yeah. We think you should take Niall out on a date. All of us do; Kayla, Zayn, Harry, Me, and Louis. And as in 'date' we mean actually out of the house in public kind of date," Dakota grinned and clapped her hands quietly in front of her. "Come on! You know you wanna! Just get him to leave somehow with you and surprise him with a date."

"And why do I have to be the one to do the date?"

"Because let's admit it; your the guy in the relationship," she countered.

"There is no relationship."

"Ha! You didn't deny it! Poor little leprechaun. Anyways, there will be after the date. Just get him to leave with you in one of the cars. You both need a break and to have some fun," Dakota smiled and grabbed Lou's arm then walked downstairs where the rest of the house hold was.

I sighed and pulled a hand through my hair and down my face. I thought to myself 'Niall brought home another Louis. Just the girl version.' How am I suppose to get Niall to leave the house with me when he won't even let me walk downstairs? Sure let's just tell Liam he has to get Niall to go on a date and leave him to figure out all the difficult stuff. They could at least give some ideas but no they just leave it up to Daddy Direction. Like always.

I shook my head then made my way back into my room with the help of my crunches. I passed the bed where Niall was still sleeping; he had managed to curl up in a small ball wrapped in the blankets. It was cute to say in the least. I walked to the bathroom and leaned against the counter in front of the mirror. I looked horrible. I needed a shower and to change into actual clothes rather than these sweat pants and sweater. Best start now; never know it may help with figuring out how I can get Niall to go on a date.

\----next day----

"Niall! Niall! Come here it's an emergency!" Harry's voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

I looked over at the blonde haired boy the was sitting on my bed with a laptop on his lap as he was looking over twitter. He had spent the past three hours talking to fans on twitter. He probably gave the poor girls a heart attack or they fainted, that's always a possibility. He liked twitter a little too much.

Niall sighed and set his computer down on my bed next to him; he looked at me, "I'll be right back. You going to be okay?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "I'll be fine Niall. Just go see what's going on."

He left my bedroom and shut the door after him. I jumped up and hobbled over to my wardrobe; I pulled out some faded blue jeans and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. I quickly walked to my bathroom and changed out of my sweats into my outfit, I had managed to learn how to pull jeans over my cast within the past week. I made my way back to the bed and grabbed my crutches; Louis and Zayn were waiting for me outside my bed room door.

Zayn was wearing a long sleeved red plaid shirt unbuttoned over a white t shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Louis was wearing his signature blue stripped shirt and a pair of red jeans and TOMS. They each walked on either side of me as we made our way to the top of the stairs. I could hear Harry trying to get Niall to the front door then Kayla and Dakota joined in to help Harry. They were saying something about Simon needing to speak with Niall but Niall kept saying that Simon knew his number and that he wasn't going to leave me while I was hurt. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Zayn and Louis to help me down the stairs.

It was about two in the afternoon and today Niall had actually decided to get dressed in actual clothes instead of sweatpants like he's been wearing since we got home. He had actually done his hair too, something about being bored enough to get around like normal. Anyways, it helped out with my plan so I was happy.

We made it to the bottom of the stairs just as Niall finally sighed and gave into the whole meeting thing with Simon, which in all honesty was complete bull. I had spoken with Harry last night and we had made a deal that he'd help me get Niall into the car then Louis and Zayn would help me quickly to the car which would throw Niall into a pool of confusion but it was all I could think of.

My blue converse were at the bottom of the stairs so I pulled them on quickly and Louis sighed at how long it took me; he scooped me up and carried me to the door bridal style. He waited for Harry to opened the door as I wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall; Zayn was following with my crutches. Zayn opened the car door and Lou practically threw me in the car's back seat next to a very confused looking Niall and Zayn handed me my crutches. I said my thank yous to the lads and shut the door. I looked up at the smirking driver and gave him a small nod; I had spoken to the driver earlier on the phone so he already knew where to go.

I glanced over to Niall who had his face scrunched up in confusion; his hands were fiddling with the zipper of his unzipped green hoodie that he wore over 'Free Hugs' t shirt that he matched with a pair of beige pants and red converse. He looked up at me and crossed his arms over his chest; his voice coming out extremely confident, "There's no meeting with Simon."

"Smart leprechaun," I nodded and laughed softly. I turned to the window and watched buildings pass by. We took a few turns before Niall spoke again.

"So what are we doing then? Why isn't the rest of the crew coming? Or are they in another car?"

"You've been watching the Step Up movies again haven't you?" I turned and looked at him. His cheeks began to turn pink and he averted his gaze to the floor, "Niall, they came and talked to me last night and said that they figured we both needed a break from everyone else and we needed to get out of the house. They knew you would never agree to it with me having a broken leg and everything so we came up with a plan to get you into the car," I took a breath and mumbled, "Now the rest is up to me..."

He apparently didn't hear me say the last part and looked up from the floor, "Then what are we doing? Where are we going?"

I smiled and moved my crutches out of the way, "We are almost there just a few more minutes."

Once we arrived and I managed to get out of the vehicle, Niall shut the door after us and looked around the crowded street. It was now about three thirty in the afternoon on a Saturday and a fairly nice day which meant lots of people were around. I placed the crutches under my arms and then remembered Simon's words about avoiding public with my broken leg and all. Crap I knew this was a bad idea.

I looked next to me where Niall was suppose to be but my eyes met an empty space. My heart beat picked up and I began looking around frantically for the blonde headed lad but couldn't see him anywhere. This wasn't good, Niall isn't very good with direction and he gets lost easily and with being in a crowded place just makes this situation worse.

I sighed in relief with a familiar laugh came from a nearby store; I looked over and saw Niall with two little kids. The girls' mum took out a camera and Niall bent down so he was just a little taller than the two girls who looked about six years in age, they all smiled and the camera flashed. Niall took out a market from his back pocket and wrote on each of the girls' hands with the blue ink then made his way back over to me with a smile on his face.

"They were from Ireland. Live down the street from Mum's house," he commented once he was beside me again.

"Really? That's amazing actually. Why are they all the way over here?" I asked and started heading toward the end of the street where my plan would take place. It wasn't anything too big or dramatic. It was actually pretty last minute.

"Their grandmum is in the hospital over here for some testing. Their going back home tomorrow," Niall shrugged as he walked beside me. He got quiet and shoved his hands in his front pockets. This is the thing with Niall, he's always so brotherly to everyone. He doesn't like awkward situations and he will make sure he stays out of them if he can. Well things are about to get awkward and there's no way I'm letting him out of it this time.

I smiled as I saw the beach come into view. I quickened my pace and chuckled as Niall realized I was moving faster. I got to the restaurant and told them my reservation. Niall stood behind me dumbfounded and followed silently as the man led us to our table that sat just off of the sand of the beach; we took our seats quietly. A young looking waitress came out with our food that I had ordered before hand so it'd be ready once we got here. Niall looked down at the plate that held a steak sandwich and some fries; a small smile on his face. He lifted the sandwich and began eating.

We made small talk throughout the meal finishing with a small chocolate cake. We sat at the table until a quarter before five when I decided it was time to continue this date. I stood from my chair and grabbed the annoying crutches, placing them under my arms again, "Come on Ni, we still have somewhere else to go."

"What do you mean?" his voice was full of confusion and curiosity.

"Just come on. You'll see soon enough," I led us out onto the sand of the beach and slowly hobbled over to a big brick building of a water amusement park.

I heard Niall gasp behind me and turned to look at him. A giant grin covered his face and his hands were clasped together in front of him. He looked so happy it wouldn't surprise me if he started bouncing.

"I've always wanted to come here!" he exclaimed as we walked inside and I told the lady at the front desk my name so we could go inside.

"I know, that's why I brought you here silly," I smiled as we walked into the park. We made our way to the indoor aquarium and Niall ran to the jelly fish exhibit quoting Dory off of Finding Nemo.

We saw the jelly fish, clown fish, sea slugs, sharks, and the turtles along with a bunch of other sea related things before we finally made it to the dolphins. Niall was watching a dolphin swim around in a giant tank when I motioned to one of the workers. We stepped away from Niall so he couldn't hear us but I kept an eye on him as I spoke to the worker.

"Hey, I'm Liam Payne. I spoke to the person in charge earlier. Is everything still okay?"

The guy looked down at his clip board and flipped through some papers then nodded, "Sure is. So this must be Niall then," he nodded toward the tank where Niall was still smiling at the dolphin, "My daughter is a big fan. She quizzes me all the time on you guys. They should just make a class in all the school to you boys. Maybe then grades would be better."

I laughed and nodded as we walked back to Niall. I tapped his shoulder to get his attention, "Hey Nialler, do you want to do something fun?"

He looked away from the tank and smiled, "Like what? I kinda like watching the dolphins. This one just blew a bubble and swam through it like tigers jump through rings."

I smiled softly and motioned to the worker beside me, "Follow him. He has a surprise for you."

Niall looked back at the tank then followed the worker around the tank up to some stairs, they climbed the stairs to the top of the tank. I watched the dolphins swim up to them and Niall bent down on his knees reaching his hand out to touch one of the dolphins. I don't know how but somehow he slipped and the next thing I knew he screamed my name before there was a loud splash and I was pulling myself up the stairs.

I made it up the stairs pretty quickly actually, broken leg forgotten. All those hours in the gym finally paid off and I looked down in the tank for a head of blonde hair. I couldn't see him anywhere in the tank; I looked over at the two workers that were standing next to me not doing anything. I gave them confused looks as to why they weren't saving Niall but they ignored me. I was about to jump in after him when I heard a gasp come from the tank.

Niall laughed causing me to glance at the tank once again and I sighed in relief that he was okay. I was confused no doubt and my leg was beginning to hurt but I was relieved that Ni was okay. After a few minutes he was helped out of the dolphin tank and handed a towel. One of the workers gave me some clothes with the Aquarium's logo on them and we were led to the workers' locker room so Niall could shower and change.

I waited for him on one of the benches in the locker room. He came out in the sweat pants and light blue t shirt they had given us. He sat next to me and gave me a small crooked smile that lit up his face, "Today was fun, Li."

"I'm glad you thought so, Ni." I smiled back to him and slowly moved my hand on top of his.

He looked down to his hand that was covered with mind and quickly moved it to his lap where his other one was. I sighed and grabbed his wet clothes and situated the crunches as I stood up.

"Come on, we should be going. Let's go to the gift shop to get a bag for these wet clothes," I said without looking at him. It kinda hurt when he pulled his hand away. I thought maybe today had changed something but I guess I was wrong.

He quietly followed me to the gift shop where I looked at some of the bags. There were ones that were messenger bags then some that where shaped like animals. I grabbed one that was in a shape of a turtle and glanced over to Niall who was looking at some beanie babies. I made my way over to him, "Do you want one?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice and shrugged, "You've already done a lot for me today. I don't need anything else."

I chuckled softly and shook my head, "Niall, that's what I'm suppose to do when I take you on a date."

I saw him tense up and mentally face palmed myself. Crap I just told him this was a date. I mean he was bound to find out later but now it's going to be awkward all the way home. This just keeps getting better and better... Note the sarcasm.

"Th-this is a d-date?" he stuttered and held the dolphin beanie baby closer to his chest.

I sighed and felt my shoulders slump, "Well yeah. It kind of is... I mean it doesn't have to be. It could just be us hanging out like we did before feelings got involved and stuff..."

He was silent for a while before he looked up at me with a small playful smile on his face, "It's not a date until we kiss."

I raised an eyebrow and watched him practically skip away with the dolphin beanie baby. He waited by the counter for me and I paid for our things; I put the wet clothes in the turtle bag while Niall played with his new beanie baby. Our car was waiting for us when we left the Aquarium.

I was still confused by what Niall said in the gift shop so when we arrived home, instead of getting out of the car right away, I looked over to him with a quizzical expression on my face.

He smirked in return and opened the door on his side of the car then climbed out. I quickly copied his actions and grabbed the turtle bag before closing the door. Niall was almost to the front door already, not being slowed down by a broken leg.

"Horan you best stop walking right now," I said as I tried to catch up to him as quickly as I could.

To my relief he actually did stop walking. He made his way back halfway between the front door and the drive way which left me with just a few steps before I was right in front of him. He smiled up at me with his most innocent smile which he uses when he knows he's confused the fuck out of someone which he has.

"What did you mean back at the gift shop?" I asked as I put all my pressure on my right foot so my left could have a break.

Niall looked at me with his bright blue eyes that were full of excitement and happiness, he bit his lip lightly then moved his face closer to mine. When our faces where barely an inch apart he closed his eyes and gently pressed his soft lips to mine. I closed my eyes and moved my lips against his. It was a gentle and innocent kiss that lasted for a short time before Niall pulled away and we both opened our eyes, looking at each other.

"Now it's a date," he smiled and walked to the door leaving me to follow after him.

I smiled as I made my way through the front door. I had successfully taken Niall Horan on a date and it ended with him kissing me. Who could ask for a better outcome?


	21. Then who is it?

Niall's POV

Three days. It's been three days since the date and I can't stop smiling. It was one of the best days of my life that I had spent with Liam. I had many days that I enjoyed that included Liam, along with the other lads of course. But then I also had days that were absolutely horrid and then Liam would show up and they'd get automatically better. He seemed to make everything better now that I think about it...

He also made me feel different when I'm around him. Almost like those silly romance novels girls read. Not that I would know! Because I don't read them or anything.. I'm just guessing. But Liam makes my stomach feel funny like butterflies are in there trying to escape. Whenever he touches me, not inappropriate or anything because nothing like that's happened, my body instantly gets warm. When we kiss my mind becomes blank and its almost like everything's alright in the world. My breath hitches every time I see him but I don't mind one bit.

Bloody hell I sound like a schoolgirl!

Liam Payne has turned me into a bloody schoolgirl! How in the blazes does one boy do this to me? It's not fair! I demand that he return the old Niall immediately! This is not alright with me at all! He thinks he can just waltz right in here and turn my emotions around and leave me confused? I beg to differ! Don't I have a say in this?

Oh you bloody fool Niall. Of course you don't have a say in this. You know you wouldn't argue with Liam if your life depended on it. You care too much for the lad to start a fight with him and over what? Some stupid emotions? Are you really going to turn into a schoolgirl?

I groan and pull a hand through my hair. This is all frustrating and too much for me to handle at the moment. Maybe I should talk to Dakota. She usually helps me when it comes to Liam and its been coming to Liam a lot lately actually. But wait, she helped Liam with the date. I should talk to her about that as well.

I stand up from my bed and make my way over to the bedroom door as quietly as I can. I don't know who's here and who's not but I know Liam had said something about taking a nap after lunch and I don't want to wake him. He needs as much rest as he can get.

I quietly walk down the stairs to the living room where there's a brunette sitting with her back to the doorway and watching The Vampire Diaries reruns on the television that hung from the wall. I make my way silently to the back of the overly large chair and place my left hand on her neck gently. She leans into it slightly and I groan.

"That's not fair! I was suppose to scare you," I complain as she pauses the television and laughs.

"Have you forgotten who my boyfriend is, leprechaun? Let me remind you; Louis Tomlinson, the king of pranks. You'll have to do better if you want to scare me," she laughs lightly and turns around to face me.

I pout slightly but cross my arms on the back of the chair, leaning on them. I rest my chin on my arms so my eyes are at the level of hers. To an on looker it may look as if we are about to kiss with how close our faces are but she's dating my best mate and I'm not interested in her that way. I'm interested in her in a sisterly way if any way at all. Plus I'm here to talk about Liam not snog my best friend. Wait... Let me rephrase that; not snog my GIRL best friend.

"So what are you here for Ni? Is it Liam," she asked wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk plastered on her tan face.

Koda was part Native American and she was very in touch with that part of her. Although she didn't grow up with Native Americans, she knew a lot about them and most of the Native American tribe names which were a lot when you actually tried to memorize them.

She had natural beauty but don't tell her that or you're in for a beating, trust me and Lou. Don't ever tell her she's naturally beautiful or cute. You know, it's better just to not try and compliment her. But she is beautiful, no matter what she says. She has big brown eyes the color of brownies with caramel swirls, a small button nose along with a small but plump mouth, pink cheeks that always seemed to have a hint of blush behind it, long eyelashes, and perfectly fine eyebrows to wrap it all together. It's not difficult to realize why Louis was attracted to her. I would be too if it wasn't for Liam.

Liam...

"Yeah it's Liam and the date," I looked her in the eyes with my liquid blue ones. I saw her eyes widen slightly but she quickly composed herself. But not before I knew she had something to do with it all.

She cleared her throat, "What about the date? Did you like it?"

"Of course I did. Well at first I didn't know it was a date; I thought it was just me and him hanging out like before you know? It wasn't uncommon for just me and him to go off by ourselves while the other lads were off doing their own thing. But once Liam let it slip that it was a date all the pieces fell into place," I shrugged and looked at her to see her waiting for me to explain.

"How he was paying for everything; the dinner on the beach, the aquarium already knowing we were coming, the swim with the dolphins although he didn't know I was actually going to swim with them, and then he tried holding my hand. It was a jerk move when I pulled away but it shocked me how him holding onto my hand actually felt... right? I don't know how else to explain it," I tugged my hand through my hair again, it was a shock I had any hair left, "I'm not gay, Koda. I've never been gay or at least I don't think I am. Unless its like a depressed thought or something. I've heard those exist. There are people who can make you stop smoking or lose weight so they could surely make it to where someone forgets their ga-"

"Niall shut up!" Koda growls loudly, shocking me to silence.

I look at her wide eyed, she's closer than before. Her nose is pressed up against mine and her eyes are filled with annoyance and amusement. She finds this hilarious which I can assure you it is not.

"Now calm down. I'm sure you aren't gay. Maybe bisexual which is perfectly fine trust me. I have many friends that are bisexual as do you. Now there is a way to find out whether you are or not. Explain your feelings when you're around Liam," she sat back away from me with a small smile upon her face.

I stood up and walked around to a couch, taking a seat facing her. I explained how he made me feel and what the kisses did to me.

"He's turning me into a blasted schoolgirl! I might as well just go up to Harry and say 'HARREH! HARREH! GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR GRAVY!' Ugh! This is so annoying," I tug at my hair.

"That is hilarious!" Dakota clenches her stomach as she laughs. She falls from the chair in fits of laughter, curled into a ball.

"What's all this noise for? You know some people are trying to sleep," a voice calls from the doorway.

I turn and see a mop of brown curls along with piercing greenish blue eyes. I groan and glare down at Dakota to tell her to keep quiet. But as if she didn't see me, which she did but choose to ignore it, she sat up after she was done laughing and smirked at Harry.

"Oh nothing, Niall just wants some of your gravy," she smirked at me then back at Harry.

I felt my face heat up and kept my face to the ground. God I had brought us another Louis, just in a female form. And to make matters worse, they were dating. Imagine all the things they could come up with to torture the rest of us. Oh what have I done?! But hey, they made each other happy so that's a good thing.

I heard a low chuckle and the couch move down next to me but I still refused to look up. I knew it was Harry but my face was still red, I could feel it. The warmth in my cheeks a constant reminder that I was blushing which I only did when I was nervous or flattered. Right now I'm nervous, it's not like I wanted his gravy! It was a stupid thing that came out when I was rambling!

"Aww, does the little Nialler want Hazza's gravy instead of Lili's?" Harry cooed as if I was an infant. He wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, rubbing small circles with his thumbs of his hands.

My cheeks burned hotter and my head shot up to make my eyes meet his, "No!" I responded to quickly making Dakota and him burst into laughter causing me to groan again.

This just wasn't my day. How many more times am I going to make a fool out of myself? This wasn't a good idea, I should have known not to talk to anyone about this. Or maybe I came to the wrong person? Maybe I should see if Zayn is around. He's always good with helping people out.

"Nialler?" Dakota called from the chair that she had finally climbed back into.

"Hmm?" I glanced at her and noticed they had stopped laughing.

"You okay? You keep zoning out."

Do I? I should stop doing that or people will start asking me what I'm thinking about and I really don't want Liam to ask that if I were to zone out around him. What would I tell him? 'Oh well I am just analyzing my feelings I have toward you because you make me feel like a bloody schoolgirl every time you are around me'. Oh yeah that'd totally work.

I felt a hand come in contact with the side of my head and yelped,

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" I hollered at Koda who was standing in front of me, ignoring a snickering Harry beside me.

"You zoned out again. I had to get your attention somehow," she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

I rolled my eyes and went to stand up only to be held down by Harry's arms still around my waist.

"Haz, could you remove your hands around my waist?" I asked nicely meeting his gaze.

A smug look came on his face, "And why should I, Horan?"

"Because if you don't I might be killed by your girlfriend."

"And why should I care if that does happen?" he replied back jokingly.

"Because if he gets killed by your girlfriend you can bet I'll kill you," a voice came from the doorway sending a shiver throughout my body.

We all turned and faced the older boy as he stood leaning against the wall right inside the doorway of the living; his crutches were up against the wall next to him and his arms were crossed over his chest. His brown hair was curled up since he didn't straighten it this morning not that I'm complaining. His chocolate brown eyes were full of amusement and laughter as they roamed over everyone until they landed on me. He looked at me from head to toe before locking their gaze on Harry's arms around my waist.

I saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had come. It wasn't anger or sadness, something else. Some other emotion that he covered up with happiness. I just know I don't like that look in his eyes.

I grabbed Harry's wrists and pulled his hands off my body then stood up walking over to where Liam stood while Harry and Koda talked about some movie in theaters.

Liam was wearing his old batman shirt that I hadn't seen in a very long time. It was actually a surprise it still fit him with how much he's grown over the past few months. He had a pair of blue jeans on and had managed to put on his white converse, well at least the right one since his left foot is broken.

I wiped my palms on my jeans and managed to look up into his dark brown eyes, "What's got you all dressed in actual clothes instead of sweats?"

"I have a doctor appointment today. Nothing too big," he shrugged halfheartedly as if it was no big deal.

"I'll go with you, just let me go grab my sweat sh-"

He cut me off and grabbed my arm as I tried to walk past him to the hall closet, "No that won't be necessary. Zayn's going with me."

I felt my body tense up and I bit my bottom lip harshly not sure what to say. I looked down at the floor and nodded slowly not trusting my voice. I wanted to go with him. After all I was the one that had taken care of him this whole time. I mean I didn't stop the boys from helping or anything.

I felt warm fingers lift my chin up toward Liam's face but averted my eyes from his face. I continued to chew on my lower lip trying to keep myself from saying anything. I'm sure if I were to speak right now I'd say something rather rude and I didn't want to start anything.

"Stop that."

My eyes jerked to his face and my eyebrows creased in confusion, "Stop what?"

"That," Liam nodded towards me only causing me more confusion.

"What am I doing that you think I should stop doing?" my voice getting more annoyed at the second.

His hand left my chin and cupped my cheek; instantly my face got warm no doubt red. His thumb lightly rubbing against my lip and gently tugging my lower one from my abusing teeth. He continued to run his thumb over my lip and look at them as if he was studying them for a final exam.

After what had to be the twentieth time I bit his finger, not hard enough to draw blood but still pretty tough.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" he said as he clutched his wounded thumb to his chest.

I laughed and backed away from him, "Oh god! You should have seen your face! That was priceless!"

"Niall James Horan! You're in for it!" Liam grabbed his crutches and situated them under his arms. A very determined look came to his face as he started limping slowly toward me.

"Oh yes because a wounded Liam is so frightening," I mock gasped and took a few steps away from him.

A smirk came across his face and he stopped his limping; he just looked at me. The smirk growing when he noticed my confused expression that had found its way onto my face. I took another step back and felt my back come in contact with someone else.

I looked up slowly only to be met by a pair of grey-blue eyes.

Louis.

Oh shit.

I'm so dead now.

Before I could even try to get away Louis grabbed me by the arms and out of no where Harry grabbed my legs ignoring my kicks trying to free myself. I flailed the best I could but obviously they had visited the gym recently sometime because my attempts to get free where obviously lost in the wind.

"Let me go! Let me go! I didn't do anything to you! Let me go!" I screamed over and over. Probably the hundredth and eightieth time.

"Oh? You didn't do anything to us? My mistake. It must have been some other leprechaun that dyed the tips of my hair blue," Louis glared at me, his jaw clenched.

My eyes widened and I gave him a sheepish grin, "You look good Boo..."

I heard a low growl from him and he started tugging me out back. I started fighting back again but still to no success. Harry laughed and followed Louis with my feet. I heard Liam's crutches close behind and I had no doubt Dakota was there too.

Once Louis convinced Koda to open the back door, my last resort of pleading came into play. I looked up at Louis one last time and filled my voice with the best begging and innocent tone I could muster up.

"Louis please, I'm sorry I was bored last night and you had fallen asleep along with everyone else and I didn't want to wake anyone up. I found the hair dye and knew you were a pretty deep sleeper so I thought 'why not? He pranks us. Why can't I prank him?' so I dyed you the tips of your hair. You know it's not as bad as some of the things you do to us. Plus, you look pretty badass if I do say so myself."

Louis stopped walking toward the pool and I let out a sigh of relief. He turned to Harry and they had a silent conversation with their eyes that slightly frightened me. I hug between their bodies not being let free but still not feeling as nervous as before.

Suddenly Louis' voice broke the silence, "Nope. No matter how 'badass' I look. You're not off the hook."

My eyes widened and I used all my remaining energy to get free but they walked over to the pool and swung me back and forth slowly.

"One..."

Swung forward.

"Two..."

Swung back.

"THREE!"

Swung forward.

Flying in the air toward the pool.

SPLASH!

The water was freaking freezing! Who in their right mind would throw someone in the damn pool when it's this temperature?!

Oh right...

Louis and Harry.

And I didn't even do shit to Harry! What the hell is the fuckery?!

I swam to the surface for a breath. Liam, Harry, and Dakota were all laughing while Louis had a triumphant look on his face.

"Next time think before you mess with The Tommo," he strode back into the house, his arms crossed over his chest still wearing the smirk on his face.

I grumbled under my breath and pulled myself out of the pool, ignoring Harry's out stretched hand. He freaking threw me into the pool! I don't want his helping climbing out!

When I got out of the pool my clothes were soaked and my blonde hair was plastered to my head. So much for actually styling it today. And to think these are my best mates? I must be stupid or some shit.

"Cover Koda's eyes! Ni's wearing a white shirt!" Harry called from behind me.

I turned to him and gave him a nice long view of my middle finger then glared at the ground on my way inside. Once inside the house I closed the glass sliding door and locked it so Harry, Liam, and Dakota were all stuck outside as it got chilly from getting later in the day.

I smirked and made my way to the stairs with my soaked clothes; leaving a wet path in my follow. Liam would be pissed but it is partly his fault for me ending up wet. I still don't see why Louis was pissed about the hair! He looked perfectly fine to me! The color brought out his eyes for bloody sake!

I closed my bedroom door and pulled off my soaking wet shirt, throwing it in the over flowing dirty clothes bin. Guess I know what I'm doing while Zayn and Liam go to the doctor's today.

My teeth ground together as I thought of Zayn going with Liam instead of me going with Li. It's not suppose to be Zayn and Liam, it's suppose to be me with Liam. I am suppose to be the one taking care of Liam, not Zayn.

I unbuttoned my blue jeans and kicked off my shoes when a knock sounded at my door. Half way undressed forgotten, my curiosity took over and I wandered to the door. I opened it slightly and looked around the hall only to see it was empty. Frowning, I go to shut the door but notice something on the ground.

An envelope attached to a small box.

God this sounds like a chick flick. First I turn into a bloody school girl and now chick flick moments. Fantastic!

I bent over and picked up the box and note then closed my door behind me as I made my way over to the cluttered dresser. I shoved some clothes off of it and set the box down. I pulled the note from the box and opened it. I read it slowly.

Ni- 

We haven't spoken in three years but I wanted to let you know, I've never forgotten you although it seems you have forgotten me. But it's just a matter of time before you remember me again my sweet sweet little leprechaun. I'll be visiting you in your dreams sweet pea. Love lots. 

-Sugar Pie xx

I frowned and set the note beside the small box.

Who the hell was this from? Three years ago? Maybe it was a prank from one of the boys. It was probably Louis still getting back at me for the hair dye thing.

I opened the small carving decorated box that was covered in swirls and small flower carvings. Inside the box was a small silver charm bracelet. From it hung four simple charms; a four leaf clover, a music note, a plane, and a house.

I looked inside the box for anything else and found another note.

Ni- 

Each charm stands for something different. Each event that takes place at these things I will be a part of. Perhaps not a big part but I will be present. I will tell you what they each represent. 

The four leaf clover- you are a lucky one. Where will your luck run dry? 

The music note- don't you have a tour coming up? Might see you at one of the shows. 

The plane- maybe I'll see you at an airport. Who knows right? 

And finally: the house- there's no place like home right? 

I'll see you soon Ni. Real soon. 

-Sugar Pie xx

My frown deepened as I looked between the two notes and the charm bracelet. I had no idea who they were from. I still had a bet it was Louis.

I shoved everything back in the box and walked out into the hallway, hurrying down the starts and hollering, "BAND MEETING NOW! KAY AND KODA TOO!"

I heard grumbles of complaints but ignored them; I stood under the television so I was facing everyone as they walked into the living area.

"God Niall! Put on a shirt and do up your pants! We have girls here!" Louis said when he entered the room.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as the rest of the house came into the room and took any place they could sit down. Well aside from Zayn and Liam since they left for Liam's doctor appointment.

I held out the box and questioned, "Who left this at my door?"

No one answered. They all look equally confused.

"Then how did it end up at my door if none of you did it?" I mused more to myself than anyone around me.

"Maybe Paul left it at your door when he delivered the mail earlier. He's been leaving it at our bedroom doors," Harry shrugged from his spot next to Kayla.

I nodded but stayed quiet. I knew it wasn't from Liam because he would have just came to me instead of leaving a weird note. And Zayn wasn't exactly the one to go out and buy another guy jewelry, let alone a bloody charm bracelet.

But if it wasn't one of my band mates or their girlfriends.... Then who was it?


	22. Out in the open

Niall's POV

I slipped off my seat that I had been sat in since the moment we got to this interview. It was a last minute thing, none of us knew what it was about which stressed us out a lot. Each of us dealing with the stress differently.

Harry was pulling his hands threw his curls almost abusively, Zayn had went out to have a smoke, Louis was cracking horrible jokes and laughing extremely loud, I was biting my lower lip extremely hard, and Liam... Liam actually looked calm...

His face had no lines of worry, his eyes were on his phone that was held in his hand as he leaned up against the wall backstage. He was wearing a dark blue tshirt, dark faded blue jeans, and his hair was straighted and swept to the side like normal.

I frowned and watched Liam for a while until he glanced over at me; I tried looking away before he noticed I'd been watching him but with the luck I have it didn't work.

Liam wobbled over to me with his crunched under his arms and a sly smirk on his face; I kept my face toward the floor only to have him tilt it up so I was looking at him.

"What's got you so nervous?" he looked over at me with amusement filled eyes.

I shook my head and forced a small smile, "Nothing at all."

"You're a horrid liar."

My face paled and I forced myself not to look at him, "I am not lying so I don't know what you mean."

A soft chuckle came from beside me, "Your jaw clenches and you grind your teeth together when you lie or are nervous. You're lying or you're nervous. I have my money on a bit of both. Am I wrong?"

I groan and pull a hand down my face as Live While We're Young starts to play, "No. You're right."

Harry nudged me from behind, letting me know I was suppose to move forward. I groaned quietly and made my way onto the stage with a forced smile on my face as the audience screamed and waved signs in the air.

I sat down on the long couch that was waiting for us. Liam sat next to me followed by Harry, Louis, and finally Zayn.

Huh... I wasn't the last one this time... That's a first.

I looked over to the interviewer and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. She looked extremely familiar for some reason. She had dark hair that could be either really dark brown hair or black, depending on the lighting. A light tan, brown eyes, and a slim body with a few curves thrown in. She wore a black tshirt that had the studios logo on it in red letters and a pair of black skinny pants and black pumps.

The audience quieted down as the interviewer put her hand in the air and motioned to us.

Her accent not being what i expected at all.

"Hello, One Direction. Thank you for coming in on such short notice," she smiled at us but continued, "You can call me Tay if you'd like. Now we have some things we need cleared up for us since there are many rumors going around on Twitter and all over the internet right now."

Why did she sound and look so familiar? She's not British either! She's Irish! Or at least her accent was. This is just confusing...

"-ou took Niall on a date?" Tay's voice snapped me back to the interview taking place.

I felt a deep blush rising to my face at the mention of Liam's date he had taken me on a week ago. We still hadn't spoken about it but I knew my feelings for Liam were continually growing for him; more than just a friend and definitely not as a brother. It was something more complex than all that.

A soft chuckle came from beside me; I looked over at Liam to see he was already looking at me.

"Yes I did take Niall out on a date although he didn't know it was one until the end and he didn't exactly go willingly..." Liam's voice trailed off toward the end.

The entire building seemed to be silent; waiting for the story of our date but Liam and I just sat there looking at each other. That was until 'Tay' spoke.

"Care to share?"

My head snapped around to look at her as my ears filled with Liam's calm and caring voice.

"Well Harry, Louis, Zayn, Kayla, and Dakota all thought it would be just great if Niall and I got out of the house since we hadn't left the house since we got back from out cancelled tour," he took a breath then continued, "so they decided to... inform me that I had about twelve hours to come up with a date. After some discussion with the others it was all set."

There were chuckles from Harry and Louis that caused me to roll my eyes. I glanced at Liam again and he nodded for me to take over telling the story.

I cleared my throat, "So the next day I was scanning Twitter like I usually do when we are on break and have nothing else to do. I believe it was Harry that called me downstairs saying something about Uncle Simon needing to meet with me. I remember arguing that Simon knew my number and he could call me if he needed to speak with me. After a while I gave in and got into the car waiting for me. I had just buckled the seatbelt when the door opened again and I saw Louis holding Liam and Zayn had his crutches. I remember wondering why the hell Louis was holding Liam but I didn't get to ask because Liam was thrown in the back next to me along with his crutches; the second the door closed the driver pulled away as if he knew where to go."

"Which he did because I had already spoken to him earlier that day," Liam interrupted.

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked over at him, "But I was with you all day... when did you tell him?"

"When you took a shower,"he shrugged with a sly smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Alright back to the story... We got to the beach and Liam took me to this little restaurant, we sat down at a table on the beach and ate wonderful food and talked. After that he took me to an aquarium I've always wanted to go to and I got to swim with the dolphins. It was fantastic and by far the best date I've been on."

There was a chorus of "awww" from the audience and lads. I looked over at the interviewer and my eyes widened when I saw her fists clenching the papers on her hands. I raised an eyebrow and lent toward her.

"Hey are you okay?" I whispered to her so no one else could hear.

She nodded and I watched her body relax, "We will be back with One Direction after the break."

The audience applauded and our interviewer got up from her seat to go backstage. I turned to the lads only to see them all looking at me.

I squirmed in my seat and mumbled, "What?"

Liam's chocolate brown eyes captured mine, his voice calm and soft, "Did you really mean that? About the date?"

I felt my cheeks get warm and I glanced away from him, "Of course I did..."

I swallowed and looked back up at him, chewing on my lip.

"JUST ASK HIM OUT ALREADY!"

My head snapped toward the audience; my cheeks scarlett without a doubt. My eyes were wide and they scanned over the group to find the person responsible for the demand.

Tay came back, claiming our attention once again. She sat in her seat and smiled sweetly, "Welcome back! We are joined by special guests, One Direction!"

We all smiled and nodded toward the camera once it was pointed at us.

"Liam and Niall have just described their recent date. Now the next question we have is: Are you guys a couple?"

Liam let out a quiet sigh, "No we aren't at this moment in time."

I glanced at him and gave him a reassuring smile. I'm kinda glad we aren't together; I mean what would happen if we dated and then had a nasty break up? I understand that he and Harry have dated before but their break up was kind of mutual. Not every break up is that way though. I'm not completely opposed to dating Liam though. He makes me feel safe and happy. Plus he looks like a cute puppy dog. Whats not to like?

"Very interesting way to put it Niall," Tay's voice broke my thoughts.

I frowned and looked over at her, ignoring the giggles coming from the audience. I was confused and wanted to know what was going on. I looked back to Liam and saw his cheeks bright red with a small smile on his lips. Louis chuckled and explained.

"You just said all of that out loud, Ni."

My eyes widened once again and I looked down at my lap, looking at my fingers in my lap. A dark blush rising on my cheeks, "Guess its out in the open then..."

"Next question..." Tay flipped her paper to find it, "Do the girls live with you boys or do they have a seperate flat?"

"They live with us but they share their own bedroom. They make us happy and are hilarious which is wonderful," Harry pipped up from beside Liam.

Another chorus of "awww"s came from the audience.

"So the single ones of the group are?"

"Liam, Niall, and me." Zayn spoke for the first time since we got on stage. His voice caused me to look over at him.

He was wearing a varsity jacket over a dark red shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and some black converse. His hair wasn't in its normal quiff instead it was flat against his head and had his nerd glasses on.

Tay nodded and flipped through her papers, "Alright just a few more questions and we will be done. Uh... do you guys know when you'll do your next signing or anything involving the fans?"

"We have a concert three days after Liam is suppose to get his cast off," Zayn shrugged, "Its healing a lot faster than the doctor thought it would."

"What happened anyway? Did you break your leg?"

Liam nodded and glanced over at me, "Well yeah I did break it and Niall's been helping me get better."

"NIAM!"

"NURSE NIALL!"

Shouts came from the audience again. Chuckles followed as a few more shouts came from here and there.

Once they quieted down Tay asked the final question, "Is anyone planning on visiting their families soon?"

I frowned and looked at her, she had set the papers down on the desk she was sat at; I glanced at them but didn't see that question anywhere on the papers.

"Actually Niall's mother called this morning asking if we'd all join them for a vacation next week. So I guess we are all heading to Ireland soon," Liam smiled when he finished speaking.

I looked at him, fear started making its way into me. I remembered the bracelet and notes; how can I explain them to Liam? He'd make sure the police got involved which would only cause a big scene and it'd end up published all over the news and magazines. I didn't want that to happen but I needed to tell Liam about it.

"Well thank you for joining us today," Tay grinned at us then turned to the camera, "Tomorrow Taylor Swift will be joining us and talking about her new songs. Have a wonderful day London!"

The camera turned off and Tay turned back to us, "Thank you so much for joining us last minute. I hope it wasn't a bother."

"No problem, love," Zayn stood from the couch and smiled at her.

I nodded and stood up too, I looked at Liam and decided now was better than never to tell him about the box, "Can I speak to you Liam? Alone?"

"Oooooohhhh," Harry and Louis sang in a taunting tone.

I rolled my eyes and helped Liam up from the couch; making sure the crutches were okay under his arms then we headed back stage and down the hall. We got to an empty room and we walked into it.

"Li, there's something I need to tell you..." I started but Liam laughed lightly.

"I need to tell you about something too," he smiled and moved toward me.

I frowned and tilted my head to the side slightly, "What is it?"

"I get my cast off in a week and a half!"

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him tightly, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck, "That's great Liam!"

He laughed and nodded, "I didn't tell you because we haven't really had time with just us since my appointment and I wanted to tell you by yourself. So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

I pulled away from him and my eyes roamed around his face. I shook my head, "Its nothing. I don't want to ruin the happy moment."

He nodded and watched me with a small smile on his face, "Just one more thing could make me happier."

"And what's that, Payne?"

He leaned forward, brushing his nose lightly against mine, his lips grazed against my gently until he added a tad bit of pressure to form a kiss. Our mouths worked together with ease, my arms went around his neck as I kissed him back. Our eyes closed with my back against the wall and his chest pressed up against mine.

He pulled back earning a frustrated groan from me only making him chuckle lightly. Our breathing was a tad labored from the kiss we had just shared.

"Niall James Horan, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?"

My breathing completely stopped as I opened my eyes to meet his puppy dog brown ones.


	23. Ireland Girl

Niall's POV

I swallowed hard and tried to find my voice. He was waiting for an answer! I was suppose to answer him and I wanted to. Don't get me wrong I wanted to give him an answer but my voice just wouldn't work!

"Ni? Liam? You guys back here?" Zayn walked around the door way and froze when he saw the position Liam and I were in.

My cheeks were getting hot and I pushed against Liam's chest gently and looked down at the floor sheepishly. I started walking to the door but stopped and whispered in Liam's ear, "I-I'd like that very much."

I waited for his reaction and smiled when I saw the realization dawn on his face. He grinned and followed me out the door and past the dazed and slightly embarrased Zayn. We made our way to the rest of the lads who were waiting by the door that leads to our waiting vehicle.

 

The ride to the flat was rather quiet. I know the lads where dying to ask something but no one did well.. until we stepped inside the flat.

"Niall have you found out who its from yet?" Harry blurted out, slipping out of his white converse.

Liam and Zayn's faces scrunch up almost identical and I have to keep myself from laughing.

I shake my head, "No but I'm not going to worry about it. Nothing has happened yet and I don't think anything will. Its just some dumb person trying to get me all worked up."

"Wait wait wait. What are you talking about?" Liam walked over to me. I could see him tensing up slightly and I groaned internally.

Here come protective Daddy Direction.

"Nothing, it's no big deal. I just got a box with some letters in it. They weren't exactly threatening they were just.... I don't know... Warnings sorta," I shrugged it off like no big deal since it wasn't exactly a big deal.

Liam apparently thought otherwise.

"Let me see them," his voice was hard and determined.

I shook my head, "No. I said it wasn't a big deal because its not!"

Liam shook his head and walked past me and started up the stairs. I knew he was going to my room to look for the letters and box but he wouldn't find them there. I had moved them to Dakota's room the night I had gotten it. I don't exactly know why but it made me less curious about the package.

I turned back to the lads who had stood there silent while Liam and I had had our discussion. They stayed silent so I stepped forward and ruffled Zayn's hair.

"Hey you should get me some food because you love me just that much," I smiled at him and chuckled softly when he glared at me.

"No you messed up my hair."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh grow a pair and get over it, drama queen."

We glanced up at the voice that had spoken and I smiled when Dakota came hopping down the stairs with Kayla tagging along closely behind her.

"Hey babe, how was the interview?" Kayla smiled up to Harry and hugged him around the waist.

"It was alright. Zayn looked kinda freaked after he came back from finding Li and Ni though," Harry shrugged and kissed her forehead.

I blushed lightly and glanced down at the floor remembering the events of earlier today.

"Hey Ni, why is Liam up in your room mumbling something about," Koda lowered her voice to mimic Liam, "'damn stubborn leprechaun. Why can't he just show me' It's actually entertaining."

I shrugged and looked up toward the top of the stairs, "I wouldn't show him the letters in the box. So he is upset... ish..."

"Damn it, Niall! Where the hell is the bloody box?!"

"See?" I smirked lightly and hollered back, "Not in my room!"

"Then where is it, smart ass?!"

"I'm not telling you!"

"You're so difficult!"

I laughed and shouted back, "That's why the people love me!"

I heard him groan and stomp somewhere, probably his room, upstairs. I walked toward the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. Today turned out good so far and it wasn't even over yet.

 

Zayn's POV

Everyone was doing their own thing. Kayla and Harry went on a date, Louis and Koda were playing Just Dance 4 and if they weren't then I don't know why they are so loud in the game room, Niall was munching on his sandwich, and Liam was searching for some box.

I walked upstairs to my room and pulled out my laptop. I logged onto Twitter and went down my newsfeed reading random tweets.

@iAmBambi: Listening to #WMYB again! Can't believe its been out over a year!

I smiled and responded to it.

@ZaynMalik: @iAmBambi I'm glad you like it love! We owe everything to fans like you!

I followed a few account and checked my favorite bands' accounts for any new updates. I came across Little Mix's account and clicked on it.

@LittleMixOffic: Great signing everyone! My hands are sore! Love seeing everyone today! Hope to see everyone again soon! Perrie

I smiled slightly and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I went down my contacts until I had my finger hovering over her number.

I closed my eyes and pressed the call button.

I don't really know why but I'm slightly nervous. Perrie has been my friend since we got close on X Factor. People thought we had dated but we never did but every time we denied it they ignored us. That's what I don't like about paparazzi or people who assume things before we confirm or deny things.

"Hello? Zayn is something wrong, hun?" Her worried voice coming through my phone.

I cleared my throat and smiled softly, "Nothing is wrong, Perrie. I just wanted to say hey. Oh and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a milk shake with me?"

"I'd love to!"

I grinned widely, "Great see you there in ten minutes?"

She giggled quietly, "See you there!"

I hung up the call and logged out of my computer; putting it back in its case and on the seat of my chair by my desk. I grabbed a jacket and my wallet, shoving my phone in my pocket and running down the stairs.

"I'm going to grab a snack with Perrie! Be back later!" I shouted so someone in the flat would hear me.

"USE PROTECTION!" Louis and Dakota shouted back in unison.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the flat I share with my best mates and their girlfriends who happen to be pretty fun most of the time.

I walked down the sidewalk with my head low and shoved my glasses that I wear on occasion on, I pulled my hood up too; not the best disguise but I didn't really care.

I'm pretty sure I'm the only single member left in the band. I mean Louis has Dakota and they are adorable don't get me wrong; I'm sure they will stay together and have obnoxious children to bless the world with mini Louis and Dakota's.

Then Harry and Kayla are together. Although they are more affectionate and open about their relationship than Louis and Dakota are I can see them together way down the road. Harry will do anything for it to work I can tell from how he acts and treats her.

And I'm like ninety-five percent sure Niall and Liam are dating. You don't just look and act like they do around each other and not be dating. Especially the way I found them earlier. It just doesn't work that way.

Yeah I still have some feelings for Niall but who couldn't? I mean he's Niall Horan. What's not to love? But I've come to realize that we wouldn't have worked as well as him and Liam can. Liam knows how to protect and help him better than I can. But if Niall ever needs me then I will be there for him.

I looked up and saw the Milk Shake City logo on the door; I smiled and opened the door to see a grinning blonde girl running toward me.

"Zaynie!"

I chuckled and wrapped her in a tight hug that she returned.

"Hey Perrie, vas happenin'?" I smiled and sat her down on her feet once again.

"The girls and I just got done with a signing and Jade is going to visit her family," Perrie shrugged half heartedly and took my hand, dragging me toward the counter.

"Your orders are ready, Miss," The kid behind the counter said without much emotion.

Perrie picked up two cup and handed me one, "Thank you!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "You ordered me a milk shake?"

She nodded enthusiastically and started on hers.

"You're such a dork, Perrie," I smiled and lead us to a table near the back.

"I know!" she chirped and grinned at me, "But that's why you love me so much!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered quietly, "Something like that."

I started on my drink and glanced around the shop a bit. It was the same as always with pictures of celebrities that had stopped in hanging on the walls. They still didn't have a picture of all of us boys as a group. They wanted one badly though.

"Hey Zayn?" Perrie spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

I glanced over at her, "Yeah?"

She twiddled with her fingers next to her half empty cup, "I was just wondering if maybe you, eh, would like to-"

"Wait is that Tay?"

"What?" Perrie's blonde head turned toward the door to see the dark haired interviewer walking up to the counter.

"That's the girl that interviewed us this morning."

Perrie turned back to me and shook her head, "That can't be. She not an interviewer."

I frowned slightly, "But why not?"

"Because Tay is Jade's ex boyfriend's cousin from Ireland."


	24. I have a crush on your boyfriend

Zayn's POV

"What?!" Dakota shot up from Lou's lap and ran out the door.

We waited for a few seconds until she came back inside and stretched awkwardly, "Yeah I don't know my way around London..."

A few chuckles were shared around the room. Perrie had come back with me and we had explained that Tay or as Perrie had informed me, Taytum, wasn't really an interviewer. We don't understand how she got to interview us or why she would go to so much trouble to.

Harry, Louis, Dakota, Kayla, Perrie, and I were all gathered around in the game room sitting on the floor. Niall was having a nap and Liam had gone out to get some movies and food since he gave up on the box.

"She left after getting her drink anyway. We don't know where she is now," Perrie smiled at Koda softly.

Dakota groaned and plopped back down beside Louis who wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

I'd like to have a relationship like theirs, not flashy but still respected. I know anybody I date will get hate but it wouldn't be horrible after some time. I just need to find the right person that's all.

"Wait, you said she was from Ireland right?" Kayla spoke up for the first time since we had all sat down.

I nodded and glanced at Perrie who had nodded as well, "Yeah why?"

Kayla looked over at Dakota who was looking back at her; they seemed to have a conversation with each other without speaking. Koda jumped up and disappeared running toward the stairs.

She was gone for a few minutes before we heard a thud followed by some very colorful language.

"Babe you okay?" Louis stood up and walked out of the room toward the staircase.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay," she responded, "Niall are you okay?"

"I will be but why do you have the box?" a thick Irish accent called from the staircase.

There was a pause then the sound of running footsteps around the corner, "Got it!"

 

Koda's POV

I opened the box and looked inside; grabbing out the letters before Niall grabbed the box away. I tossed one to Kayla and opened the one I kept.

I glanced across the paper and frowned, "Nialler did she say that any of these would go in order? Like your luck would fail you first or whatever?"

Niall sighed, "No she never said they'd go in order but I don't even know what they mean! I mean how would my luck fail me? I don't even have luck!"

I scoffed and looked at him, "I'd say you're pretty darn lucky. You're rich, you're famous, your family loves you, and you get to hang out with four amazingly hot guys all the time."

"Hey! I'm the only one you get to call hot around here!"

I looked over to my boyfriend who was pouting like a two year old with his arms crossed over his chest.

I smiled and put the paper down on the table; I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I nuzzled my face against his neck and smiled when I felt his arms go around my waist.

"PDA guys! Gosh I come back and walk into see that and we have a guest!"

 

Liam's POV

I walked in from getting movies and food for the next few days before we go to visit Maura and the rest of Niall's family to see Louis and Dakota hugging.

Now I know that's not a big deal but hey I felt like teasing them plus its a good way to tell them that I found a guest and brought her along with me.

"PDA guys! Gosh I come back and walk into see that and we have a guest!"

Louis and Dakota broke apart and looked over to me. There was some shuffling around behind them and something snapped shut. I frowned and walked in farther allowing the pretty brunette girl to walk in.

I sat the bags down on a chair in the living room and handed the movies to Harry since he was the closest one to me.

"Guys this is Eleanor Calder. I ran into her at the store and we got talking so I decided to bring her to meet all of you," I smiled and Eleanor walked up to stand next to me.

She smiled shyly to everyone and waved, "Hi..."

"Okay I just want to put this out there but if she goes crazy fangirl and kidnaps everyone I call Harry's room!"

"Dakota!" We all yelled in unison at Lou's girlfriend who was grinning widely.

"Okay okay sorry!" she held her hand up in defeat.

I turned to Eleanor and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry about that."

She shook her head and smiled, "No its fine. I understand where she's coming from. I would have said something similar if I was in her position to be completely honest."

"See? This girl gets me!" Koda grinned and left Lou's side to walk over to Eleanor. She shook her hand and smiled, "I'm Dakota just incase you haven't caught that yet."

"Eleanor, just incase you forgot by now," the small brunette smiled back.

"I'm guessing you know the band right? One Direction? Biggest boyband around right now?"

Eleanor nodded and looked down blushing softly; talking soft enough so only Bianca and I could hear her, "Y-yeah... I actually have a small crush on your boyfriend..."

Bianca paused then fell to the floor laughing earning a few strange looks from the rest of the room and Eleanor to blush harder.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're adorable! Louis we're keeping her okay? And no you don't have any say in this," Koda smiled and stood up. "Can I call you El?"

Eleanor nodded slowly and looked over at me confused.

I cleared my throat and chuckled softly, "She's a tad different. Basically the female version of Louis brought to us by the blonde leprechaun over there."

I pointed to Niall who had been quiet this entire time.

"I'm taking these things to the kitchen, Harry and Kayla come help me?" I asked politely while Dakota and Louis were now chatting away with Eleanor who looked baffled.

I picked up a bag and noticed Niall had lefted the room without anyone else noticing. I frowned and noticed Zayn was talking to Perrie quietly; they seemed to be having a serious conversation so I walked past them without interrupting.

I sat the bag down on the counter and started taking the items out of it and putting them away without much thought. Once I finished my bag I noticed Harry and Kayla had finished putting their things away too so I went to the cabinet and pulled out my medicine for my leg.

Yeah I stopped using the crutches because the doctor said I didn't need to anymore and should start putting weight on it again. He gave me some more pain killers because it will hurt for a while but not terribly bad.

I grabbed a bottle of water and downed my medicine; making my way back to the living room with everyone else.

"She doesn't know we're sexually active."

My head snapped up to the television and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was just a movie.

I sat down next to Zayn on the couch, "What are we watching?"

"Juno, apparently its Dakota's favorite movie and Eleanor hasn't ever seen it," Harry shrugged and rested his head on Kayla's shoulder.

"I'm her like long lost twin or something. You know that real long word they use in The Vamp Diaries? Whatever Elena is to Katherine," Dakota shrugged and waved it off.

I nodded and watched the movie with everyone else.

 

Niall's POV

Everyone was downstairs watching some movie. I could hear them laugh every once in a while but I couldn't join them. I didn't feel like joining them. I know its rude and all since we have a guest but it doesn't seem like anyone even notices I'm gone.

I sat on my bed with the box open and the letters on my bed. I was holding the bracelet and looking at each of the charms. I don't know why but I wanted to know who they came from and why to me?

Maybe I will find out when we all go to Ireland to see my mom. The person said they were from my past and one of the charms was home. They had to be there unless they lied. Guess I will find out now won't I?


	25. Apologies

Liam's POV

"Come on guys! We're going to miss our flight!" I yelled up the stairs where my four best friends were taking their own sweet time.

If they didn't hurry up I might call Dakota and Eleanor in for help. Eleanor popped in almost everyday to hang out with Kayla and Dakota and also occasionally Perrie. They were all getting close and were staying in our flat while the boys and I went to Ireland.

I checked my watch and groaned, "If you don't get your butts down here right now I am going to call the girlfriends!"

I heard someone laugh upstairs and yell back to me, "Liam your girlfriend is up here!"

I rolled my eyes and heard a loud thump followed by a curse and a mumbled "Shut up Louis" before Niall dragged his bag down the stairs.

I raised an eyebrow but he shrugged and kept walking into the kitchen where the girls were talking about what they planned to do while we were gone.

I looked up the stairs in time to see Harry and Zayn tugging their bags down the steps with a lot of mumbling. They took them to the front door and sat down to put on their shoes.

"WEEEEEE!"

I looked back to the stairs to see Louis sitting ontop of his bag at the top of the stairs with his arms in the air.

"Louis don't!"

His bag tipped forward and started down the steps. I hopped out of the way and cringed when he landed at the bottom with a groan.

"Leeeyum you were supposed to catch me! That's what big kids like you do!" Louis pouted and sat up.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag next to the staircase, "Louis you're the oldest one here. I'm not."

Lou gasped dramatically and stood from his spot on the floor before strutting into the kitchen, leaving his bag in a pile on the floor.

I grabbed his bag along with my own and took them to the door. When I walked back to the kitchen my eyes widened and I swear my heart stopped.

"LOUIS TOMLINSON AND HARRY STYLES YOUR DEAD! CLEAN THIS UP NOW!"

The walls, floor, table, and is that whipped cream on the ceiling?! Not to mention the egg and flour all over everyone else! Now we are really going to be late! How on heaven's Earth did this happen? I left them alone for four seconds!

"Why do you always assume we did it?" Louis asked with a pout and dropped the egg that he had been holding in his hand.

"Yeah! It could have been Niall or Zayn or even Dakota!" Harry pointed accusingly at the three that were less messy.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest, "Because if I ask Niall who it was he can't lie to save himself so lets figure this out now shall we? Ni-"

"Okay it was us!" Louis cut me off and got a death glare from his partner in crime.

"That's what I thought. Now clean this up while Zayn and Niall go get washed up," I watched as Niall and Zayn made their way upstairs while Harry and Lou went to the broom closet.

"Li you should lighten up and have fun once in a while that's all the boys were doing," Kayla walked over to me offering a sad smile.

I shook my head and looked down, "I can't when we are suppose to be catching a plane and then all of this happens," I motioned around the kitchen at the mess. The whipped cream was starting to drip off of the ceiling and plopping on the floor.

"How about I call the cleaning lady so you can make sure the boys get cleaned themselves?" Kayla asked while Dakota joined us. Somehow she hadn't gotten dirty.

"Why aren't you covered in baking ingredients?" My brows furrowed in confusion.

Koda scoffed and Kayla smiled triumphantly, "I hid in the cabinet under the sink."

I chuckled and nodded, "Okay. Call the cleaning lady and I will get the two goofs ready to leave."

 

Niall's POV

Harry and Louis had actually gotten in a fight downstairs which led to the food being thrown around. Harry had said something about Louis needing to grow up and stop being such a baby. Louis shot back that at least he didn't date women in their thirties while he was a teen. Zayn had tried to interfere but that's when the food was brought into it.

Harry had been by the fridge so he flung it open and grabbed the first thing he had touched which happened to be whipped cream. He opened it and threw it at Louis. Lou managed to dodge it and grab the flour that was on the counter. I attempted to stop them but ended up covered in flour. It continued until Dakota finally somehow managed to stop the two boys.

Liam was pissed. It was evident on his face and his body language. He was ready to rip their throats out but I don't blame him. It was a stupid fight and he doesn't even know what its about. He will probably ask me though.

 

Liam's POV

The car ride was silent. Harry and Louis kept shooting glares back and forth. Niall asked to drive since he just got his license. Zayn typed away on his phone so I sat upfront by Nialler.

Halfway to the airport I turned to look at Niall and asked the question that I had been dying to ask since I saw Louis and Harry in the kitchen, "Did Lou and Haz have an argument?"

Niall sighed and glanced in the rear view mirror then muttered, "Something like that."

I nodded and stayed quiet for a second before asking something else, "Are you okay Ni? You seem distant since I asked you out. Not like your normal self."

"I'm fine, Liam. I just have a lot on my mind with the band and stuff."

"I can help you know.."

"I'm not a little kid Liam. I can handle things on my own."

"But you don't ha-"

"I can handle it myself!" He growled making me sink into my seat; his knuckles white where he gripped the wheel.

Everyone was silent as we pulled into the airport. We all got out and grabbed our bags; walked to the private flight area and boarded our flight.

Louis sat next to me and Zayn sat across from us while Harry sat with Niall. Usually Niall and I would sit together and Lou and Haz would sit together while Zayn slept but I guess no one was having a normal day today.

I didn't mean to upset Niall but I don't want him to deal with things on his own. I'm his boyfriend, I'm supposed to help him with stuff. I know I can be overbearing at times and even annoying but I want to help him.

 

Niall's POV

"I didn't mean to yell at him. I just don't want him worried because I plan on finding out who sent the bracelet and notes," I looked at Harry and frowned slightly.

He looked back at me and nodded, "I understand that Niall but he is your boyfriend and you did yell at him."

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands, "I know and I feel horrible about it!"

"Your temper sucks too. Its scary for everyone and I'm almost positive when you yelled at Li, Lou almost pissed himself so you may want to apologise to both of them."

I sighed and nodded; we'd been in the air for about an hour now and I could hear Zayn snoring toward the front of the plane where Li and Louis were sitting.

Harry gave me an encouraging smile as I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood from my spot.

I looked at him and spoke plainly, "I'm sending Louis back here and you two dumb nuggets better become best friends again."

I walked away before he could object. I made my way to where Louis and Liam where seated; they were on their DS game systems playing that Mario race game that Anne got all of us for Christmas last year.

I cleared my throat and Louis dropped his game.

"Damn it Niall! I was about to win," he complained with a pout.

"Oh please! You were a lap behind," Liam chuckled softly and put his game system away.

I smiled and looked at Lou, "Harry wants to talk to you."

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and made his face emotionless, "If he wants to talk to me then he can come tell me himself."

I rolled my eyes, "Louis you sound like you guys got into a couple's fight. He doesn't really want to talk to you but I want to talk to Liam by myself and I need your seat so get your striped obsessed butt back to my seat so I can talk to my boyfriend okay?"

Louis looked at me with wide eyes and nodded; he unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way to my empty seat slowly.

I sat down in Lou's seat and turned to a quiet Liam. I frowned slightly and looked down, "I'm sorry I yelled at you in the car."

He stayed quiet but grabbed my hand that was scratching my arm nervously.

I glanced up at him and sighed quietly, "I know you only wanted to help and I appreciate that a lot but sometimes I feel like you're a parent trying to help their kid not my boyfriend or best friend."

He stayed quiet for a while then nodded slowly, "I understand where you're coming from, Ni. I'm use to taking care of all your problems because that's what I usually do. I treat you like a little kid. I can't do that anymore; you're my boyfriend now so I should treat you as an equal and let you deal with most things on your own."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a hug; he wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me over onto his lap. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and nuzzled my nose against the warm skin of his neck making him shiver slightly.

We stayed like that for a while; I'm not sure how long because eventually I fell asleep to Liam's soft humming.

 

Harry's POV *insert dramatic gasp here*

Niall walked away before I could protest about him sending Louis back here for us to become friends again. I didn't want to talk to Louis; he was being an immature brat and I'm tired of always having to deal with that. Its stupid how he goes about dealing with things in the most kidish ways possible.

I glanced up to see Louis standing in the aisle with his head down, fiddling with his fingers the way little kids do when they are nervous. For some reason a small smile broke out on my face but I quickly wiped it away.

"You can sit down you know. I'm not going to bite," I looked out the window of the plane and listened to Louis shuffle to the seat across from me instead of Niall's vacant seat next to me.

We sat in silence for a while until Louis sighed, "Harry..."

"What Louis?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

He looked down to avoid my gaze, "I'm sorry for acting like a kid so much. I know I need to act my age more."

I know I should've been relieved hearing that but for some reason I felt like I was going to be sick. Louis isn't suppose to act his age. He's suppose to be the kid of the group even if he is the oldest. He wouldn't be my Louis if he acted his age.

I shook my head and ruffled his hair, "No Lou, you just be yourself. I shouldn't have told you to grow up. You aren't you if you don't act like a kid."

He glanced up at me and smiled slightly but it was quickly replaced with a frown, "I'm sorry I basically called you a man whore."

I shrugged and waved it off, "Its fine. I deserved it. Its nothing I haven't heard a million other times."

"That's not the point Harry. I'm your best friend; I'm not suppose to do that to you."

"Louis its fine as long as you're still my best friend okay? I just want you to stay my best friend."

I smiled warmly at him and he nodded; giving up on arguing with me.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Niall and Liam are officially together!" Louis was hopping in his seat so much I was surprised the plane wasn't bouncing in the air.

My eyes widened at the news, "Really? They don't act like it at all. If anything Niall seems more distant than ever."

"I know," Louis frowned and pulled a hand through his light brown hair, "But when he told me to come back here he said it was so he could talk to his boyfriend."

"Do you think the letters are really effecting him this badly?" I frowned deeply and looked at Louis.

He shrugged and stood up, "Its possible but I'm going to go check on how they are doing. It is really quiet on this plane."

I nodded and stood with him; we quietly made our way to where everyone else was sitting. I smiled as Louis tried not to make any noise whatsoever when we saw what was in front of us.

Louis grabbed my phone from my hand and took a picture then quickly sent it to Twitter.

The picture was of Niall and Liam sleeping together in the airplane seat. Liam had obviously set the seat back before he fell asleep. Niall's face was in Li's neck with his head resting against his boyfriend's shoulder; he was curled up on Li's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck.

Liam had his arms wrapped around the blonde lad protectively but still in a loving manner; his head was turned to the side as he slept.

They were cute to say in the least. Much cuter than when I was with Liam; but Li was right about one thing when we broke up. I had been crushing on Louis when I was with him but not enough to do anything about it. We were better as best friends and that's all we ever would be because I'm in love with Kayla. She's who I will always come home to.


	26. Niall and... T-?

Niall's point of view

The plane landed a few hours later. We grabbed our luggage and hailed a cab. Everyone was quiet seeing as most of us slept on the plane and were still tired. Louis was leaning his head against Harry's shoulder and Harry had his head leaning on Zayn's shoulder while Zayn rested his ontop of Harry's. I looked out the window and grinned widely.

"We're here!" I shouted making Louis and Zayn jump.

"Lordie Niall! You gave me a bloody heart attack!" Louis placed a hand over his heart as the cab stopped outside my mum's home.

I winked at him and opened the door of the cab? "Ow! Givin' ya a heart attack is just a simple part of my job Lou."

I heard Louis scoff behind me, "Shut it, Horan."

"Can't make me!" I ran up the steps of the house after grabbing my bag and rang the door bell.

I waited for the door to open when I felt a gentle, warm arm wrap around my waist. I glanced up and saw Liam smiling down at me; he tightened his hold on me and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Did you pay the cab driver?" I asked, relaxing in his hold and leaning gently against him.

Liam nodded and looked at me with a small smile on his face. His brown eyes meeting my blue ones full of happiness.

"Niall! Liam! Boys!"

I turned to see my mum standing in the door with a bright smile on her face. She looked so happy she could burst.

"Hi, Mum!" I grin and step away from Liam, pulling my mum into a tight hug.

I missed her greatly. That's one thing I hate about being in a band, I don't get to see my family that often and I absolutely love my family. I especially miss my mum though; she makes the most amazing food ever and she knows exactly how much to make to lessen the hunger in my stomach.

"MOM!"

I felt a force on my back smashing me closer to my mother. I could smell the cologne the person was wearing and only one person wears that stuff.

"Louis..." I groaned, "Get. Off."

"Oh sorry little leprechaun," Louis stepped back and let me move out of the way before crushing my mom in another hug.

I muttered under my breath, "I'll show you 'little leprechaun'.."

After everyone hugged my mom she ushered us inside and we were immediately wrapped in the smell of freshly cooked food and homely smells.

"You know where the rooms are and you can choose who shares a room with who. No sexual experimentations please!" Mum giggled as she moved toward the kitchen.

"But Muuuuummmm! No fair!" Louis whined causing Harry to chuckle.

"Well Boo there goes our vacation," Harry fake pouted.

Louis winked at his curly hair friend, "Hasn't stopped us before."

"Ew guys. Gross. Stop," Zayn scrunched up his nose and started lugging his bags upstair. "I'm taking Greg's old room!"

"We get my room!" I hollored and starting tugging Liam upstairs to my room that never changes, except its always clean whenever I visit, whenever I come stay.

I heard Harry say something to Louis about sharing the guest room.

Once we got to my room Liam sat the bags down and closed the door. He glanced around my room looking at my posters and the rest of my room.

"Cute room. I always forget what your room looks like here," he smiled as his eyes landed on me.

I glanced around my room, "Yeah so do I. I miss it sometimes. But I am glad I get to spend time with you and the lads all the time."

I smiled up at him and he took a step toward me.

His voice lowered, "I am too, Nialler. I'm really glad."

He stepped toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist; pulling toward him so I had to tilt my head more to look at him. His warm brown eyes danced around my face taking every feature in. His smile slowly growing on his face the more he looked at me.

No one had ever made me feel as confident or good about myself as he had. I feel more myself whenever I'm with Liam and I'm glad I chose to be with him. He made me realize who I am and he made me realize I do love him. I'm in love with him.

I'm in love with Liam.

I smiled up at him and cupped his face with my hands.

A look of confusion crossed his face then I closed my eyes, "Ni-"

His lips aren't as soft as the lips of the few girls I've kissed but they are definitely sweeter. He doesn't react right away but once he realized what I did he moves his lips with mine. He tilts his head slightly and runs his tongue along my bottom lip hesitantly as if afraid I will run away.

I smile slightly and let him slide his tongue in my mouth where it explored and danced around with my tongue. His teeth grazed my lip causing me to gasp and his hold around my body tightened. I wrapped my arms around his neck; my hands playing with his hair closest to his neck. He slid his arms down my back and lifted me up as he turned around and backed his way up until he found my bed and sat down making it so I was straddling him.

He lay back on the bed taking me with him. Our lips only breaking once in a while for quick breaths then reconnecting. Our noses bumped ever time we moved and I could feel him smiling into the kiss. His hands found the space between my shirt and boxers and he planted his hands on my skin sending warmth through my entire body.

My breathing quickened at his touch and I kissed him more needingly then I had ever previously; he returned it with as much needing.

 

Meantime..... 

Louis' POV

Harry, Zayn, and I were downstairs with Niall's mother. She had just told us that we were having Roast Beef Sandwiches for dinner since she had been preparing it since yesterday evening and it'd be done in roughly an hour.

Harry was helping her with the last of the dirty dishes in the sink while Zayn and I were setting the dinner table. Since we had finished unpacking and had nothing else to do.

"Did Niall ever tell you about his girlfriend he had right before he went to try out for X Factor?" mum asked, I call her mum since she basically is one to all of us.

"Ni had a girlfriend before X Factor?" Harry frowned and placed a plate on the drying rack.

"Oh yeah, he had a few girlfriends before he met you boys. Not that his single life is your fault boys. I'm just saying."

"Okay anyway, who was the girl and their story?" Zayn asked.

Mum washed another plate and handed it to Harry to rinse, "Louis there's a picture of them in my room ontop of the dresser. Can you go get it?"

"Sure," I smiled and got up from my seat.

I headed down the hall to Mum's room and opened the door slowly. Her room was dark besides the little dim lamp on her nightstand next to her bed.

I flipped on the light and walked over to her dresser. I looked for a picture of Niall and a girl.

There were some of Niall and his brother. Two of Niall, Greg, his father and mother. A couple of just Greg. Some of only Niall. Some of the boys with there mother. And one of Greg and his wife. Then there was one of Niall and a girl.

A girl that looked a lot like...

Wait.

They dated?

Niall and....Taytum dated?!

I grabbed the picture and speed walked back to the kitchen.

"Niall dated Taytum?"

Zayn and Harry turned to look at me quickly with wide eyes.

"Oh yes darlin' they did. They were sweethearts and would have grown up and probably gotten married if Niall wasn't such a big star. I love my son and his wonderful life but Tay was such a sweetie. She didn't take the break up so well. Poor thing. She cried on my shoulder for days after Ni left for the X Factor." she shook her head sadly and pulled the plug from the sink.

Harry dried his hands with a towel, "Wait they loved each other? Why hasn't he mentioned her?"

"Well Tay and Ni grew up together. Niall had about three girlfriends before Tay. They only dated for about two months before they broke up. I'm not sure why he hasn't mentioned her. Wait if he hasn't mentioned her before then how do you know her name?"

"She interviewed us the other day," Zayn grabbed the picture out of my hands and looked at it.

"Well isn't that great!"

"Isn't what great?" Niall's voice came from the doorway.

I glanced over and saw Niall and Liam in the doorway. Niall stepped over to Zayn and looked over his shoulder.

"You're friend Taytum interviewed us the other day," I raised an eyebrow at Niall.

"Wait. That was Taytum?!"


	27. Typical Love Story

Niall's POV

You know those cliche stories where the two kids are best friends then eventually one falls for the other shortly followed by the other falling for their friend then they date and whatnot?

Well thats what happened with Taytum and I.

We had known each other in primary school although we weren't immediate best friends we got to that point fairly quickly. We had been in the same daycare service before school had started but that was when we thought the other sex had cooties so we didn't talk at all or play together. Once we got over that phase and got stuck as partners on a project that all changed.

*flash back*

"Niall Horan your partnered up with Taydem Maroon. Alli-"

I ignored the rest of the names the teacher said and looked over to the little black haired nine year old that sat at the middle-front of the room with her head tucked down in a book and her big square nerd glasses that were placed on her face that kept slipping down her nose. She hadn't even heard the teacher call her name; she probably didn't even know I was her partner.

"Get with your partners and get started on the project!"

My head snapped up to Ms. Davis when her voice got through my thoughts.

I climbed out of my desk and made my way over to Taydem. She still had her nose in the book; her dark hair falling out of it's poorly made pigtail ontop her head. Her back was hunched over with her eyes skimming the page quickly.

"Hello...?" I sat down running my hand through my, at that time, brown hair. I sat down in the desk beside her. I pulled my desk over to hers and waited for her to notice me. When she didn't I tapped her shoulder gently, "Hey."

Taydem jumped; her book clattering to the floor. She looked over at me and frowned, "What are you doing? You can't just interupt someone when they are reading! You just don't do that!"

I frowned and looked at her hazel eyes, "We have to work on the project..."

"What project?" her face scrunched up in confusion.

"We have to make a structure that would have helped Laura in the story not be eaten by the bears..." I looked at her and noticed that she was still confused. "Here read the paper."

She glanced at the paper and nodded in understanding, "Lets get started then."

*end of flash back*

I was currently walking down the brick road heading toward Taytum's home even though I don't know if she still lived there or not; I was going to find out. Like I found out two years into the friendship.

*flash back*

"Niall!"

I looked up from the ground where I just crashed my bike. A wave of dark hair was flying toward me; the voice clicked when I saw her face.

"Taytum?" I frowned and took the hand she offered; standing up and brushing off my pants. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled and moved a piece of hair behind her ear, "I live over there, silly. What are you doing here?"

My gaze followed to the little brick house she pointed to at the end of the street, "Oh... I'm just riding my bike back to my house. It's about a fifteen minute walk or so from here but obviously shorter by bike. That is unless you crash.."

I grinned at her as she giggled softly and crossed her arms nervously across her chest, "You're silly Ni."

*end of flash back*

I kicked a pebble and grumbled to myself. If she's the one that sent me that package I'm going to be so pissed off. I didn't mean to forget about her but she was the one who told me she never wanted to speak again!

*flash back*

"NIALL JAMES HORAN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Taytum was upset again. This time because I was going to try out for the X Factor and I hadn't asked her before I got the acceptance letter. She actually found out because she went through my binder and it was tucked in there because I had planned on telling her this afternoon. Guess I don't have to now.

"Tay calm down. Lets talk this out pl-"

"NO! THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR SOME STUPID TV SHOW!"

I sighed and dragged my hand through my blonde hair, "Tay..."

"Just get out! I never want to talk to you again!" Her tearfilled voice called from behind her locked bed room door.

I picked up my things and walked out of her house.

*end of flash back*

I sighed and tugged my hand through my same blonde hair. It wasn't always like that. We use to love each other in the beginning...

*flash back*

"Taytum?" I leaned up on my elbow so I could look at her.

Taytum had her eyes shut laying on her stomach atop my bed with her head resting on her arms, "Hmm?"

She sounded sleepy which wasn't surprising considering we had just finished a game of soccer with our other friends and it was fairly late in the afternoon. We had come home to eat dinner in an hour and then have a movie night.

"I was just wondering... you... you have feelings for me right?"

She chuckled softly, "You'll have to be a bit more specific, Ni."

I felt a half smile hop on my face and ruffled my bleached blonde hair that Tay had suggested since she had dyed hers a dark red a week earlier.

"Can you sit up? It'd be easier to talk about this," I sat up and poked her side gently as she sat up.

"This better be worth me getting up. My body is sore," she sighed and turned to look at me.

I smiled and found her hand, starting to play with her fingers in my hand which she knew I liked doing every now and again so it wasn't strange for her, "I like you, Tay."

"I like you too, Ni." She frowned in confusion as to why I was telling her.

I shook my head, "Not as a friend. I like you more than a friend."

I let her take in that bit of information and started biting my lip as her eyes widened and a blush was making its way onto her cheeks. A smile followed shortly after; her smile was beautiful. Whenever she smiled the room would light up and everything felt right.

Taytum's voice came out barely above a whisper, "I like you more than a friend too, Niall."

I smiled and grabbed her face in my hands, our lips connected shortly after. The kiss was sweet and slow.

Both of our first kisses.

*end of flash back*

I walked up the stone walk way and knock on the house of the same brick building from years ago. The same house we had our food fights, movie nights, kisses, and our first,,, well you know... I can't believe I actually forgot about my first girlfriend and one of my best friends. I'm pissed at myself but right now I just need to talk to her.

The door opened and the girl who interviewed us, Taytum, looks at me with her eyebrow raised, "What do you want?"

I swallowed and wiped my sweaty palms on my pants, "T-taytum?"

A sly smile crossed her face, "Yes, Niall?"

I bit my lip gently and looked at her trying to calm down, "I need to talk to you."

"I figured you would sooner or later. What brings you?" She leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can we go somewhere?"

She sighed and shrugged, "Why not?"

Taytum grabbed a purple sweatshirt and shut the door after her as she walked out to go with me. I shoved my hands in my pockets as she slipped on her sweat shirt and fell into step with me. It was silent for a while until she spoke.

"Remember the time when we were tempted to walk all the way around Ireland?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I chuckled softly and nodded, "We were fifteen and thought we were invicible and decided to do something crazy."

"We made it across town and then gave up because our feet were sore and you were hungry."

I shook my head and laughed, "I'm always hungry."

She nodded and looked at me, "So what made you come to my house?"

I frowned and looked down at the road, kicking a pebble, "I had some questions that only you can answer."

She sighed deeply and we walked onto the soft grass of the local park for this side of town. I could tell that she didn't want to answer any questions I may have for her but I didn't care. I needed answers.

We sat down on the swings and began pushing back and forth on the swings slowly. I glanced over to her and sighed quitely.

"Tay why did you interview us and how did you make it so they would let you?" I watched her for a reaction.

She looked down at the ground and sighed; she shrugged and looked out at the playground equipment where there was a mother and daughter playing.

"I'm friends with one of the interviewers and he let me take the interview because I told him that I knew you; he thought it'd be good for us to get to know each other again you know?" she looked over at me with curious eyes and a small hopeful smile.

I tilted my head to see her better, "But why did you go all the way to London? You could've just gotten my number from Mum."

"But after that time that I yelled at you and said I never wanted to speak to you again I couldn't just ask your mum for your number."

She did have a point. I had told Mum not to give her my new number when I went off to the X Factor. As soon as everything got set in motion I had been too busy to think of my life in Ireland. Tay had completely vanished from my thoughts.

I looked at her and frowned, "Did you send the box? The box with the bracelet and charms? The notes?"

I saw her eyes widen slightly and a deep blush rise to her cheeks. That was all the answer I needed. I stood from the swing and stood in front of her. My easy go mood was gone.

"Do you realize what would have happened if I had told management what was in that package? We would have probably been on lock down or lots more security hired to protect us. You could have put everything on hold Tay! I can't believe you did that!"

She looked up at me and tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry, Ni! I just.. I missed you! I didn't know how else to get you to remember me. I just wasn't thinking right and I missed you, Ni! I miss us! I overreacted when I found out about the X Factor stuff and then I saw Liam kiss you on the television and I just I snapped! I'm so sorry, Ni."

The tears spilled from her eyes and I looked away. I can't stand seeing anyone cry and definantly not Tay. Tay was my first love and I still have a place for her in my heart but that doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed off at her.

"Taytum, I'm very disappointed in you. You're better than all of this. I have to go. Mum and the lads will be worrying about me. Let me walk you home and I will come to talk to you before we go back to London."

She nodded and wiped her eyes then stood from the swing. We walked quietly to her house and once she was inside I made my way back to my house.

*flash back*

I hummed softly playing the guitar for Tay as she slept on my bed. She had come over late last night and I had to sneak her in so my parents wouldn't wake up and especially so Greg wouldn't wake up. Greg actually had a small crush on Taytum which I found hilarious because Tay found him repulsive.

As I strum the last note of the song I saw her roll over and her eyes fluttered open. Her hazel ones fell on my bright blue ones. I saw her blush deeply and hide her face in my pillow as she mumbled.

"Ni, get a shirt on please."

I chuckled and looked down to see I was in fact shirtless. I stood, setting my guitar against the wall, and walked to the dresser pulling out a plain white shirt and slid it on.

"There I now have a shirt on. Its safe to look, " I smiled and watched her hesitantly peek out and look at me.

"Thank you," she smiled softly and sat up in bed. Her hair was pulled back in a braid that she had from the previous day at school. She reached over and placed her glasses on her face.

I smiled at her and shrugged, "It's no problem, Sugar Pie."

She blushed softly at the nickname I had given her and then slid from the bed, "I don't only mean for putting the shirt on. I mean for letting me stay last night and for being my friend all these years. It means a lot to me, Sweet Pea."

I smiled and nodded slightly. She was my best friend. I wasn't going to leave her out on the street in the rain when her father locked her out of the house. She meant too much to me to do that.

*end of flash back*

That was the moment I had realized that I had feelings for my best friend.


	28. Leprechaun Set Up

Niall's POV

I walked into my mum's house and slammed the door behind me. I quickly ran upstairs; ignoring the questions they were asking me. I shut my door and locked it so no one would come inside. I needed time alone.

I sat on my bed and held my head in my hands, tugging at my hair. I was so... angry. Angry at Tay but mostly myself. How could I forget my ex girlfriend let alone my best friend? I know she said she didn't want to speak to me ever again but I should have still remembered her... Am I that ignorant?

"NIALL JAMES HORAN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

I groaned and ignored my mother pounding on the door. I'm sure the lads are either in the living room or standing in the hall behind my mum.

I stood from the bed and walked to the dresser where my suitcase was laying beside it. I zipped it up and pulled it over to the bedroom door. I grabbed my extra hoodie and some sunglasses then opened the door coming face to face with my pissed off mother.

"Hey Mum..." I trail off as I attempt to avoid her gaze.

"Don't 'Hey Mum' me! You may be a famous singer Niall Horan but when you are under my roof you will obey me. Do you understand young man?" her voice was full of anger.

I sighed quietly and met her gaze, "Yes ma'am."

She nodded and looked down at my bag, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to stay in a hotel tonight. I need some time to think about a few things," I shrugged and made my way downstairs, past my mother.

I grabbed my keys and wallet from the little table inside the front door. I went to open the door to leave when a hand held the door closed and a strong force pushed me against the cool door.

I groaned and pushed against whatever, or whoever, was pushing me against the door.

"Don't leave me my leprechaun buddy," The voice whined behind me still trying to push me against the door.

"Louis, let me go."

"No!" Louis whined and tightened his hold on me making it difficult to breathe.

I tried moving from his hold, "Lou. Can't. Breathe."

"Come on Louis let Niall go," a familiar British voice said.

Louis's hold loosened and eventually dropped from around me. I closed my eyes for a second then turned around to face my band mates.

Louis was now in Harry's arms, he looked like a little kid losing his favorite toy. Zayn was looking at me with concern and worry. Harry was calming Louis down although I think Louis is just over reacting like normal. My gaze turned to Liam. He had a small smile on his face which threw me completely off.

"Why are you smiling?"

He shrugged and stepped toward me, "I'm coming with you to the hotel."

I shook my head and looked at Liam, "You don't need to come. Stay here and hang out with the boys."

"Hey we don't need a babysitter, little leprechaun."

 

My head moved to Louis and I stuck my tongue out at him. I heard a chuckle come from my left and looked at Zayn who had been quiet most of the trip. I tilted my head and stepped toward him.

"Hey how're you doing? You've been pretty quiet lately," I looked back at the other boys and motioned with my head for them to leave the room. Liam seemed to understand and moved Harry and Louis from the hallway; Mum followed them with some cookies.

Zayn sighed quietly and nodded, "I'm alright. Just some drama with Perrie is all."

"What happened? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just curious," I said as I leaned against the wall with my bags next to me.

Zayn looked at me and a small smile crossed his face, "I know I can tell you anything." He sighed quietly before continuing, "I asked Perrie out last week because I wanted to see if it would work. I mean everyone says we would be good together and how we are cute and everything so I figured I'd give it a shot."

I nodded in understanding and to show I was listening. What he said was true; we all had been teasing him about how cute Perrie and he would be. We had figured they were already secretly dating but we were obviously wrong.

"She said she wasn't ready for a relationship and she only thinks of me as a friend. Maybe sometime in the future she may like me but right now she has a crush on someone else," He shrugged like it was no big deal but I could tell he was hurting. I stepped toward him and pulled him into a hug. He hesitated but quickly hugged me back.

"You won't be alone forever. You'll find a girl or guy one day that catches your eye and you both will fall madly in love and nothing else will matter," I pulled from the hug and gave Zayn an encouraging smile.

Zayn smiled and nodded, "I hope so. I'll keep my head up. Thanks Niall."

I smiled and nodded, turning to my bag and picking it up, "I will be back tomorrow most likely. See you then Zayn."

"And where do you think you're going Mr. Horan?"

I turned around and saw Liam standing there as Zayn was walking back to the living room. I smiled and shrugged.

"Just waiting on you I suppose," I answered my boyfriend.

 

***SMUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ BOYXBOY THEN SKIP THIS PART*** 

\--hotel-- 

Third Person POV

Niall walked into the bedroom of the hotel that the two boys had chosen to stay in. His hair was still damp from the shower he had just finished. The towel hanging low on his hips as he walked to the dresser. He bent over to open the suitcase to get a pair of boxers and sweat pants when he heard a muffled moan come from behind him.

He turned to see Liam looking at him with a pillow held to his face but the brown eyed boy continued looking the blonde lad over with his lust filled eyes. Niall bit his lip which he knew drove his boyfriend crazy but he felt like loosening up for a change. He knew how much Liam did to respect Niall's privacy and didn't want to rush the Irish lad but why not give Liam what he wanted for a change?

Niall grinned when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. He turned around in Liam's hold and looked up at the brown eyed boy that he loved and wanted to please no matter what. He grabbed Liam's shirt and stepped back until his legs bumped into the bed. He sat back on the bed and scooted up to the pillows.

Liam climbed onto the bed and moved over Niall as the Irish boy lay back on the bed, their lips connecting and moving together without a hitch. Niall's arms wrapping around Liam's neck almost instantly as the older boy placed his arms on each side of the blonde boy's body. Niall slid his tongue along Liam's bottom lip and was granted access almost immediately.

As the kiss became more heated Niall tugged at the bottom of Liam's shirt. He pulled it off of the tanned boy and his hands slid along the toned body. He kissed Liam again much more aggressive than the first time. This time the kiss was filled with need and lust. He realized he wanted Liam almost as much as Liam wanted him. A moan escaped the younger lad's mouth as Liam bit his lip and tugged slightly.

Liam's pants soon landed on the floor as the boys began becoming more confident in their actions. Liam grabbed the towel around Niall's waist and slowly, almost in a teasing manner slid it away from the blonde boy's waist. He looked down at the boy he loved and and began showering his body with kisses. As he got back to Niall's lips he pressed a passionate filled kiss to the lips he had come to love.

Niall smiled and returned the kiss which soon turned back to a hard and heated kiss. Niall gasped quietly as Liam pressed his hips against Niall's to get closer to him. The younger lad could feel his boyfriend becoming hard against himself. He moaned lowly as he began grow hard as well. He needed to be closer to Liam. His hands slid from Liam's hair and traveled down to the plaid boxers which were the only clothing piece left between the boys. Niall slowly slid them off Liam making sure his hands pressed against the brown haired boy's bum. He watched the need grow larger in the big brown eyes that were looking down at him.

Once the boxers were removed Liam pressed his body against Niall's causing both boys to become hard almost instantly. Liam was kissing Niall's neck in searched of the soft, tender skin. He grinned as Niall let out a moan and began nipping at the skin leaving a love bite that would be noticable to anyone. Liam smashed his lips on Niall's once more earning a moan from both boys.

"Li... Liam... I.. I want you," Niall said between heavy breaths as Liam sucked on his neck. His hands were in Liam's silky hair. His thoughts only on the fact that he wanted Liam, only Liam. Nothing else at that moment.

Liam moved his face from Niall's neck to look at the blue eyed boy to make sure he truly wanted it as much as he did. Once he was certain he reached over to the night stand and grabbed the lube. Before he could apply it himself, Niall took it from him and began rubbing it on Liam's length.

Liam let out a moan as the younger boy continued applying it. Once Niall was done he tossed the bottle to the floor and kissed Liam hard knowing what was to come wouldn't be gentle or painless.

Liam pushed Niall's legs apart as far as they would go without hurting the lad and lined himself up. He kissed Niall hard as he prepared the lad until Niall could handle his length. Once he was certain he wouldn't hurt Niall too badly Liam carefully entered Niall. He flinched when Niall bit back a whimper and moved until he found the correct spot earning a moan of pleasure from Niall.

Liam began thrusting into Niall earning moans that kept gradually becoming louder. Niall's fingernails dugs slightly in Liam's back as Niall met Liam thrust for thrust. Liam felt pleasure running through his body as he watched Niall's face full of pleasure as well.

Liam moved into Niall deeper, moaning against Niall's lips as he did so. They were moving faster and harder now. Liam knew it wouldn't be long before Niall hit his high an-

"Liam!" Niall suddenly screamed out as Liam felt Niall cover his torso.

Liam kissed Niall and soon enough released inside of Niall earning a moan from each of them. He thrust a few more times just to ride off the high then carefully removed himself from Niall and lay beside the boy he loved.

Liam pulled Niall close to his side as they both tried catching their breath.

"I love you, Liam." Niall whispered as he cuddled closely to Liam's side.

Liam smiled and kissed the top of Niall's head, "I love you too, Niall."

***OKAY ALL YOU VIRGIN MINDS OUT THERE CAN READ AGAIN***

Niall and Liam both quickly fell asleep after that. They both fell asleep thinking about how they had just made love to the one person they truly loved.

 

\---Next Morning---

 

Niall's POV

I woke up and felt sore all over. I groaned and rolled over instantly noticing the empty spot beside me. I began freaking out until I heard the shower in the bathroom running. I smiled as the memories from the previous night made their way into my mind.

I carefully stood from the bed and made my way into the bathroom where Liam was showering. I pulled back the curtain and saw a tan toned back facing me.

A sly smile made its home on my face as I slid into the shower behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I felt his body shake from him chuckling.

"Well good morning, leprechaun," he said, his voice low and husky.

"Good morning, Liam." I responded, pressing soft kisses to his back and shoulder blades.

We cleaned ourselves up and got dressed before walking downstairs and getting some breakfast. We checked out of the motel and made our way back to my mum's place where we spent the day with the lads watching movies.

\--That Night--

I changed into sweat pants and climbed into bed. Liam was talking to Louis and Harry about an interview we had coming up once we got back home. I didn't really care about it, the questions would basically be about the upcoming tour which Liam and Harry would have all the answers anyway.

I picked up my phone from the night stand and was shocked when I saw that I had a text from Tay.

From: TayTay 

Hey... Hope u can 4give me. I screwed up & am vry srry. Get ahold of me? Pls? xx

I bit my lip and thought about what she did and decided she deserved a second chance since it wasn't entirely her fault everything happened.

I hit the respond button and began typing.

To: TayTay 

What do you say about meeting up with me and the boys tomorrow? We can explain everything to them then so they can understand.

A few moments later I got her response.

From: TayTay 

Sure! Just tell me the place and time and I'll be there! xx

I thought for a moment before replying.

To: TayTay 

Old playground at 2pm. See you there Tay.

From: TayTay 

Ok c u there

I sat my phone down on the night stand and looked up as Liam walked in the room. I smiled softly at him as he walked over to the bed and slid into the bed.

"Why the smile?" he questioned curiously.

I shrugged and lay back on the pillows, turning the lamp on the night stand off.

"We all have plans tomorrow."


	29. Talk About The End

Taytum's Point Of View

I got out of the shower and checked the clock. I got fifteen minutes before I have to meet with Niall and I still need to get dressed, do my hair, and make up.

I know I haven't been that great and I have done some really bad things but I wasn't in my right mind. I know I shouldn't have sent the package or reacted the way I did when Niall went off to the X Factor but he was the love of my life. He was my best friend as well as my first and only boyfriend. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. How else was I going to react? I know most would be happy or at least pretend to be but I just saw my whole life fall apart. I had everything planned out and then he just plans on telling me he's going off to some singing show. I knew he would make it and he'd be gone for who knows how long. I just didn't know how to take it.

I pulled on my batman shirt with some black skinny jeans. I stood before my vanity debating whether to wear my glasses or contacts but decided glasses were simpler for today. I applied some eyeliner before placing my glasses on my face and called it good.

I grab my phone and keys then shove them in my bag before walking downstairs. I've lived in this house for as long as I can remember. There are so many memories here. Like the time Niall had to climb up the side of the house just so he could sing me happy birthday and give me a present right at the moment it struck midnight. Or the time I finally gave him my virginity even though he said we didn't have to go all the way if I wasn't ready. My favorite memory was when we spent our four day weekends playing video games the whole time.

I sighed softly and left my house to the dark blue Dodge that waited for me in the driveway.

\--

Niall's Diary Entry

The meeting with Taytum went well. We explained everything to the boys and lets just say Liam got jealous at times but it was cute. The whole plane ride back he was whispering sweet things in my ear and giving me small sweet and gentle kisses.

Tay and Zayn seemed to get along as well. They spend a good hour or so just on their own swinging on the swing set. They were cute to say in the least. Zayn had asked if it was okay with me if he got Tay's number and I told him I didn't see why not. I think they could work things out.

Louis seemed kind of down when we left Ireland and I asked him why and all he said was 'Dakota is visiting her family in Michigan for a week so I can't see her.' I tried talking to him some more but he just got on the plane and put in his headphones blocking everyone out the whole plane ride.

Harry was probably the only one glad to leave Ireland. He said he had a surprise for Kayla when we got home. I feel sorry for Zayn because he had to listen to the curly haired boy the whole ride home. I hope Kayla and Harry last a long time. They really love one another.

Liam is taking me on a date tomorrow so I'm going to go to bed. I'm excited to know what we are going to do since our last date was amazing and the only date we actually ever went on. I'll tell you what happens!

Goodnight! xx

\--twelve years later--

Liam's POV

Whenever I see Niall playing with our daughter Annabeth it makes my face break out in a grin. They are so cute.

I'm really glad we decided to adopt her five years ago when she was one years old. As she grew older we noticed that she was a really energetic but well behaved kid. We also found out that our brown eyed, blonde haired girl was deaf. We quickly learned sign language and taught it to Annabeth so we could communicate easier.

Niall and I weren't the only ones with a family either. Louis and Dakota had a little boy named Harley that was a year older than Annabeth. Louis had done a dumb move a few years after being with Dakota and kissed a boy which led us to having to get Dakota to give him a second chance. After he had proven himself they had gotten married and had Harley.

Harry and Kayla were stronger than Lou and Kota and probably stronger than me and Niall. They hadn't split up like the rest of us had at least once. They didn't have any children yet but they were trying. They had waited longer to get married and had only been married for a year. They're still happy and in love.

Zayn and Tay decided to give the dating thing a shot a few years after the whole incident at Niall's mum's place. They took everything slow and it seems to have worked for them. They have two sons that are two, Sammy, and a newborn, Gavin. They are engaged and are getting married in a few months. Everyone is excited.

Niall and I aren't married but we don't mind really. Of course we are engaged and we have our fair share of arguments but ever since we got Annabeth we've been stronger than ever.

Even though One Direction is over we are all still close but we decided when Louis and Kota were having a baby that it was time to call the band to an end so we could all raise families.

To tie it up in a nice bow; we are all happy and still one big family.


End file.
